


BEING RE-WROTE Breaking All Barriers

by Fanatic_Fic_Minx



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Love, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 75,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanatic_Fic_Minx/pseuds/Fanatic_Fic_Minx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS CURRENTLY BEING RE-WRITTEN Rory Gilmore has been the editor in chief of the New York Times for 18 months now, after everything she has been through her world comes crashing down when she receives a book, a video, and return address to her ex boyfriend Jess Mariano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This would have been Season 8. None of these characters are mine but the story is 'My Design'  
> There will be some random faces from through out the series but they all implement into the story.

Rory moved her curled hair behind her ear as she watched people dancing, she sighed and leaned her head on her hand watching the vast amount of guest chatting to others. She watched Paris from across the room, she never thought she would be the one alone after all this time.

Rory may have the job she wanted but she barely had time to read a good book, or go and see her mother or brothers. She could barely remember the last time she saw a friend. except for today of course.

It might sound so cliche but Rory wanted to be spontaneous, [No yacht stealing though] go on a date and fall in love slowly that it creeps up on you.

Everybody had the first ever love and Dean was Rory's. He was the ideal boy that you could bring home to your parents. Rory felt the overwhelming sensation of the first time he took your face in his hands and kissed you gently on the lips. The first time Rory felt that another person could love her as she loved him.

Rory had experienced all the first's with Dean from meeting each others parents to sneaking off to meet him and also the dreaded mistake of when she lost her virginity with a married man. That feeling of guilt and disgust not only at herself but at Dean for letting it happen.

But then Jess came along, the bad boy. Not only did she feel connected to him in a lot of ways but she had a few firsts with him as well.

Then Logan came along and Rory didn't know how to be other than the person Star's Hollow shaped her to. Logan was wild but Rory needed stability, someone who would stop what they were doing and be there for her. Logan proposing to her on her graduation party, she didn't want the big fanfare, she was not some prized possession. Rory could say that she didn't want to be a housewife for the rest of her life she was only in her early twenties for god sake but attending functions and parties was not a life she wanted.

Rory wants someone who can make her smile by just being with her. She wanted someone who loves what she loves but is not afraid to speak there mind. Someone who can be bad and wild but still make her feel safe and wanted.

Rory Gilmore wanted to be just her before she could commit to a long life commitment of being someones wife.

Rory sighed and looked around at the venue "Someone take me away" she whispered.

"Rory Gilmore" a voice said.

Rory drunk the rest of her drink and turned round "that's me" she stated "Marty" she exclaimed "I'm surprised you remember me" she said sarcastically

Marty had his hands in his pocket "Rory don't be like that"

Rory stood from her stool "Be like what" she said "someone that pretended to not know me the last time we met"

"I see your still mad about that" Marty said.

Rory shrugged "What gave me away" she said "What are you doing here anyway?" she asked.

"I work with Dave" he said "Can we start over?" he asked.

Rory shrugged "I suppose but i wont be able to keep in contact my job at the NY Times is very demanding" she explained.

Marty took his wallet from the back of his pocket and took a card out "Please take it" he said handing his card to her "I am sorry about that in Yale"

Rory took the card "its fine" she said.

Marty looked over his shoulder "I better go" he said as a woman waved at him "please call Rory"

Rory nodded "I'll try" she said sitting back on her stall. Rory leaned her head on the bar and closed her eyes. "but don't count on it" she whispered. She asked the bar tender for another drink and smiled at him.

Rory took a sip of her drink and thought back to the last time she hung around he bar. It must have hung round a bar when she was doing Post grad at Harvard once she returned from the Obama trial. The trial was the best experience she could ask for but not all things were god as she couldn't find another job so she returned to stars hollow for a few months.

Lorelai and Luke had a small ceremony at the town hall, she was her mothers maid of honor and April and GiGi was her bridesmaid. It was quite a month away from school that once Lorelai returned from her honeymoon she announced she was pregnant. A couple months later her new brother came into the world. William Arthur Danes was a small child but had a good set of lungs on him. Rory couldn't believe she was sister again at 26 years old.

It was sad to think the last time she saw her brother was last summer on his 6th birthday.

Rory had decided to move to New York the most fast paced city in the US and she couldn't believe that she had a good job and the best most comfortable apartment. But she always came home to silent place and a pile work files. Forever working even in her own private place.

Rory finished her drink and stood from the bar and gave the bartender a tip before walking over to Paris who was standing next to Dave talking to some family members. she tapped Paris on the arm "Hey i think I'm going to leave" she stated.

Paris steeped away from Dave's arm "can't you stay until we leave" she asked.

Rory shook her head "I can't i have to get up early for work"

Paris sighed "I'm sorry it can't be helped" she stated "your always working Rory"

Rory shrugged "As you say it can't be helped" she said "But you will call me once you return from your honeymoon right?" she asked. Paris nodded promising to call once she returned, Rory believed her friendship with Paris would have wore off when Yale had finished but she was the only friend she seemed to have outside of work.

Rory crossed her arms across hre chest and walked out of the hall to get her coat from the coat check in. she smiled at the lady and put her coat on moving her purse to each hand as she put her arms through the sleeves. Rory asked the reception at the venue to call a taxi to her hotel.

Rory sat in the back and took her phone from her pocket, she had missed a phone call from Lorelai. She rung back after checking the time, she answered on the 3rd ring.

"Hello Loin fruit" she cheered from the other line.

Rory smiled "Hi mom" she greeted her "i know I'm calling a bit late" she stated.

"Hush child no need to worry i am watching a movie at the moment" Lorelai said.

Rory took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a few seconds before shifting in her seat "Mum I'm so tired" she said.

Lorelai took a deep breath "what do you mean?"

Rory licked her lips "I'm just tired" she repeated herself "I'm tired of everything"

"Tell me"

Rory looked out of the cab into the darkness "i have a early flight tomorrow and i have to go into work straight away" she explained "I'm tired of coming home to an empty apartment mum. i thought this move to new york and working for my dream newspaper would make me happy but i don't have the energy to even leave my office at the end of day"

Lorelai shuffled in the background "maybe you need a holiday" she stated.

The cab slowed down and stopped at the curb "Hang on Mum let me pay the cab" she said putting her phone on her lap and opening her purse for some notes "Keep the change" she stated shuffling across the seat "Thank you" she opened the cab door and stepped onto the curb "Mum" she said into the phone

it was silent on the other line for a second "Sorry Rory I was getting a soda" Lorelai stated a it sounded like she sitting down "Call in sick or talk to your boss" she said.

Rory walked up to the hotel lobby and walked to the elevator pressing the button "I'll be fine Mum maybe I just need to sleep" she said the elevator dinged and the doors opened "Talk to you tomorrow mum" she said.

"Okay honey I'll talk to you soon" Lorelai said.

Rory sighed "Okay" she said getting into the elevator and closing her phone to end the call, she stepped in and pressed for her floor.

GG

Rory sighed as she stood behind her desk, once she had arrived back in New York she took a cab to the office with her luggage behind her. she took a seat and shuffling papers sorting through the dates of the documents. Rory huffed screwing her face up "Kelsie" she called moving round to the other side of the desk she leaned down and picked the fallen piece of paper from the floor.

A disheveled young girl walked into Rory's office with small steps with a small binder folder in her arms "Yes Miss Gilmore" she said timidly.

Rory sighed and turned round to face her "where are transcripts I told you to look over" she said placing the paper in the pile.

Kelsie looked down at her feet and put her arms out with the folder "they here Miss Gilmore"

Rory smiled "you can call me Rory, Kelsie I'm not going to eat you" she said taking the folder from her "only if you're a giant danish or a mug of coffee" she smiled.

Kelsie licked her lip "I can get one for you if you want" she smiled "I'll be back" Kelsie turned and left.

"Kelsie" Rory raised her eyebrow as she pushed herself off the desk "you didn't have to go" she said shaking her head and picked up her ring phone "Senior editor" she answered the phone.

"Is that any way to speak to the best thing that ever happened to you" a voice said on the other line.

Rory smiled "Hello Hudson" she said "the best thing to ever happen to me is my assistant who is currently getting me danish and coffee as we speak"

Hudson laughed "Suck up" he jibed "I just wanted to inform you we have a meeting with some shareholders at 9, i am to remind you because knowing you have not looked at your emails yet"

Rory smiled sitting back in her chair "you know me so well Hudson" she said "would you do me a huge favor"

"What does my life want?" Hudson asked.

"I know its short notice but can you attend the meeting with me as my typist?"

Hudson sighed "i would love to Miss Gilmore"

Rory grinned and leaned on her elbow "thank you i just don't have the energy to deal with him today and knowing Mr Hutzberger he will be asking me lots and lots of question"

"Okay I'll meet you at your office half hour before so we can catch up darling" Hudson said.

"Thank you"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory's back to her work routine

Rory placed the phone back down on the receiver and opened the desk drawer grabbing a pen from the box. She looked at the clock and sighed uncapping the highlighter opening the folder to start note taking.

A dark haired man walked into Rory's office "you'll look like a chewed highlighter soon" the husky voice from the phone call came from the open door.

Rory looked up "It's not that bad" she said taking the pen from her mouth and seeing the chewed up cap "okay maybe it is?" she leaned forward on the desk.

Hudson sat on the armchair "So tell me he details" he asked "did you hook up with any sexy guys last night"

"I wish" Rory said putting the cap on the highlighter "but no i was just too jet lagged to think about anything and what is the point i will only break up with them because I'm always busy" she explained "Guys are intimidated when they find out your a editor"

Hudson shook his head "men are good for one thing Rory. You don't have to date them silly"

Rory shrugged "I'm not a casual dater Hudson"

Hudson shrugged "You don't have to be"

Rory piled her papers into her arm "Come one then, i want to be there extra early" Walking round the desk and her and Hudson walked out of her office. They walked past the many cubicles most of the writers were buried in their papers or computers. Rory coughed walking past an open office she had a quick glance into the room as she walked past the door she took a step back and stared at the tall muscled man that was standing in front of the desk; continuing down the hall into the large conference room.

Standing by the large table Mitchum Huntzberger stood at the base of the table "Miss Rory Gilmore it's nice to see you again"

Rory pursed her lips and put her hand on her waist "I couldn't say the same " she gulped moving more into the room "I'm sure you have other newspapers to visit" she asked.

Mitchum moved some paper "well I am the owner so I have the right to stand in on meetings on some occasions," he explained.

Rory rolled her eyes "yes and you seem to do this when I doubt even working here" she mumbled licking her lips "we start in 5 minutes if you want to grab a cup of coffee you are welcome but I advise you not to, the coffee tastes like ass" Rory explained. "Just like your personality" she mumbled walking over to the end of the table and placed her papers on the table.

"I think I'll pass" Mitchum said pulling the chair and sitting on one of the chairs "I hope there is no bad feelings" placing his elbows on the table and leaned forward.

Rory pushed the chair from the table and opened her folder "of course not" she said picking up a small wad of paper and placed a few in front of each table.

"Congratulations are in order" Mitchum smiled

Rory looked up as she had walked around the table closing back her folder as she got back to the end of the table "I have been an editor for 18 months" she said leaning forward on the table "I bet your glad that i could make it this far" she explained sitting on the chair.

Mitchum crossed his arms "Don't" he warned.

Hudson walked in the meeting room with a bag of bottled water.

Rory looked up "you have no right to do that to me I am an adult" she said "undermining me like I have no idea what you're doing it's obvious. But I'm sick and tired of you waltzing at random times in my life and making my mind fuzzy. You are here to sit in one of the shareholders meeting" Rory licked her lip.

Hudson acknowledged Mitchem and started to place the water in the center of the large desk. Other shareholders and senior management started to filter in.

"Welcome" Rory smiled with the rant over with "please sit" she gestured standing at the projecting screen and taking a seat next to Hudson.

Mitchem stood up "Thank you for this in prompt meeting but lets get down to business"

The meeting room was quiet once news and updates were explained. Rory collected her papers and her and Hudson walked out "Well that's was awkward" Hudson said "What was that at the beginning with Dickward"

Rory sighed as they walked back down to her office "its a long story" she stated.

Hudson opened her door for her "give me the short version"

Rory sighed putting her papers on her desk "I was dating his son back at Yale and he outright told me i didn't deserve to be going out with Logan thinking i was a bad influence" she laughed "if he knew me from before he wouldn't say or think it but that wasn't the only thing he told me" she said.

Hudson crossed his arms "it must have been something worse than that"

Rory leaned back on her desk "He said i didn't have it" she stated "I didn't have the drive or the courage to be a journalist. those words hurt me more, i dropped out of Yale and stole a yacht"

Hudson laughed "You stole a yacht" Rory nodded "Wow wild child" he joked.

Rory smiled "I really wasn't"

Hudson grinned at her "i know your such a bore"

after Rory waved goodbye to Hudson she leaned back in her seat and entered her password for her laptop waiting for it to load. Rory picked her phone from he receiver and dialed for her receptionist "i know your busy Kelsie but do you mind getting me something for lunch?" she asked.

"Yes Miss Gilmore" Kelsie's voice said.

Rory smiled "Thanks" she said putting the phone down. Rory opened her emails and sorted through them. She finished as Kelsie knocked on he door "Come in" she called. the door opened "Thank you" she smiled.

Kelsie smiled and put her lunch down where no papers covered the desk. she left without a word.

Rory leaned her head on her hand.

11.30AM: Returns to office, setup email and reply.

11.50AM: Send Article back to writers in the building

12.14PM: Receives article from writer, print and go through the mistakes and area's to improve.

Rory finished highlighting the article as Kelsie knocked on he door "Come in" she called. The door opened "Thank you" she smiled.

Kelsie smiled and put her lunch down where no papers covered the desk. she left without a word.

Rory leaned her head on her hand. Before she could actually eat she collected the highlighted article and leaves the office. she walked between the cubicles and she stepped in the cubicle "Jackie there is a lot grammar mistakes and your taking too long to get to the point of the article" she stated.

Jackie nodded and took the article "Okay"

Rory nodded "That's good, the deadlines at 2.30" she stated turning round and waked back to her office.

13.05PM: Return to office and eat lunch while editing Against piece.

14.20PM:

The knock at the door interrupted Rory from taking a sip of coffee "Hello" she called.

The door opened "Gilmore i have reedited it for you" Jackie smiled.

Rory nodded "Thank you" she said and shuffled some papers around "please hand this to Mihael and ask him to word his conclusion better" she explained "Thank you Jackie and please tell all the writers to call me Rory"

Jackie nodded "Sure" she said and left.

14.22PM Reread Jackie's piece.

14.50PM: Coffee Break

14.55PM:

Rory stared at the door and watched the people behind the glass pane in the side and stretched her back and shifted in her seat. Her phone rang, she looked round the room moving papers to try and find it. After the ringing stopped she shrugged and returned to what she was doing.

14.59PM: Checks emails and replied back to various other senior editors.

15.30PM: Goes to toilet and sees Mihael about the conclusion of his argument.

15.44PM Returns to office leaving the door open and moves to some documents and stapled them together. Reads Mihael's revised conclusion.

17.00PM

Rory had her head back a she sat on the sofa at the side of her office with a folder and some loose papers around her. she jolted awake and elbowed the wood arm "Fuck" she cursed as the folder on her lap fell to the floor.

Rory bent down picking all the bits that fell to the floor, she glanced up as her office phone rang and placed the folder on the sofa and hopped to the desk "Hello" she answered.

"Hello darling" Hudson's voice said.

Rory leaned on her desk "sorry Hudson but I've got a lot of work to do" she stated.

Hudson sighed "Where are you? your meant to be at the senior editing meeting in 15 minutes"

Rory looked at the clock on her wall "Shit" she cursed "I'll be there" she said putting the phone down. Rory didn't know what was wrong with her today she never fallen asleep before. She hopped back over the sofa grabbing Mihael's against piece and glided over to her desk picking up Jackie's.

Rory moved the phone and gathered the article from under it, she licked her lips and grabbed her planner from her drawer. grabbing a pen from the top of her open laptop and walked down towards the elevator. she pressed the button and not long the dor opened pressing number 16.

Rory leaned back on the railing and took a deep breath as the elevator went up a few floors before opening. She pushed herself off and walked to wards to the other meeting room.

18.09PM: Returns to office, after discussion with other senior editors she returned to email the final pieces to the chief.

18.29PM: While awaiting response Rory found her phone by the floor where her feet had rested. Rory slumped in her chair typing the to do list for the next day's articles.

18.59PM

Rory leaned her head on her hand she stood in the staff room in front of the microwave she reheated her leftovers from lunch. she looked over at the ime and sighed. The microwave had finished and she stood up straight grabbing a fork from the drawer and returned to her office with he food.

Passing the empty cubicles she stood in her doorway hearing her laptop receiving some mail "Will email's ever end" she stated and walked over to her desk placing the food on a pile of old files. she sat at her desk and opened the email from her boss.

19.37PM: Emails the writers whose piece will not be featured in tomorrow's article. Replies back to the chief and wishes him a good evening.

20.05PM shuts laptop down and returns the dirty plate and fork back to the kitchen

20.22PM Leaves office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One piece of post that stood out from the rest at the door, it was a medium sized package.

Rory arrived back home taking her coat off and hung it on the hook in the closet, she bent down to pick her email from the last two days and walked over towards her coffee table. she dumped the mail down and slumped onto her sofa nudging her shoes off.

Rory closed her eyes clenching them tight and sat up picking the first envelope from the top and turned it round to look at the return address. she licked her lips and skimmed the rest of her letter.

Getting rid of the junk mail in the wast basket she moved to her fridge peering inside for a few seconds and moved to the freezer. The ice cream beckoned Rory to it. She was defeated by a mere carton of ice cream and smacked her lips in anticipation. she trudged back to the sofa and laid down leaning her head on the arm and started to devour the carton.

Rory put the TV on as background noise, he spoon scrape the bottom of the carton and she licked the spoon before putting it down on the coffee table. she glanced at the clock which read 22.30PM and continued to watch the TV.

A loud noise entered the apartment Rory jolted awake and fell off the sofa "Ahh" she groaned on her hands and knees, she glanced at the clock "oh no" she said sitting up and walked into the bedroom slamming her alarm off.

Rory lifted her shirt over her hand and walked into her bathroom before turning the shower on.

* * *

_"Good Morning my lovely child of mine" Lorelai's voice greeted Rory's answering machine._

_"I called you yesterday you must be busy so i decided to leave your lovely answering machine which you have not changed might i add a message" she paused "Emily wishes for your presence at dinner Friday the devil did not say anything but she wishes you would visit more but i told her that you have finally got a job you love so she doesn't have time to visit old people" she laughed._

_"Will wants to face time, i can't believe my 6 years old knows what facetime is" she sighed "i have no idea where he got the brains from" she added "So call me back"_

* * *

**'Good Morning, afternoon, evening and Night this is Rory Gilmore's phone i am currently at work at the moment so please leave your message at the beep'**

_"Why Hello child of mine" Lorelai said "I still can't believed you still have that same answering machine message, Hope everything is okay i haven't heard from you in a couple of days. call me back"_

* * *

**'This is Rory please leave your toot at the horn'**

_"I like the new answering machine message Ror" Christopher stated through the line "I'm in New York for the weekend with GiGi she really wants to see you. If your unable to come its okay maybe another time. so call me"_

* * *

**'This is Rory, leave your toot at the horn. If your my grandmother i am unable to come to Friday night dinner next week i have to work late. Dad please tell Gigi I'm sorry i couldn't spend only lunch time with you both but i call when i have the chance. Mother, William i love you and' the answering machine beeped cutting Rory off.**

* * *

**'This is Rory, leave a message'**

* * *

One piece of post that stood out from the rest at the door, it was a medium sized package.

Rory turned the lock in the door stepping into the apartment, she had finished work later than usual not bothering to hang her coat up she placed it over the back of the sofa along with her laptop and handbag. closing her eyes she dropped the mail on coffee table and dragged her feet to the kitchen opening the fridge door. she sighed slamming it shut.

Rory glanced at the clock and walked into he bedroom and slumped face into the bed.

6.27

6.28

6.29

'6.30' The Alarm shrilled through the bedroom, Rory clenched her fist that was not traped under her body. She lifted her head up and moved her hair away from her face slamming the alarm to snooze.

* * *

Walking into the sitting room Rory sat down on the couch; the HD telly sat in front across the room along with her video set and DVD player. Rory needed to sort through the messy corner of the room where her DVD's scattered around the tv stand. But she needed to sort dinner out before it became too late to eat.

She looked at her desk tomorrow's date was circled and smiled sitting down on the sofa. Rory leaned back on the sofa as she ate her egg friend rice and watched the news.

The phone rang.

Rory looked up from washing the plates and spoons from earlier, she dropped the plate in the suds and turned round looking for the dish towel reaching over the coffee machine.

**'This is Rory, leave a message'**

Rory ran across the apartment.

_"Rory" Lorelai's voice said "I thought you would be back by n-"_

Rory picked the phone up "Mum" she called.

"Hello stranger" Lorelai said

Rory leaned against the counter "I will no be a stranger any longer guess you have two days off" she smiled "I'll be leaving at 9 tomorrow so i can attend his play"

"He'll be so excited" Lorelai stated "i can't wait until you get here so we can have massive movie marathon because i miss takeout" she whined.

Rory smiled "I see Luke is trying to keep you properly fed still" she joked.

"I know that is why Luke will be taking William to see a movie once we get back from his play so he doesn't have to watch us eat every takeout joint in the world" she said.

Rory moved over to the sofa "i don't think we could eat every takeout menu"

Lorelai snorted "I don't think so you underestimate me on how much i miss it and how long its been" she let out a sigh.

Rory smiled "I'm sure you can wait another day" she picked her post up and sorted through it.

"I hear rustling Rory are you only sorting your mail now" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah three days worth remember" Rory stated getting curious on what the large packet contained Rory opened it as she nestled the phone between her shoulder "i don't remember buying anything recently" she mumbled.

"Ooh mysterious"

Rory scrunched her face into a scowl as she recognized the writing tilting the package something slipped out. she put the envelope on the coffee table and picked up a dvd ''Dear Rory, I hope you receive this well. Jess' Rory gulped and put the DVD beside the parcel.

"Rory"

Rory haven't seen Jess since Luke and Mum's wedding. She finally had the courage to send a invite to her graduation from Harvard but he never turned up.

"Rory"

Rory licked her lips taking the book from the envelope "It is what it is, You and Me"

"Rory" Lorelai shouted through the phone "What did you say?"

Rory shook her head "Its a book mum that's all" she stated putting it down on top of the envelope and stood from the sofa "So I'll leave at 9 tomorrow so i should be in stars hollow by lunch time it depends on the traffic" she explained glancing back to the coffee table.

"Ok Hun" Lorelai said "Are you okay?"

Rory smiled "I'm fine i just can't wait to go home" she said.

"That's good then" Lorelai said "See you tomorrow"

"Bye Mum i love you"

"Love you too"

Rory put the phone back on the hanger and turned round to stare at the book covers, it was a dark background with a pair of blue eyes in the center with stars above them. Rory picked the DVD from the floor and stood to walk over to the TV and slipping it in the DVD player, it came on immediately Jess's dark hair and warm eyes filled her vision.

Jess was sitting on the sofa from what she could see the apartment was new.

_"First i would like to say Hi and to say that I'm sorry i didn't come to your graduation again" Jess nodded ""I thought this DVD idea might be a good, a little while ago I was watching this film where this guy was dying of cancer and the only thing left was a video of him for his Wife." He explained "the reason for this is because I owe you loads of explanations which is very overdue"_

Rory leaned back against the sofa "better late than never" she mumbled.

_"Lets start with when i came to Star hollow because that's it began"_

_"I let down my mother, Luke and most of all you. I broke your heart when I left without saying anything. I lied to you so many times which included the night with your grandmother" he said "I didn't get hit by a football" he took a deep breath "It was a Swan"_

_Jess shook his head "honestly I'm being serious so don't laugh Ror" he explained._

_"it seriously attacked me when I was reading by the embankment" he laughed "and when I said I was fine with school I really wasn't. I was failing and I was so scared to tell you. Everybody was right to tell you that I was no good for you I was afraid that if you knew you might actually might believe them and shut me out. The guy you see behind closed doors is the opposite person that I pretended to be._

_"That day on the bus I could have told you everything, I did call you Chilton graduation. I had everything in my head a whole speech prepared but once i heard your voice i could speak. I wanted to congratulate you and tell you how sorry I was over and over again. You didn't deserve to be my girlfriend at the time,_

_"And yes my father Jimmy did turn up especially after we hadn't spoken for days after Kyle's Party, which i shouldn't have pushed you" he said "You deserved an explanation but i couldn't give it to you not then and not when i saw you after"_

_"I told you the truth about my feelings and drove off. i didn't have the right to ask you to runaway with me because it wasn't fair to ask something of you that you couldn't have given me." Jess sighed._

_Jess scratched the back of his head "You dated that Logan and it wasn't the Rory I fell in love with. If I did not yell at you that day you would be still living with your grandparents and not talking to your mother. The Rory I knew wouldn't of done that to her best friend. You're the good kid where you would punish yourself for acting the way you did…Lorelai was so worried. She called me - the one person she hated and she called me begging to talk sense into you"_

_"I'm a published writer because of you. You told me not to give up. That helped me so much. i thought it was time for me to voice all this now"_

_"I've just finished my latest novel which I have been working at for 3 years just writing stuff when I felt like it. It's not the way I would imagine my childhood and biography. I hope you don't mind but I want you to read the first draft. I've sent you a copy I need your opinion, I don't know if the ends right. Once you have read it please send it back to the address on the back of the envelope"_

_"I hope you don't think badly of me once you have read it"_

The screen went blue signalling the end of the video.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'It is what it is, You and Me' Novel by Jess Mariano

Rory POV

**"To My Uncle Luke - for the trouble that I got you in, please don't doubt how much of a father figure you were and always will be. To the crazy people of Stars Hollow; along with the girl that made me to be where I am today, I love you Rory Gilmore and I'm not going to stop. You've opened my eyes to the world that is called my miserable life, you might not be in it but I will always remember your perfect blue eyes filled with joy when you were able see the real me. "**

I opened the pages to read the dedication followed by the first paragraph of Chapter One.

**"As she flipped her hair and placed it behind her ear she smiled at me her blue eyes shone. She wore a white cardigan with red embroidery on the edges and around the button and black trousers. She made me feel welcome with her collection of books and I know it sounds cheesy but I had a feeling that this is the kind of girl I could fall in love with"**

**"And fall i did"**

I breathed out as my tears stained the paper below, I sobbed quietly and continued to read. I tried to pick up the pieces of her broken heart that Jess caused. Trying so hard to take the pain away so I didn't have to feel the about the niggling sensation of heartbreak.

I sat on the edge of the sofa sobbing to myself as i clutched the book Jess had written, it was about all the small things about his childhood up until the point where he came to Stars Hollow.

The next coming chapters explained all the small stunts he did in the Hollow to stealing the gnome; Practical joke outside Doosie's, annoying Dean, taking the bracelet that Dean got me, at the basket auction. He showed me his determination through out his time in stars hollow to make me think about him and get me to see that Dean was bad for me. All of his disappointments when i went to Washington and did not sent a letter after a week. He got so fed up with waiting like a idiot after 2 weeks he didn't expect no letter.

I realized that everything that happened he didn't hate me which made me feel so bad and horrible when i read it.

Telling me what he did while I was at Yale, Even when Luke went to his horrible apartment in New York after leaving his father in California.

During those two years I didn't see him, he had applied to go to community college in Philadelphia for a English lit class getting the ground work on writing and told me the story of how he met Matt who works at truncheon books. They gave him a job and a place to stay.

By using every waking hour that he could while writing 'The Suspect' with working at the publishing house and also going to college.

I licked my lips halfway through the book standing from the sofa and got a small drink before settling back on my sofa .

Internally i felt so overwhelmed with all this information.

' **My day started like any other day but as i stared at the invitation in my hand i thought 'Shit' this is my life. the one girl that i never got over was sending me an invitation to her graduation from Harvard. I thought the feelings i had buried under my sarcastic comments and joking personality was going to stay buried'**

**'I felt a huge lump in my throat as it all came back, it unearthed the anger and the resentment of the situation'**

Throughout the book I didn't see any girlfriend names only the names of his Dad's Girlfriend, the coffee lady down the road he also mentioned sleeping with girls he didn't know of their names.

'The last Chapter' i thought staring at the sad truth of Jess Mariano. I was not ready to read the last chapter so i covered my face, the book still open on my lap and tears tracking down my face.

**'Maybe after a while the pain will start to ebb away while I fill my life with writing and meaningless one night stands, one day I'll be able to finally move on, with my life. My life is like a road, long and winding. I don't know where i will lead but there's one thing, all want is to see those bright blue eyes again…'**

What sort of ending was that, the book has so much heart… Jess's heart she glanced at the clock it read '2:55am' don't know this bubbling inside of me that I had a urge to stand up picking up my keys blindly clutching the novel.

I walked bravely to the car, my feelings were all over the place i didn't register getting in my car, turning the engine on or even driving me trough the streets of New York. It was such a surprise to realize how close me and Jess were from each other, I looked up at the building and walked to the door a women came out the front.

"Excuse me does a Jess Mariano live here?"

The women opened the door "Top floor"

"Thank you"

I ran up the stairs without thinking the pull was too strong for me to control. I finally reached the top I looked to my left and there was an elevator I laughed to myself and continued to the only door taking a deep breath she tapped on the door wiping the fallen tears still clutching the papers under my arm.

The door swung open.

"Hi" I said looking into the warm eyes once again

"Wow Rory" Jess Mariano gasped standing in the doorway, he crossed his arms over his chest he wore a pair of sweats and a white vest top. He leaned on the door frame and opened the door wider so that i could step in.

I sniffed "you can't just spring all this on me"

Normal POV

Rory held out the paper "the ending is horrible"

Jess reached over and took it "Rory, What you doing here?" he asked taking a deep breath.

Rory licked her lips "I finally got over you and had put it to rest but you always come back god why i can't i ever get rid of you"

Rory could imagine what she would like to him at this moment; tear tracks down her cheeks "you changed your life around and wrote a book and you made me go back to Yale with just a simple notion. How could your life be so put together when mine was falling apart"

Jess shook his head "but it wasn't" he said "I had no idea what i was doing"

Rory covered her face "I can't believe I'm standing in your door way as a 32 year old women at 3am rambling and crying I promised myself that I wouldn't cry over you, that stupid tape you did made me fall apart" Rory crouched down and hugged her knee's.

Jess looked down at her and went on his knee's "that was the desired effect"

Rory clenched her eyes closed "why do you always do this to me" she asked burying her face in her knees "I'm always here, always open and vulnerable" she stated

Rory looked up her eyes were filled with tears he wiped them with the tip of his thumb "it's okay" he said. Rory buried her face in her knees as he moved her hair away from her face "come on Rory" he placed his hands on he arms and lifted her up.

Rory still had her eyes closed as she stood up. she let him take her inside the apartment towards the sitting room.

Jess handed her a tissue "its okay"

Rory bit her bottom lip and looked up.

Jess looked at her tired eyes, he held her move closer to him and their lips touched. It didn't feel like the last ten year gap between them ever happened all the pain disappeared with that single kiss, she reacted to it closing her eyes she lost her train of thought.

Jess looked well built for his age not looking like the boy Rory used to know, his warm eyes staring at her intently. His dark wryly hair was now gone, his hair was a lot shorter but long enough that it could be styled.

They pulled apart Rory pressed her forehead on hers "how do you think the story should end?" he asked.

Rory shrugged "we'll have to wait and see" she replied kissing him this time and they fumbled towards the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Rory was slightly dazed and disoriented from last nights crying as she woke up, she buried her face in the pillow Jess's overwhelming smell filled her senses. leaning on her elbow she glanced around the bedroom it was fairly tidy considering how messy Jess was; dragging the sheet with herself showing her lack of clothing.  
  
"Jess" she called out standing up from the bed, stuck to the bedroom door was a yellow post it note she picked it off squinting her eyes.

_'Ror be back soon just gone out for some coffee Love Jess'_  
  
She sighed looking at it again 'love Jess' she smiled trailing back to bed throwing herself face down on the mattress.  
  
The bedroom door opened Jess took a step-in "I didn't know what to get" He stopped at the foot of the bed "Rory" he placed the cups on the bedside table kneeling on the bed.  
  
Rory lay sleeping on her stomach the sheet just over her body he could only see his top on her. He smiled and sat next to her reaching down and taking the hair from of her face trailing his hand.  
  
"I'm not a dog" she smiled and opened one eye before closing it again and sighing.  
  
Jess reached over to grab the coffee "here" she sat up and took it "your so at home already wearing my favorite t-shirt"   
  
Rory drunk a bit of her drink and leaned against him looking down at the metallic t-shirt she was wearing. Pushing her hair behind her ear.  
  
"So we go to talk about this or what?" Jess asked leaning on his side  
  
"Thought I was the one to talk about things and you'll be the one changing the subject like I'm trying to do now"  
  
Jess shrugs drinking his coffee "I've grown Rory I'm not a 17 years old"   
  
Rory stopped drinking and looked into his eyes "I know" she smiled they laughed and she moved onto her knees and kissed him. She glanced over his head to the bedside "Oh no" she leaned away "why didn't you tell me it was in the afternoon" she said crawling off the bed.  
  
Jess drunk "You were the one that fell asleep again"  
  
Rory held the sheet against her body turned round holding her trousers "well i just had sex after 3 years" she shrieked and picked her panties from the door handle "Where is my bra?"  
  
Jess smirked "3 years" he stated.  
  
Rory turned to him and gave him a glare.  
  
"The withering stare" Jess laughed with his head back "I finally get to see it"  
  
Rory looked over at the headboard where her bra hung off the edge "i'll show you again if your not careful" she warned poitinga finger at him "17 my ass" she mumbed getting her blouse and jacket at the bottom of the bed "make yourself useful and get me a phone" she said walking to the bathroom and closing the door behind her.  
  
"I thought i did make myself useful" he stated getting up from the bed "3 years"  
  
Rory growled.  
  
Jess shook his head and walked out of the bedroom.  
  


* * *

  
Rory hopped as she slipped her high heels back on with the phone between her shoulder and her cheek. A boys voice answered the phone "William Hey is mum home?" she asked standing up and holding the phone against her ear.  
  
"Rory" he said "No but Daddy is"  
  
Rory smiled "Good put Dad on the phone then"  
  
"Why" he asked.  
  
"William Arthur Danes stop asking me silly questions"  
  
William sighed on the other side "Fine just wait there"  
  
Jess leaned forward on the counter "wow full naming the kid"  
  
Rory walked towards his kitchen counter and drunk some coffee "shut up Jesse Harrison Mariano" she pointed at him. Jess's eyes widened and she smiled at him.  
  
"Hello"  
  
Rory smiled "Luke hi where is mom?"  
  
"She left about an hour ago"  
  
"What do you mean left" Rory asked. "I'm meant to be coming to stars hollow today"  
  
"That's the thing when you didn't turn up around lunchtime she called your cell and your home and you never answered" Luke explained.  
  
"So where is she now?" she said turning round and found her jacket on the back of the sofa.  
  
"On the way to New York"  
  
"New York" she said "Thank you Luke I'm sure I'll see you" she smiled "Tell Will I'm sorry for shouting at him"  
  
"That's okay"  
  
"Bye Luke" she turned the phone off and looked up "great now what"  
  
Jess shrugged "What do you wanna do?"  
  
Rory sighed and leaned on the counter looking up at him "well i got at least 2 hours to kill" she shrugged.  
  
Jess licked his lips as Rory moved her away hair from her shoulder showing her collarbone to his eyes "what are you going to do about that"   
  
Rory smiled crossing her arms on the counter and bit her bottom lip looking up at him from under her lashes and leaned over kiss him on the lips. Jess titled his head and moved forward. Rory bought her hand up and place on the side of his face cradling him towards her.  
  
Rory deepened the kiss until they were both breathless, Rory pulled away hovering her lips over his "let you take me like you were meant too"  
  
GG  
  
Rory cuddled into his side putting her arm round him and her leg over his body possessively Jess lay on his back kissing the top of his head.  
  
"I know I said we should just enjoy the moment but I can't I've waited too long" she sat up with her knees the either side of his legs "if I went with you that day you might not been able to be where you are now"  
  
He nodded "I'm glad you didn't because I was a mess and I'm thankful for that" he said taking her hand she sat on his legs before he sat up on his hands "Rory" she looked into his eyes "me and you always seem to come back together one way or another our timing is always wrong. I don't want to wait for the next time you come into my life"  
  
Rory looked at his eyes "how did you become so good with words?"  
  
Jess shrugged "it comes with being a writer; you pick it up along the way"  
  
Rory smiled "I should hope so, Jess I want us it's always been you" she leaned forward kissing him hard on the lips threading her fingers through his short hair he smiled against her lips "I'm not letting you go ever" kissing her back.  
  
"I'm all yours"  
  


* * *

  
  
Rory rushed up the stairs clutching her jacket and swinging her arms with her car keys in her fingers. "What time do you call this?" Lorelai exclaimed. Rory stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down at her feet "I was waiting at home for a hours waiting for you and then when i try to contact you it goes straight t voicemail. And then I'm still waiting here"  
  
Rory licked her lips and smiled "Sorry mum"   
  
Lorelai shook her head and grinned alongside her "Was it a boy?"  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
Lorelai giggled.  
  
Rory looked up and shrugged.  
  
"Lets get inside and you can tell me all about it"  
  
Rory walked to her door and unlocked it. she walked in and walked to the coffee table "The closet is behind the door"  
  
Lorelai hopped foot to foot "I need the toilet"  
  
Rory pointed towards her bedroom "It's there"  
  
Lorelai charged past the living room and to the toilet.  
  
Rory took Jess's book and placed it in the envelope again and walked round to eject the disc to hide it.


	6. Chapter 6

Rory sat down on the sofa. The chain flushed and Lorelai walked out of her bedroom. Rory sighed."what's that big sigh for?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Rory looked up leaning her head on the back of the sofa "I don't remember the last time I sat on my sofa without falling asleep or doing work"  
  
Lorelai licked her lips "Is everything okay?"  
  
Rory shrugged "its nothing" she said  
  
Lorelai sat down next to her "don't see any books lying around"  
  
Rory looked down at he hands on her lap "I haven't read any recently" she stated, Lorelai raised an eyebrow. Rory sat up "so let me pack and we can get my weekend started" Rory stood up and walked into her bedroom.  
  
Lorelai pursed her lips and nodded her head slowly. Lorelai looked around the room which looked like any other apartment except it didn't look lived in. She couldn't find Rory's usual three books lying around and not even one.  
  


* * *

  
  
Rory jumped up and down, she was standing next a small boy around 6 years old "Rory i can jump higher than you"  he giggled.  
  
"Na Huh Will" Rory said in a whiny voice.  
  
William Danes grinned up at his older sister. He wore a black beanie on his head with a loose checkered shirt. William was jumping alongside Rory "Ya huh"  
  
Luke smiled as he walked into the sitting room putting his hands on his hips as he stood by the staircase "hey kids" he whistled.  
  
William froze scrambling off the sofa and stood by the arm "She started it" William pointed to Rory.  
  
"Traitor" Rory smiled giving a one armed shrug and jumped onto the floor "You've got that voice down Luke" she said and picked William up as he jumped "I was kind of scared too"  
  
Luke put his hand on the banisters "Come Will lets get ready for bed?"  
  
Will pouted "Can Rory take me?"  
  
"You have to ask Rory"  
  
Will swung his head to look at her and grinned at her "Please"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes "Come on then"  
  


* * *

  
  
The front door opened, it was pitch black inside the house as the figure tiptoed past the sofa and into the kitchen. Rory laid on her stomach on the bed. the figure screamed. Rory jumped up and rolled over onto the floor screaming alongside the figure.  
  
Rory opened her eyes "April" she exclaimed.  
  
"Rory" April said.  
  
Rory put her arms out "Luke said you were away for spring break"  
  
April dropped her bag onto the floor by her feet "Well I changed my mind" she stated "I didn't know you were going to be here then I wouldn't have taken a few days off my residency."  
  
Rory licked her lip "I'm sorry" she said.  
  
April waved her off "It doesn't matter" she stated "Ill just go sleep on the couch for now I know its late"  
  
Rory squinted at the clock on the nightstand "Its 6 in the morning you must have been traveling all night"  
  
April blinked "I'm used to being awake at this time in the morning" she stated.  
  
Rory walked round the bed "Well its a good thing I usually wake up in 15 minutes anyway" she said rubbing at her eyes and sat on the bed "Luke mentioned you had started your residency this year"  
  
April waked and sat down next to Rory "I started last August"  
  
"So how is it?"  
  
April shrugged "I've only been there for a few months but I've learned a lot so far" she said.  
  
Rory smiled "Its good that your enjoying it" she stated "Well as its morning we should eat I'm starved" she said stretching her arms above her head and stood.  
  
April moved her bag with her foot "I could use Coffee, Lorelai has been a bad influence"  
  
Rory laughed "That's Mom. Come on" They both stood.  
  


* * *

  
  
Rory hugged Lorelai round the shoulders "It doesn't seem long enough" Lorelai stated closing her eyes.  
  
Rory sighed "I know"  
  
Lorelai tightened her hold "I miss you bad Rory" she said "I'm the most clingiest mother in the whole wide world" she smiled pulling away from the hug "Promise you will call me when you get back"  
  
Rory nodded "Sure mom" she took a step back picking her bag from her feet and walked round to her car boot. once she had put her bag in the boot and shut it behind her she hugged Lorelai again shutting her eyes. "I love you" she said.  
  
"I love you too" Lorelai smiled and hugged her one more time "Now you better go. You don't' want to catch traffic"  
  
Rory nodded and opened her car door "Bye April" she waved getting in the car. April waved her arm. Rory took a deep breath "I love you and I'll talk to you soon"  
  
Lorelai nodded "Okay"  
  


* * *

  
  
Rory parked the car half onto the curb turning the engine off and getting out the car. She opened the boot heaving the large bag and locked the car behind her, she juggled her bag, her backpack and her keys and walked a bit down the road before heaving herself up the stairs.  
  
Rory opened the building front door with her key clicking the elevator door after walking to the doors and waited. the elevator doors opened and she pressed for her floor.  
  
Rory dumped her stuff near the kitchen door and took a deep breath before pressing for her answering machine messages.  
  
**'This is Rory, Leave a message'**  
  
_'Hey Rory" Paris voice said "We're back from our honeymoon and we can't wait to come see you in New York next month-"_  
  
"Shit" Rory bit her bottom lips and remembered she would show them around before they went back to Boston.  
  
_"Anyway call me back to set up the dates" Message on 29th March at 12.33_  
  
**'This is Rory, Leave a message'**  
  
_"I know, I know I should give you a few hours to get home but I miss you already so I needed to listen to your voice" Lorelai said "Even though the your message is lame" Lorelai sighed "You never did tell me who the mystery guy was what made you late to come to me and Star Hollow. so you better spill lady. call me once your back" Message left 30th March at 13.47_  
  
**'This is Rory, Leave a message'**  
  
_"Hi this is Jess. I was just calling to see if you were back from your mothers but your obviously wasn't but please call me back" message left on 30th March 17.08_  
  
Rory's eyes widened and looked at the time "that was only half hour ago" she picked the phone, her finger hovered over the call button "Come on Rory. He has already seen you naked don't be so nervous" she licked her lips and pressed down on the button. It Rung a few seconds before Jess voice shuddered into her core.  
  
"Hello"  
  
Rory licked her lips again "Hello"  
  
"Rory"  
  
Rory looked down at her feet "I just got back" she stated.  
  
"That's good" Jess paused "I hope the traffic wasn't bad"  
  
"No"  
  
It was silent for minute before Rory took a deep breath and looked up "I'm glad you called" she said "I wouldn't have been able to do it otherwise"  
  
"Do we need to talk about this or"  
  
"No" Rory snapped "Sorry" she said "I"  
  
Jess interrupted her "do you wanna meet?"  
  
Rory's lips lifted a bit "Yeah tonight or?" the question was left open.  
  
"Only if your not too tired I know you have to get up early in the morning"  
  
"I don't have to go into work until midday" she said.  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Well the only in between place is Madison"  
  
"Sure I'll meet you there in 15"  
  
Rory closed her eyes "Okay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to let you guys know I will be currently on holiday next Monday for the week so i won't be able to update until the 8th or 9th August


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers I am back from my holiday and i did promise you i would update either on the 8th or 9th august as i am 3 days late you are receiving not 1 or 2 but 3 chapters. Please enjoy

Jess zipped his jacket while he held a book between his knees, he took it and walked down towards the entrance of the Madison Square Park on the upper side knowing thats the direction Rory lives. He leaned again against a tree and opened to the last page her read.  
  
"Always having your nose in a book"  
  
Jess turned round "I've had it for a couple of days" he stated closing it again.  
  
Rory nodded from where she was standing across the road "Is it good?"  
  
Jess shrugged.  
  
Rory crossed the road "still the early stages" she said.  
  
"Yeah" Jess put the book in his back pocket "last book?"  
  
Rory smiled "Yours" she said putting her hands in her pockets "I don't get to read much" she stated "I work 12 hours and 7 days a week"  
  
Jess looked down at his feet "it must be rather boring" he whispered.  
  
Rory looked down at his feet and took a deep breath "so anyway I wanted to to apologize for just leaving a note I waited forever for you to wake up" she explained "I was already hours late for my mother"  
  
Jess put his hands in his pockets "its fine" he replied "I was up late the night before writing anyway"  
  
Rory chuckled "Sorry we're the worst conversationalist ever" she said.  
  
Jess smiled scratching the back of his head "I always have been"  
  
Rory nodded "I know" she said looking down at her feet again "I don't know what to say" she said looking up.  
  
Jess put his arms behind his back "Take comfort in the fact that you are not doing it alone." he said.  
  
Rory kept her eyes to her feet "Good" she said "I didn't tell you before but I work at the times now"  
  
Jess nodded "I knew"  
  
"Okay" Rory licked her lips "well the sex was great. I thought I just put that out there you know because I have no idea what to say" she took a breath "And I love the book I don't think I actually mentioned that by the way. I just sorted of sobbed like a ugly person and then we had sex which I mentioned was great"  
  
Jess smiled "even after all these years your pretty innocent"  
  
"Well I've done not a lot of innocent things" she looked up from where she had her head bent "skipping a whole week of Yale, slept with a married man and stole a yacht within one year"  
  
"Wow a class A Felon"   
  
Rory grinned "I have criminal things on my record thank i would have liked" she stated "so I'm not sure I can presume" she stopped.  
  
Jess took a step forward "its really up to you"  
  
Rory put her head up and moved her arms to her side "well its not just me deciding so" she trailed off as she shifted on her feet.   
  
Jess moved one of his arms forward just as Rory moved towards him. he took her hand and pulled her towards him. Rory pressed closer to him and she took a long breath out before leaning forward and kissing him. Jess bought his hand to the back of her head as he deepened the kiss.  
  
Rory titled her head as she kissed Jess bring her arms around his shoulders, they pulled back and she glanced up "I think that kind of answers the question" Jess stated.  
  
Rory bit the side of her lip and smiled "At least we still knows this part works"  
  
Jess smiled.  
  


* * *

  
Rory walked through the office with a permanent grin on her face as she greeted everybody, swinging her door open and threw her bag onto the sofa. She moved her head side to side before walking round the table and stood in front of her messy desk.  
  
Rory gathered the files on the corner of the desk and evened them out before putting them back. sorting through the outstanding work she hummed as she worked.  
  
Rory held her head up with her hand where she was leaning on her elbow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also i forgot to mention I will be updating every weekend as i am due back at work on Friday.


	8. Chapter 8

**'This is Rory I can't come to the phone right now, but I'm home really, I'm just screening my calls. So start talking and if you're someone I want to speak with I'll pick up the phone. Otherwise, well, what can I say?'**   
  
_"What a chipper voicemail" Lorelai stated "it seems you are home then because you wouldn't have changed this message if you had been kidnapped" Lorelai coughed "No! i'm catching something now so call me back" message left on 11th May 8.52am._   
  


* * *

  
**'Hi this is Rory's answering machine. What are you?'**   
  
_"This is Jess's answering machine. The man that I was named after says that you should totally answer your door at 8.30pm tonight." message left on 2nd June at 13.58pm_   
  


* * *

  
Rory scratched her leg as she sat on her bed holding onto towel against her body. Glancing at the time she reached up the bed to grab her jammies and sports bra for bed. She walked into the toilet and got dressed. A few minutes later she brushed her hair after loosening the hairband.  
  
Pressing the machine for her message she opened the door "Hi"  
  
Jess leaned against the door frame "Hi"  
  
Rory opened the door wider so he could walk. She shut the door behind him and deleted her messages from her machine "Sorry I didn't get your message until now"  
  
Jess shrugged "Its okay, I bring food and a letter"   
  
Rory grinned taking the letter from his hand "I'll read this while you mosey over to my tiny kitchen" she says waving her hand to shoo him. She walked round the sofa and sat back "well Mr Mariano what do we have here"  
  
Jess rolled his eyes opening the top cupboard and got two plates and grabbed some cutlery "Just open it" he said walking over to the sofa holding the utensils and the bag and sat down.  
  
 _"Mr Mariano_  
 _Thank you for your recent submission of your second book with us. We would like to inform we will be picking up your Novel 'It is what it is, You and Me' to distribute in the US._  
  
Rory bounced on the sofa "oh fancy" she smiled. she continued reading and skipped all the jargon.  
  
 _"Once your novel has been printed we will be shipping 5,000 copies to each Barnes and Nobles stores. We have arranged for a book tour this includes promotion and signings for 3 weeks._  
  
Rory held the letter to her chest "There is like a couple of hundred Barnes and Nobles in the US Jess"   
  
Jess leaned back putting his arm on the sofa back and shrugged "not every copy is going to be bought"  
  
Rory leaned back into his arm "that's not the point" she rolled her eyes "This is big" she grinned kissing him on the lips.  
  
Jess licked his lips "your hot when your excited"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and hit him on the chest "don't try and change the subject" she stated.  
  
"I was making a observation"   
  
Rory clasped her hands together "I'm more excited than you are"   
  
Jess put his hand on her hands and put them down on her lap "I am excited about the fact my book will be sitting in one of the largest book retailers but I'll be away for 3 weeks"  
  
Rory's face fell a bit and she released her hands "Oh yeah" she exclaimed "I rarely see you as it is"  
  
Jess grabbed the side of her face gently "I was away from you for 8 years 3 weeks is nothing"  
  
Rory sighed "Your right and we can always call each other"  
  
"Now stop worrying because its not until September" Jess kissed her on the lips pulling away to give her cutlery  "Now eat its going to go icky"  
  
Rory took the fork.

* * *

 

Those few months came around fast. Rory left early before work to drive him to airport at 5.30 in the morning. She watched his retreating back get on the plane with his agent.   
  


* * *

  
Rory laid on her bed glancing at the time she closed her eyes. The first 2 days without Jess was easy but he had been gone for a whole week now  and they would have usually seen each other every 3 days at best. They've conversed in every state so far, yesterday was more than once.   
  
Rory picked her phone from the bedroom dressing table and dialed Jess's mobile.  
  
 **'This is Jess Mariano. I am unable to answer the phone at the moment but if you leave details, I will get back to you'**  
  
" _Just FYI your voicemail sucks" Rory said into her phone "We have this senior management dinner at the end of summer. I'm always the one without someone to take me and I was hoping you go with me. Its okay if you don't want to. Call me back" she ended the message. Message on 14 September._

* * *

  
**'Hi this is Rory's answering machine. What are you?'**  
  
 _"Boyfriend" Jess voice said "Sorry I missed your call. You don't have to be afraid Rory. But if you want me to I will. Hopefully we won't miss each other next time" Message on 15 September_  
  
Rory deleted the message before dialing his number, she moved to the kitchen and turned the oven off grabbing the oven mitts to take her tray out. She moved the plate nearer the oven and picked up the spring rolls of the tray and dropping them "Ow" she stuck her finger in her mouth.  
  
"Mariano"  
  
"Ooh very professional" Rory said round her thumb.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Rory took her finger out and moved the other roll on the plate "just burnt my finger" she said putting the phone between her shoulder and cheek "So what writer story are you bestowing on me today?"  
  
"I had a marriage proposal again today?"  
  
Rory picked up the plate and moving to her sofa "that's your 3rd since you've been gone should I be jealous?"  
  
"I'm not the marriage type" Jess stated.  
  
"How do you know if your not a marriage type? if you've never been married"  
  
"I don't know" he said.  
  
Rory frowned "Don't you ever think about it? or do you not imagine getting married"  
  
"If it's the right person then maybe I'll reconsider it"  
  
Rory slumped down on the sofa "mm"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Jess asked.  
  
Rory traced the sofa arm trim "nothing"  
  
"Well you wouldn't of made that sound if it was nothing"  
  
Rory bit her lip "I don't want to upset you"  
  
"your upsetting me now Rory" Jess said as his voice got louder.  
  
Rory hit the arm "i don't want to tell you" There was a bang on the line "Jess" she whispered "Jess" she called into the phone but it was silent on the other line.  
  
Rory looked down and sniffed ending the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooooooh


	9. Chapter 9

After the other nights phone call Jess didn't ring back and Rory had tried to ring him the next morning but it went straight to voicemail. She hadn't heard from him for 2 days.

* * *

  
Rory shot up from her desk as she felt someone nudge her awake from her unexpected sleep.  
  
Hudson stood next to her "Rory your going to be late"  
  
Rory squinted her eyes "For what"  
  
"Your yearly review with HR"  
  
"Shit" she sat up and hit her knee on the desk "Ow" she hopped on her good leg holding herself up with the door handle.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Rory nodded "I gotta go" she said standing  "Thanks Hudson" she limped out of her office.

* * *

  
Rory traced a swirly pattern on the sofa while she waited for her mother to pick up her phone. She called in sick this morning feeling like someone had trampled all over her and over again. Especially what happened yesterday at her meeting.  
  
"Hello Dragonfly Inn, How may I help you today?" Lorelai answered.  
  
"Mum"   
  
"Hey" she said "You don't usually ring on this number? what's wrong?"  
  
Rory sighed "I called in sick" she said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I haven't had the best week so far?"  
  
"Whats happened?" she asked.  
  
Rory punched the sofa arm "What hasn't happened?" she stated "My car broke down Sunday so I had to take the subway. And then I had this massive fight with my boyfriend and then I got called into the HR department for my year review"  
  
"Okay first things first. Car breaking down, that thing has been with you since graduation from Chilton I think its about time you got another car. We'll skip the boyfriend subject for now so tell me more about the meeting"  
  
Rory looked down at the coffee table "they are worried about my holiday" she said "they said I don't take enough holiday off and my editing is being effected. Something to do about a sentence structure in one of their front page pieces. And of course its not just me that's looking and editing stuff" she explained.  
  
"Did you tell them that?"  
  
"Yeah" she whined "I didn't want to think I was blaming anyone but they were so cut throat Mom. Saying I was responsible for those pieces and if it continued they would have to demote me" she explained "I'm so careful Mum I read and re-read those articles once I get them, once I have edited it and I check it 2 more times so I don't understand why this is happening"   
  
"I think you need to really talk to them about the issue your facing because there isn't just you that reads those articles. You have other senior editors"  
  
Rory licked her lips "I know your right mom but it still feels like I'm not worthy of the times"  
  
"Rory Gilmore don't you ever think about that? The times have the most compassionate worker in their staff and anyone who thinks otherwise is a fool. You have shown them you are not some small town girl trying to make it in the city because your not." Lorelai said.  
  
Rory smiled "Thanks Mom"  
  
"Now tell me about this boyfriend of yours" Lorelai asked.  
  
"We're not on the best of terms at the moment" she stated.  
  
"So tell me more about the fight you had"  
  
"It was stupid really, we've been dating since I returned in March"  
  
"What and I only telling me now" Lorelai screeched "6 months Rory"  
  
"I know, I know" Rory said "I didn't want to jinx it Mom. I don't have the best dating history since Harvard. All dates ended with just that so I waited to mention anything"  
  
"It's okay really but he sounds special" Lorelai said.  
  
"He is" Rory stated "I never had time to just sit back and read. He's given me my joy of reading back and I think I might"  
  
"You sound in love" Lorelai stated.  
  
Rory bit her bottom and frowned "I don't want to rush it Mom. I want to be able to fall in love with someone slowly, enjoy the time spend with him but he's on a book tour at the moment and that's sort of why we had a fight"  
  
"Is it because he's on a book tour? Or is it he's enjoying his job? What is it?"   
  
Rory sighed in exasperation "its the woman flaunting themselves at him"  
  
"Oh Rory that's jealousy" Lorelai stated  
  
Rory whined standing up from the sofa "I've become one of those women"  
  
Lorelai laughed "But has ever made you doubt him"  
  
"No" Rory snapped "Of course not he wouldn't do such a thing but he said that he's not the marriage type, does that mean he won't want to get married or"  
  
"What did he exactly say to you"  
  
Rory crossed her arms "He said and I quote 'I don't know' I mean what sort of answer is that"   
  
Lorelai was silent for a few minutes "Did he say anything else?"  
  
"I quote 'If it's the right person then maybe I'll reconsider it'. Does that  mean he doesn't see anything happening with me or does he not love me the way I love him" Rory gasped "Oh my god I Love him" Rory bit her bottom lip "I'm so in love with him"  
  
"Why don't you just ask him?"  
  
Rory turned "I would if he answers his damn phone" she stated "Oh mom "I need to know but he won't be back until the 5th September. How can I wait for that long?"  
  
Lorelai sighed "You just have to"  
  
Rory whined "I'm going to hate every minute of it"  
  
Lorelai laughed "that's what happens when you love someone"  
  
"Thanks Mom"  
  
"That's what I'm here for" Lorelai said "Now you need to tell me how good the sex is"  
  
"Whoa Whoa I'm not discussing my sex life with you"  
  
"Come on, Rory just a little"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and sank down on the sofa again "Well" she hesitated "He's different" she stuttered "" can't believe I'm telling you this" she mumbled "Better than all of them put together"  
  
"More experienced than Logan" Lorelai asked "Is he old?"  
  
"No he is not old" Rory gasped "near the same age"  
  
"Is he over 45? 40? 39?"  
  
There was a knock on the door, Rory stood from the couch "Honestly Mom, my boyfriend is not old" she stated opening the door. Jess stood on the other side just as Rory finished her sentence "Hi"  
  
Jess had his hand in his pockets "Hi"  
  
Rory opened the door wider and took a step back "Hey Mom can I call you back?"   
  
"He's there isn't he?" Rory mmhed "Well call me back" Lorelai said.  
  
"Bye Mum" she said putting the phone down, Jess walked from the corridor "I tried calling you" Rory said shutting the door behind him and turned round.  
  
"I know" Jess said.  
  
Rory shook her head and walked away from him towards the sofa "I haven't had the best week so far so"  
  
Jess put his arms at his side "I shouldn't have said that to you yesterday" he stated "I just had teenager moment"  
  
Rory turned round and lent back on the back of the sofa "I don't know why I didn't just tell you"  she whispered looking at the floor "I've had a lot of time thinking while you were gone" she stated "I know Marriage isn't something we ever talked about and to be honest I hadn't thought about it until then"  
  
Jess shifted to his other leg "I don't imagine getting married to someone" he said truthfully.  
  
"That's something I never saw myself as" Rory whispered "I just want the option"   
  
Jess looked down at the floor "I'm not saying that you can't"  
  
Rory crossed her arms "it just came across like that"  
  
"I apologize if it did" Jess said "Are we good?"  
  
Rory looked over at him "yeah" she replied "But I sort of hate you now because you have leave again" she smiled.  
  
Jess took her hand "I don't have to be back until tomorrow lunch"  
  
Rory swung their arms between them stepping towards him "I suppose your forgiven" she smiled.  
  
Jess shook his head using his other hand to tickle her side "I am, Am I" Rory nodded her head and giggled.  
  
"I think we just had our first fight?" Rory stated.  
  
Jess bought her closer to him and put his arm round her waist  "Looks like it" he said "But you know what they say about what comes after you've made up"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes leaning up to kiss him on the lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Rory sat in front of her computer with her papers round the desk and in little piles around her chair. She licked her lips taking a sip of the coffee cup and placed it back on top of the files. The cup fell sideways spilling over the paper "NO" she stood quickly and lifted the cup grabbing tissue's from her drawer to soak up the liquid.  
  
Rory dabbed at the soiled papers and growled putting the wet tissue in the bin. Grabbing another handful of tissue's she cleared it up the best she could. She picked her office phone and dialed Kelsie's extension "Miss Gilmore what can  help you with?"  
  
Rory picked the stained papers "Please go to Lucy and get her article printed again"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Rory put the phone down and her own personal phone rung "Hello" she answered moving the paper in the bin.  
  
"2 more days"  
  
Rory lent back in her seat "I know it feels like you've been gone years" she said.  
  
"Are you pouting Miss Gilmore?" Jess asked.  
  
Rory smiled "No"  
  
"Yes you are"   
  
Rory let a sigh of exasperation "you caught me" she laughed.  
  
"I always knew there was a childish Rory Gilmore somewhere"  
  
"Well she's gone now" Rory said "So how was Florida?"  
  
"Hot"  
  
Rory flipped her hair even though Jess couldn't see it "I miss you" she whispered.  
  
Jess whispered back "I miss you too"  
  
Rory pouted.  
  
"Turn that frown upside down" Jess stated "Tuesday"  
  


* * *

  
Rory typed nonstop on the keyboard only pausing to backspace, her phone rung but she continued to type. "Hello" she answered having the phone cradled to her cheek and shoulder while she still worked.   
  
"This is security down at reception, we have no authorization to let Jess Mariano in reception"  
  
Rory held the phone and sat up "Its cool Blake I'll come down" she said putting the phone back and saved her document before standing up and walked towards the elevator. The elevator dinged she walked out the door to the lobby.  
  
Rory went through the glass doors "You didn't have to bring it to me" she said taking the folder from him.  
  
Jess rolled his eyes "and make you stop working" he said "I'm not going to make you drive a few block when I could just drop it off"  
  
Rory held the folder to her chest "You said you had work" she said.  
  
Jess took his hand from behind his back "I lied" he stated "I had an appointment with my publisher today" he said putting his hands in his pockets "as from the 10th of September my new book has sold 600,000 copies"  
  
Rory's eyes widened "Jess" she exclaimed putting her arms round his neck and kissed him on the lips. "Its only been released for 3 weeks" she said pulling away.  
  
"I know" Jess said.  
  
Rory tightened her hold round his neck "I'm so proud of you" she stated.  
  
"Its just luck" Jess said.  
  
Rory moved side to side "well you have the best luck" she said grinning widely "we're are going out later"  
  
Jess smiled "its a weekday" he stated "what have you done with Rory?"  
  
Rory kissed him "well my boyfriend is going to be on the bestsellers list so I think the other Rory will have to come out and play today"  
  
Jess licked is lips "Mm I don't think I know this other Rory"  
  
"Well this Rory in front of you is not the yacht stealing type but the other one totally is"  
  
Jess moved his hands from her sides down her waist "Grade A criminal that Rory 2.0" he said "better watch out"  
  
Rory stuck her tongue out at him.  
  


* * *

  
Rory cuddled into his side as Jess lent on the bar "so tell me best seller author is it all it can be expected?" Rory asked bringing her wine to her lips and her other arm round his shoulders.  
  
"It's still surreal I mean I get people sending me fan mail. I mean 10 years ago I was just starting out by going around to try and get the suspect in stores. I go into a bookstore and I see all my books in a row on the recommended shelf, I mean there's a line of Jess Mariano books ready to be bought and read to inspire some kids it's… I haven't got the word for it" Jess explained.  
  
Rory smiled "You know I meant what I said this morning" she said putting her glass on the table "I really am proud of you"  
  
Jess nodded "tell you the truth that means a lot to me" he said.  
  
Rory shrugged "I always said you could do it" Jess moved side wards and moved round the seat so Rory could stand in between his legs "I love you and" she paused "thank you for sending me that copy"  
  
Jess moved her hair away from her face "I love you to"  
  
Rory looked down "really?"  
  
Jess leaned in "I never stopped" he whispered against her lips and kissed him.

* * *

  
This is the moment that she wanted the perfect guy to see the real her. The Rory Gilmore who grew up in a small town loving books and coffee, not some big journalist at the New York Times.   
  
While kissing Jess Rory put her cup on the floor. She lifted herself to place her legs on the other side of him.  
  
Jess stared up at her as she leaned forward putting her hands on the back of the sofa behind his head "I love a good movie as the next person but I'm bored" she whispered against his lips and smiled grinding her herself into his.  
  
Jess groaned lifting one of his arms and placed his hand on her back settling it above her bum.  
  
Rory stared at the ceiling as she laid on her side tucking herself against Jess arms that circled her shoulders "I think I'm seeing a pattern forming" she stated feeling his fingers tracing her bare collarbone.  
  
Jess smiled "well I can't help that I'm just hard to resist"  
  
Rory licked her lips "Or maybe your just hard a lot"  
  
Jess shook his head and stared down at her.  
  
Rory raised an eyebrow "What"  
  
Jess shook his head again and leaned down to kiss her on her lips "Nothing" he said.  
  
 **'This is Rory, Leave a message'**  
  
 _"This has gone on long enough Loin-fruit" Lorelai's voice said._  
  
Jess sighed.  
  
 _Lorelai continued "Its bad enough I never got calls from you when you didn't have a boyfriend but it feels like i don't have a daughter" she explained "Please Please tell me his name" she pleaded "Call me when you can hopefully before thanksgiving. Bye" message left on 6th October 11.20._  
  
Rory moved her hair "you have to let go of me" she said "I need to go" she blinked up at him. Jess pouted tightening his hold on her "Jess" she shrieked hitting him on his bare chest. Jess kissed her laughing against her lips and loosened his arm from her shoulder.   
  
Rory sat up brushing her hair away "I swear my mother has the worst timing" turning round on the sofa and standing up to grab her blouse where it sat on the top o the lamps.  
  
Jess groaned "I still suggest naked Friday" he pointed at her.  
  
Rory threw his boxers at his head "Dirty man" she smiled and walked over to her answering machine.  
  
Jess moved his boxers away from his face.  
  
Rory picked up the phone and dialed her mothers number and took her mail from the table **"Me and Luke and William are not here at the moment if you would like to leave a message say your thing after the beep..."**  
  
Rory sighed "answering machines are so annoying" she stated "Mom call me back" she said putting the phone back and walking around the sofa. She sat down next to Jess as he had put his boxers back on and had sat up. Rory flipped through the letters and leaned back into Jess arm on the back of the sofa "Why have i got post for you?" she said handing it to him.  
  
Jess smiled and pushed it back "Its for you" he said.  
  
Rory raised an eyebrow "Your very weird today" she put the rest of her post on the coffee table and sat back to open it. Rory pulled out a piece of paper looking up and opened the letter.  
  
 ** _9th October 2015_**  
 ** _'Rory'_**  
 ** _It may seem strange I'm sending you post when I could could just give it you but if I didn't I wouldn't be able to ask you._**  
 ** _Each morning I have to leave early because you have to go to work._**  
 ** _Each lunch time you call me because you left one of your papers in my apartment._**  
 ** _Each night you don't get back to your own apartment until late._**  
 ** _Each night I knock on your door because you were meant to have come over to mine and I find out the next day you fell asleep on the sofa like you do other times._**  
 ** _Each day I have to leave your apartment and go back to mine._**  
  
"Yes"  
  
Jess pointed to the letter "You didn't finish it" he said.  
  
Rory shrugged "I was going to ask but you beat me to it" she stated. Jess took the letter "What you doing I want to keep it" Rory exclaimed reaching for it as he held it out of her reach "Jess" she whined.  
  
Jess grinned "When were you going to ask me"  
  
Rory hit him on the chest "I changed my mind because I wanted to tell you that I am going to leave my job first" she stated "I've applied for about 15 jobs so I'm in the middle of traning new recruits to take my place"  
  
"I thought you loved your job" Jess said "As long as I've known you the times was your dream end goal"  
  
Rory sighed "Not anymore, the first year was new and exciting but I had more late nights and I swear I was losing weight from not eating because I was so busy. All I was doing was reading and changing other people work. After being there for another 8 more months I dreaded getting up and going into work" she explained. "if that was my dream job reality is crushing it and you know what it doesn't bother me"  
  
Jess leaned forward and kissed her "how long did your pro and con list take?"  
  
"Like 3 days" she laughed.  
  
"If that's what you want to do then that's okay"  
  
'This is Rory, Leave a message'  
  
Rory sighed "yeah it is and yes"  
  
"Call me back Rory" Lorelai said and the answering machine beeped.  
  
Jess traced her cheek with his finger "I think you should tell her now"  
  
Rory pouted "I wanted to keep you all to myself few more weeks but I do owe my mother after dodging her calls"  
  
Jess untangled himself from her and stood from the sofa "You should ring her now"  
  
Rory took a deep breath out "Okay"


	11. Chapter 11

1st November 2015  
  
Rory whistled "Maybe I should take you my office functions more often if I get to see you in a nice suit"  
  
Jess rolled his eyes and as he stood infront of the mirror in his bathroom. He fiddled with his tie, he growled pulling it out of his collar "forget the damn thing" he said throwing on his bed.  
  
Rory put her clutch bag on the bed and grabbed the tie "Come here" Jess turned "I thought females were supposed to take forever to get ready" She said lifting Jess collar up and brung the tie back round the white shirt. Jess looked down as Rory pulled the tie tighter "Here we go" she stated putting his collar down "All done"  
  
Rory stepped back but Jess wraped his arm round her waist and bring her back to him "Are you sure we can't just stay here?"  
  
Rory put her arm round his neck "I would love to but this is going to be the last Senior editior function I'll have with them" she said "But I'm sure I will give you anthing you want when we come back" she said pulling away from him.  
  
Jess grabbed his wallet and his car keys and they walked out of the apartment. Jess shut the door behind them "Are you 50% or 100% sure we can't stay here"  
  
Rory grabbed his hand "Sorry dodger but if we don't go, I go alone or home" she smiled.  
  
Jess smirked "Such a tease"  
  
They stood infront to of an silver Audi R8 V10 "Ooh Mr Mariano you are really spoiling me today" Rory said putting her arm round his waist "Well it looks like you are getting lucky today.  
  
Jess put his arm round his shoulder "It was a gift from the publishers"  
  
Rory shrugged "It dosn't matter right? you like it?"  
  
Jess grinned at her "Yeah" he said opening the passenger door open for her "After you" Rory got ino the car and Jess shut the door going round the to the dirvers side and got in. He pressed the engine button above the steering wheel. the engine rumbled to life and he pulled out of the curb making a quick U-Turn before another car came.  
  
Rory took Jess arm as they got out of the elevator "I should warn you. your going to stick to me like glue"  
  
"I see that" Jess put his arm round her waist "but I won't be complaining"   
  
Rory smiled at her fellow editors and introduced Jess to them "Who is this handsome devil" Hudson's voice said.  
  
Rory grinned "Back off Hudson this ones mine"  
  
Hudson winked at her "Don't worry honey, he's not my type"  
  
Rory shook her head "Jess, Hudson is the books editor" she said "Hudson this is my boyfriend Jess Mariano"  
  
Hudson crossed his arms "Pleasure to meet you" he smiled "me meeting you here saves the company on paper" he stated.  
  
Rory smirked putting her hand on Jess chest "well if you excuse me for a few minutes" she smiled kissing Jess on the cheek and whispered in his ear before leaving. She walked over to the bar and ordered her and Jess a drink.  
  
"Hey Ace"  
  
Rory turned leaning on the bar "Logan" she said.  
  
Logan Hutzberger hasn't chnged much over the last 7 years except his hair was much longer and pushed back away from his face. A thick wedding band currently resided on his finger. Logan held a glass of scotch in his hand.  
  
Rory held her hands loosly infront of her "Congratulations Mr Daddy"  
  
Logan nodded "Amelia is tiny" he stated "I heard through the office your resigning as soon as you have another job in line"  
  
Rory nodded "news travel fast"  
  
Logan looked over at the toher side of the room and pointed "He dosn't know I'm here"  
  
Rory nodded "I would like to keep that way Logan you understand right?" Logan nodded and finished his glass "its not that I have anything against you anymore"  
  
Logan put the glass on the bar "Past is the past" he stated "Hope everything goes alright for you" he smiled "Goodbye Ace, I have a baby daughter to get home to" he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Bye Logan" she took her and Jess's drink and watched Logan walk out of the room to the elevator. She walked back to Jess "Here" she handed him a small drink.  
  
"I'll be in touch" Hudson stated walking away.  
  
Jess took a sip of of drink "So what did he want?" he said looking over at her.  
  
Rory bit he bottom lip "How do-"  
  
Jess rolled his eyes "his father owns the place" he stated.  
  
"He's in a good place now" she said "Wife and Daughter"  
  
Jess dunk his drink in one go "You changed him" Rory shrugged, he held her close to him "No you did Rory. he was a completely diffeent person when he was with you, just how you have changed me."  
  
"You make me a better person and enourage me to be something better even though I never thought it could be possible. I love you so much and  I am so grateful and lucky that you are back in my Life"  
  
Rory smiled "I love you Jess" she kissed him "So bad that its physcally hurts when I'm away from you"  
  


* * *

  
  
Rory licked the envolope and shut it closed putting it on the pile next to her pile post. She picked up a copy of her resume and folded it in a brown A5 envelope along with her letter, sealing it closed she piled it on top of the other ones.  
  
Jess walked into the apartment putting his keys next to the phone "Hey your back early?"  
  
Rory looked up as she folded "Yeah I couldn't sit at work so I bought some work back with me to do" she stated grabbing the pile of A5 letters and stood from the floor putting them on the table.  
  
"How are you handling everything"  
  
Rory rubbed her forehead "its stressful" she stated.  
  
Jess wrapped his arms round her waist from behind "are you really sure leaving is something you want to do?"  
  
Rory took a deep breath "as much as leaving the times is sad. they never offered for me to sign on as one of the journalist so they enever really wanted me in the first place" she explained "its just finding another job is hard"  
  
Jess leaned his chin on her shoulder.  
  
Rory closed her eyes "I've been rejected for other newpapers in Manhatten. I have a interview for Bay ridge Eagle and I'm still waiting on the Jersey Reporter"  
  
"No"  
  
Rory turned round his arms "No" she said.  
  
"Brooklyn Rory" Jess said.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes "They may not even want me"  
  


* * *

  
  
William stood at the door of his parent’s bedroom, in the bed the two lumps under the covers groaned. Lorelai Danes stood from the bed after flinging the covers off of her, she walked to the door with her eyes half closed "what's wrong?" she opened her eyes.  
  
"Mummy there's a bogey man"  
  
Lorelai nodded "come on then let's see then" they walked down the landing and Will followed behind her she opened his bedroom. This was Rory's old bedroom but once William was old enough he asked if he could move into the bedroom downstairs. Williams’s bed was pushed against one of the walls with a huge lamp towering over it. Lorelai switched the light on and the room got filled with light.  
  
She walked in waving her hands round his bedroom "look Will there is no Bogey man"  
  
William ran to her and looked around "otay mummy"  
  
Lorelai nodded "hop into bed" He ran into the bed "go to sleep Will" she said giving him a kiss on the head and started to leave.  
  
"Mummy wait till I'm asleep" he said. Lorelai sighed and sat down on the bed as Will cuddled to her side.  
  
Ten minutes later all you could hear was Will sleeping in her arms. Lorelai stood and walked back out returning to bed. Another ten minutes later Luke got up for the diner. It had turned six o clocks in the morning.  
  
By the time Luke left for the Diner Lorelai had got up, while in the middle of picking some clothes for Will the phone rang " **Me and Luke are not here at the moment if you would like to leave a message say your thing after the beep..."** Lorelai ran down the stairs  
  
 _"Hey Mum I was just calling you to see if you could talk I was thinking of coming-"_  
  
Lorelai grabbed the phone "Hey fruit loin I'm here"  
  
"Hey I thought you might be asleep still" Rory said.  
  
"No just dressing William continues about thinking of coming what?"  
  
"I was just thinking of coming down to Star's Hollow for christmas"  
  
Lorelai squealed "Will you be bringing this mystery boyfriend" she asked "What is he like?"  
  
She should sense the smile on Rory's face "After you get to know him Mom he's just so book smart and he loves them as much I do" Rory gushed "And well the sex is great"  
  
"Ew I don't want to hear that" Lorelai laughed she could tell the adoration in her daughters voice "From the sound of it you made up alright" she stated sitting down on the stairs.  
  
"Mum he's the one and I mean the one where I can see everything with him just like you have with Luke. I love him so much Mom"  
  
"That's great hun, you sound so happy" she smiled "so what you doing now?" Lorelai listened to the background noise.  
  
"Well he has a early flight back to his publishing house to finish finalizing copy's for their future stock this morning so I am dropping him off first and then going to work"  
  
"I don't want a bum with my daughter. So how much money does he get from his book?"  
  
"Mum"  
  
"What it's a simple question?"  
  
"I'm not telling you that" Rory coughed "anyway we should be there around 6 on Christmas Eve Eve so that we'll eat at the diner like always"  
  
"Ok fruit cake can't wait to see the man that has stolen my precious daughter's heart" Lorelai said  
  
There was a silence and shuffle "okay Mum well I have to go..." Rory laughed "my boyfriend's distracting me while I wait for the traffic light to change" she laughed again then she heard a hitting noise "love you mum"  
  
"Love you"  
  
Lorelai put the phone down and went to see to Will. After she put the phone back on the hanger did she realize Rory did not tell her the guy's name? Will was already dressed and he played in his room while Lorelai got dressed in her pencil skirt and blouse. Sipping some heels on Lorelai grabbed her suit jacket calling Will to get downstairs and put his shoes on and started to walk to Luke's.  
  
Opening the door, the bell sounded above them. William ran in first followed by Lorelai "hey get away from the back before Daddy catches" she didn't need to finish the sentence; Luke came down from the back they leaned over and kissed across the counter.  
  
"Ew gross" Will said "This is a pubwic place" he sneered finishing the sentence with a weird voice.  
  
Lorelai took her sons chin and kissed his cheek "Ew Mum I got girl disease" Will wiped his face.  
  
"It's your mother it doesn't count" winking at him and turning to the counter to pick up her large cup of coffee "ahh my first love has come back to me" she said dreamily taking a big sip from the cup.  
  
Will cocked his head sideward "isn't Daddy your first love?"   
  
Lorelai smiled "of course he is the first time I came here as Lola" Will frowned.  
  
Luke laughed "don't listen to your mother" he came from behind the counter "so what did Rory want this morning?"   
  
Lorelai rose an eyebrow "how do you know it was her this morning?"  
  
Luke made a zipping noise "she tries to call every morning so I expect one of them got through"  
  
Lorelai put the cup down "she's got a new boyfriend" she stated "I've never heard her in a daze and she says she has found 'the one' as she calls it" he picked up the coffee pot "it's good that she's happy"  
  
Luke went to serve a guy at the table next to him "yes Kirk" he got beckoned   
  
"I was wondering"  
  
"About what Kirk?"   
  
Kirk stuck his nose in the menu "French toast is it actually French?"  
  
Luke sighed "yes Kirk that's why it's called French toast"  
  
"Mm" Kirk hummed.  
  
Luke sat down with his hand under his chin on the table after seconds of pondering Kirk decided to have French toast but hold the French, so in other words Kirk just wanted toast.  
  
"Yes Sookie... I'm on my way as we speak... just hopping in the car this second" she looked up as Luke stood in front of her "just hold on fruit cake" pointing at the screen.  
  
"Look its Rory"  
  
"Then why does it say Inn?" he asked.  
  
"See Rory's calling from an Inn where...alright I'm going to work" she stood up and turned to Will "Come on Will?"  
  
Luke laughed and went behind the counter. Will got off the stool "Mummy can I have than secret thing you said I could have"  
  
Lorelai picked her jacket up "sure baby let's go" turning to Luke and taking another sip of her coffee "Luke we're having dinner with Rory for christmas. She wants her parents to meet her boyfriend'" she said the last part in quotation marks  
  
"Okay I'll shut the diner early and act like parent"  
  
Lorelai shook her head and leaning over to kiss him again murmuring against his lips "you don't have to act like a parent you have three kids to prove it" she smiled "including Rory" they kissed again  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Love you" Lorelai said kissing him.  
  
Will pull her hand "come on Mummy stop makin out" she turned  
  
"Lorelai" looking back and stopping her son he sighed "yeah" Luke actually smiled "love you too" she grinned and left.


	12. The Place of Inspiration

> The Place of Inspiration  
>  By Rory Gilmore  
>    
>  In a tiny town named Stars Hollow that is where I grew up. At the same time someone very dear to me was not having the best childhood. Let’s start with the girl that became everything the boy needed to be.
> 
>   
>  After my mother had me, she fled to that little town of Stars Hollow in a shed of the Inn she now owns. Which was later named The Dragonfly Inn. My mother, my inspiration did the best she could with what she had. I grew reading the likes of Charles Dickens and the Brothers Grimm stories hoping there was something out for people who loved books as much as breathing. When I got accepted in Chilton an elite private school of New Haven that is when I met him the boy of the story. However he wasn't a student at the school, no.
> 
>   
>  The boy grew up in New York moving to one place to another with his mother. His father, the boy had always known as the one that left when he was barely a day old. After years of moving he was finally sent to that little town of Stars Hollow.
> 
>   
>  This story is not an easy one so therefore let’s start with when these two met.
> 
>   
>  My mother and I are two people you should never argue about old classics because we could shoot you out the water with our pop culture references. And the one thing that balanced my dear kooky mother was a local diner owner. Over the years he became sort of a father figure to me. That diner owner was always the one supplying my mother and I with obscene amounts of coffee, commenting on my mother’s poor choice of diet which including the coffee. This diner man was also the go to man for fixing our house which we dearly called 'The Crap Shack.'
> 
>   
>  But their partnership is whole other story.
> 
>   
>  The boy from the big city and the girl of the small town met on his first day to Star Hollow. That diner owner was the boy’s uncle.  
>  The one thing the boy and the girl had in common was their love of books and the fantasy it contained. When girl asking the boy if he read much, he answered 'What's much' and walked out. There was the girl clutching a copy of 'Howl' in her hand, she opened her beloved book to find pencil at the side and that where the writing in the margins began.
> 
>   
>  They had an awkward start and began dating shortly after.
> 
>   
>  Just like every other high school relationship it ended him leaving as he travelled across the US to see his estranged dad in Venice Beach.
> 
>   
>  The girl heartbroken started her new journey at Yale and that's where she discovered herself.
> 
>   
>  Lets fast forward to where the girl was not coping well with her classes and the constant pressure of having to be the best. The girl finally collapsed, stealing a yacht and dropping out of Yale. The first few months was hard, the girl fell out with her mother about dropping out. The consequences of stealing that Yatch had to complete community service.
> 
>   
>  Then the boy with difficult childhood, leaving the heartbroken girl appeared out of nowhere carrying an edition of his very first novel. The girl whose life had fallen apart by some simple words was now planning meaningless parties and functions for the elite of New Haven. The boy wanted to share with the girl with what he had accomplished. That boy had grown up into a man who had a very bad start in life always moving around never having a permanent residence for more than a few months at a time. The boy had sat down and written a whole novel.
> 
>   
>  Jess Mariano may have been raised in New York but he was made in Philadelphia. And as much as the girl would want to say she had a hand in the boy Jess Mariano' success, Philadelphia was his home and the one place of inspiration.
> 
>   
>  I hope that the girl in this story would be able to make her success in Philadelphia just like that boy did.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its time to meet the parents!!!

The car pulled up the driveway. Jess turned the engine off "Jess you didn't have to wear a suit I mean Mom has seen you in normal clothes before" Rory said.

Jess fanned his palms on the steering wheel "I had to wear this today to look good for my publisher and besides you haven't told her about me. Just some guy who wrote a series of books"

Rory sighed "that's not fair if I had told her straight out Mom would argue with me and then I would have been late for work" she explained "Give yourself some credit" she stated "Jess, you are talented bestselling author. I was telling her how I see you"

Jess took the keys out and kissed her forehead "okay let's go" he stated getting out the car she followed.

"So you sure you want to do this?" Rory asked standing in front and kissing him on the lips.

"Let's get it over with" he confirmed ascending the stairs they stood on the doorstep. He rang the doorbell but there was no answer "Now let's make the escape" he demanded

"No" Rory stated leaning down to the pot of soil and got the spare key from under it. She showed the key to Jess and opened the door with it "Mom" She called.

Jess shut the door behind him once they had walked into the lving area "Here goes" he whispered. 

Lorelai came bounding down the stairs "hey loin cake" she walked into the sitting room.

"Mom,” Rory hollered.

Jess took a deep breath and stood behind Rory to lean on the door way.

GG

"What the hell do you mean by that?" shouted Rory 

Lorelai stood opposite her "What I implied Rory, what were you thinking?"

Rory put her arms out "What do you want me to say" she licked her lips "Jess isn't the same person he was back then. For god sake he's far from 17" She boomed "You didn't think I haven’t imagined him breaking me again"

Rory crossed her arms "Mom god. I can hardly breathe when he's away from me; I wake up in my flat and stare at ceiling wishing for the time to stop so I won't have be apart from him. I finish all my work just so I can be with him at the end of day" she explained "He makes me Rory Gilmore the book Ayn Rand loving nerd even though he hates the woman" Rory put her arms back to his side.

"I love him" she announced 

"I've never felt so in love in someone so much" she stated "I thought you wanted me to be happy. Why are you being this way" 

Jess took her hand and squeezed it tightly "I want to go home" she said turning round. Jess stood and followed her with his fingers intertwined.

Rory leant her head on Jess shoulder. They moved back to the car but was still stationed in the driveway "I'm so sorry" she whispered.

Jess lifted her head with his fingers at her cheek "there's nothing to be sorry for, I expected this" he shrugged.

Rory frowned "You don't have to expect it" she licked her lips "I'll be back" she kissed him on the lips and got back out of the car. She paused at the front door before walking back in "Mom" she called. 

Lorelai sat on the sofa "I thought you would have been gone by now" she said.

"You know that's not what I wanted" Rory said "I wanted for my mom to meet the man that I love" Rory sniffed wiping her nose with the back of her hand "I wanted to enjoy Christmas with my family"

Lorelai looked up "I'm sorry" she said standing "I shouldn't have said that"

Rory shook her head "No you shouldn't have, Jess isn't the bad guy here" she stated "I never felt so in love with someone. Jess doesn’t compare to any one of my other relationships because he doesn’t try to change me or make me into something I'm not. Jess encourages to be who I want to be. He loves me for who I am not what I do"

Lorelai looked down at the floor "I don't want you to get hurt again" 

Rory put her hands on Lorelai's arms "I won't" she stated "Jess is a completely changed person but at the same time he takes me back to how I felt as a teenager"

Lorelai hugged Rory close to her stroking the back of her head "god he must think I'm so pathetic holding his 17 year old mistakes over his head"

Rory smiled "No he doesn’t" she said "He expects you to remember how he used to be because that's all you've ever known of him"

Lorelai tightened her arms round Rory "God I think I'm turning into my mother"

Rory laughed as they pulled away "Can we please have dinner and pretend this never happened"

Lorelai nodded "Sure now let's get acquainted with this grown up Jess"

GG

"I'm sorry for the way my Mom acted before" Rory apologized; Jess and her laid in her small bed, it only just about held them "She had every right as a mother" Jess said under her "I would of acted the same way if I met myself all those years ago" 

Rory rested her chin on his bare chest "I think you would have knocked some sense into him" 

Jess shook his head "knowing myslef back then he would have just ignored me"

Rory once shouldered shrugged "I love you" she announced.

Jess looked down "I love you too Gilmore always and forever"

Rory shook her head and stifled a laugh "would you like some pizza with that cheese"

He smiled leaning down to kiss her "I mean it Rory I can see having everything with you" he kissed her nose "that's why" he reached into his trousers pocket on the floor by the bed. 

Taking out a small velvet box "I was supposed to do this at dinner but look how that turned out. I had this whole speech prepared and I know that me and you have only been dating for 9 months"

Rory giggled

"So Rory Gilmore will you make me the happiest man on earth by marrying me?" Rory was silent her eyes transfixed on the box in his hand "I know how you like to think things through with your Pro's and Con's list but-"

"Yes" she interjected.

"- it was a last minute." He continued. He looked taken back "What?"

Rory smiled up at him and nodded slowly "Yes" his eyes widened and he smiled kissing her deeply "The best christmas ever" she whispered against his lips.

GG

As the sun beamed through the small cracks of the curtains Rory's eyes fluttered open. she shielded the sun with her hand and glanced up at Jess. Rory turned her head away and stared up at Jess sleeping. She snuggled back into his chest after she glanced at the clock on the night stand. It was still early in the morning so she closed her eyes to get back to sleep.

After a few minutes her eyes fluttered back open and she stared up at Jess. A crash came from the kitchen stiring but not waking Jess from his sleep. 

Rory reached down to grab her metallic t-shirt that Jess let her have after she kept using it. She swung her legs over the bed making sure she had herself covered. Slipping the shirt over her head lifting the cover off. She got up and reached into the bag that she and Jess keep for the weekend and pulled a pair of Jess's shorts.

'Thank you baby' she thought putting them on and fastened the string round her hips, walking round the bed and opened the door quietly. Rory licked her lip and stepped out her room into the kitchen, closing the door behind her.

Luke stood by the cooker in his normal flannel shirt and jeans ensemble he looked up "sorry did I wake you?"

Rory shook her head "no I've been awake a while and Jess can sleep through everything" she laughed.

Luke agreed "you're not wrong" 

Rory walked to the fridge and opened it peering in "hey do you have bacon?" she asked.

"Sorry no, they must have had it when I was work you know what your Mum is like with her eating habits"

Rory closed the door biting her lip "I'll have to get some" she smiled making her way to her bedroom opening the door and shutting it grabbing her bra from the bag and purse. She swept from the bedroom going past Luke "do you need anything?" she asked as she put her trainers on.

"No thank you" came Luke's voice.

She nodded flipping her hair and tying it up high into a ponytail. She closed the back door as she left. Rory ran to Doosie's passing Patty on the way "Hey you down for the weekend Honey?" she asked.

Rory stopped by the dance studio and looked up the stairs "yeah until New Years" she waved her hand in the air totally forgetting the ring glimmered.

"Come by the meeting tonight we all miss you"

Rory smiled "will do see you later"

Rory got to the market grabbing some bacon, a packet of bagels and Jess and hers favourite breakfast juice. She strolled back at her own pace with the sunlight warming the bac of her neck. She shielded the sun from her eyes as she came round the gazebo. she glanced at the ring situated on her finger and grinned widely.

Dean Forrester walked on the opposite road. Once she spotted him she sprinted all the way back to her house and opened the door slamming it behind her. She took a deep sigh and leant back on the closed door. After a short break she pushed herself off the door and walked into the kitchen.

Instead of Luke being at the table Lorelai and Will had joined "morning" Lorelai said at the same time as Will.

Luke sat down from where he was standing at the fridge "he's still not awake then?" she muttered to himself turning to the cooker and set the bag down on the counter. She turned to the stove and placed a small dollop of butter in the frying pan to let it melt. She ripped open the bacon packet while they were cooking, Rory cut the bagels with a bread knife.

"You make breakfast?" Lorelai asked.

Rory looked up "well every morning since me and Jess started going out he always used to cook me breakfast before work. I've watched him and I got the knack of it eventually" she flipped the bacon over "he said he was bound to pick something from Philly. Plus it's easier to clean we'll just wipe it down with tissue"

Lorelai grinned at her daughter watching her be happy since the first time in a long time. Maybe being with Jess wasn't so bad after all if he makes her this happy. She smiled and carried on watching.

Lorelai glanced at her daughters hand noticing the ring 'wonder when she will tell us' she look at Luke who is oblivious to the fact. She looked back at Rory taking the bacon out the frying pan and onto the buttered bagels which sat on the same plate, she picked it up and stalked to her room.

Lorelai smiled drinking her coffee.

GG

Closing the door behind her Rory stood on her side of the bed and waved the plate in Jess's face "I know you're awake?" one of his eye opened he reached for the plate but she moved it just in time. She put the plate on the side table away from Jess "I'm putting it over here so that you have to get up and get it?" she said walking round the bed and opened the curtains.

Jess pulled the cover over his head as the sun shot in the room "you’re a mean fiancé" Jess's voice was muffled.

Pretending to ruffle some clothes "Baby, my clothes have slipped right off me" Rory teased

Rory smiled as he poked his head up from the covers slightly. His hand shot out from under the covers grabbing her by the shorts, she tumbled onto the bed. She lay on her back as Jess leaned over her "you can't ever stop stealing my clothes?"

"You said I looked sexy with your clothes on" she grinned leaning up and kissing him.

Jess kissed down her neck "don't use my words against me" he trailed his hand up her arm with the tips of his fingers she shivered and laughed under his touch.

Rory's phone rang, rolling over the bed she reached for her trousers and answered the phone "Rory Gilmore" she said and rolled off the bed to stand "Yeah that's correct" she paused "Yes I know it was a very hard decision especially to leave the times but I want to go back to doing things I love and that's to write"

Jess raised his eyebrow licking his thumb from the bacon grease. 

Rory moved to the window and licked her lips "I'm so glad you like the piece" she said "I would so be honoured" she grinned "Thank you I will. Thank you so much, I will send my reference to you on Monday and I so look forward to meeting you in Feburary to talk about my contract" she grinned "Thank you again" she ended the call and turned round.

Jess sat up leaning against the headboard as Rory put her phone down on the bedside table, she smiled down at him "That was weekly"

"And"

"I got the position" Jess pulled the covers back and kneeled infront of her "After the New Year I have to meet Jackson my new boss and then I should start in June" she explained "But I got the position"

Jess pulled her forward and kissed her on the lips "I knew you would get it"

Rory shook her head "I didn't"

Jess reached up and pulled Rory's hair out of her ponytail pulling down to the bed "you shouldn't bet against me Rory"

Rory kissed him on the lips and smiled "never again" pressing herself down laying her head on his chest "Shit" she snapped her head up "We've just got Mom used to me dating you again now we have to tell her I'm engaged and moving to Philadelphia"


	14. Chapter 14

Rory fixed Jess's tie as they stood in the elevator of the Times building. She stuck her tongue out as she concentrated "you look very sexy when you concentrate" Jess stated. Rory rolled her eyes and pressed his shirt down "nervous?" he asked.

Rory put her arms by her side "Yeah" she stated.

Jess kissed her "Don't be" the elevator doors opened "just remember this is your last time"

They walked out "It's sad" she looked up with a pout.

Jess smiled flicking her bottom lip "Your sad but excited" she nodded and Jess put his hand on her hip and led her in the huge meeting room "Enjoy your farewell"

Rory sighed "Okay" she whined "thank you" she kissed him on the cheek.

\-- A Bit Later --

"Rory"

She looked up seeing a tall dark figure "Dean oh my god" she exclaimed moving to the side of the room "what you doing here? I heard you moved back to chicago a few years ago" 

"Yeah its been 6 years now" Dean nodded and put his hands in his pant pockets "I'm down to see my new girlfriend at the moment. I got promoted actually and then next month I'll be transfered to the New York branch" he explained "Its so good to see you"

Rory nodded "I know but I wish I wasn't seeing you on my going away party"

Dean shrugged "Its okay" he said "Your dream job and your leaving?"

Rory shrugged "Yeah working here wasn't what it cracked up to be" she stated "I start somewhere new in the new year so I'm not jobless"

"That's great so your married then?" he said pointing to her left hand.

Rory nodded putting her hand down "No engaged as from christmas"

"So who's the lucky dog then?"

"Um…" what would his reaction be if she tells him that she's marrying Jess of all people. Jess was the boy who stole me off him and then broke my heart "well he's a guy I've loved for a long time now" Rory replied

"Is it a secret?" Dean pushed.

Rory smiled 'what is she worrying about he's moved on and he's a not a boy anymore considering he dumped me' she thought "no he's a writer. He's grown so much since I last saw him. I don't know where I would be right now" she said.

"Rory, you have to shield me away from Hudson" Jess said holding onto her arm and looked back out towards the bar "he's trying to corner me to model" he stated.

Rory licked her lips and put her hands on either side of Jess arms and moved him round "Jess" she said "Dean My fiancé Jess"

Jess came face to face with Dean.

"Oh" Dean said.

Jess licked his lips "Forrester"

"Mariano"

Rory rolled her eyes "if you could excuse us" she smiled grabbing Jess hand and pulled him away "Behave" she whispered.

Jess stopped "Best" he added.

Rory bit her bottom lip "I don't understand why he's here" she said.

Jess shrugged "its okay Rory it was a long time ago"

Rory kissed him on the lips "Thank you" she said and looked over at Dean where he stood kissing her old assistant now on the cheek "Well that explains why he's here"

Jess smirked "Small world"

"I know" Rory laughed "Jeez what a week" she stated.

"It’s not over with yet" 

Rory sighed "I know having to tell my mother I'm moving nearly 4 hours away from her"

Jess groaned.

GG

Jess pulled up to the curb of the crap shack, he switched the engine off and got out of the car. The front door swung open and Lorelai stepped out "Rory" she called. 

Rory got out of the car "Mom" she grinned running towards her.

"Loin fruit" Lorelai called. They reached each other and crushed into a hug "What you doing here it’s in the middle of the day"

Rory stepped back and shrugged "can't a girl come see her mother" she asked. Lorelai shook her head and Rory jumped up and down. Rory raised her arms above her head "I'm taking a Janurary holiday break from my job"

Lorelai stepped back her face dropped "What"

Jess raised an eyebrow as she lied.

Lorelai's mouth opened in disbelief "you’re not sad about them making you take time off"

Rory shook her head "No"

Lorelai looked over at Jess "is she okay?"

Jess shut the door "she's completely sane"

Rory rolled her eyes "stop talking about me as if I'm not here" she stated placing her hand on Lorelai arm. "Be excited I chose to come home" she grinned.

Lorelai smiled "Yeah" she grinned "If your here then I might as well tell you the good news" Lorelai moved her jacket to reveal a small bump "I'm Pregnant"

"Oh my god" Rory exclaimed "I thought the Doctor said you"

Lorelai shook her head and jumped up and down "No" she grinned widely.

"Why didn't I notice at christmas" Rory said.

Lorelai grinned "Big jumpers are made for a reason" she exclaimed "And your in a Rory and Jess love bubble"

Rory grabbed Lorelai's hands and squeezed them tightly "I'm going to be a big sister again" she exclaimed looking over her shoulder at Jess.

"I'm already past my 2nd trimester so I can tell people" Lorelai stated "I thought it was such a fluke, so I took about 5 pregnancy tests and they all came out the same" she explained.

Rory grinned "I bet even then you didn't believe it"

Lorelai shook her head "I went to the doctor and then I had a scan just to make sure my body wasn't imagining it"

Jess smirked "You'll be collecting your old age pension and child support at the same time"

Lorelai glared at him "Jess" she called at the same time Rory sighed.


	15. Chapter 15

Rory lay on her side staring at down at her Fiancé. Jess opened his eyes letting her take the sight of his brown eyes she smiled.

"Hey"

"Hey" Jess lifted his head and kissed her nose. He leaned over to their bedside table to get his book and pushed his glasses further up.

Rory leaned her head on her hand "Have I told you look sexy with glasses on"

Jess sat up and leaned back on the headboard "Yes you have everytime I put them on" he said licking his lips.

Rory smiled and turned round to grab her laptop from the floor from where she left it last night. She opened the browser typing in for properties in Philadelphia "I've booked a flight for this Friday”

Jess raised an eyebrow looking over the book "I thought we were going to Star's Hollow this weekend"

Rory smiled "Surprise" she said putting her arms out "As much as I love my mother. She now has Luke and Will and with the new baby coming she has to take it easy"

Jess smiled leaning over to her kiss her on the nose "You didn't have to"

Rory shrugged "We can look at places then"

Jess turned the page and closed the book. He took his glasses off and put them on the table and standing up to disappear out of the bedroom.

Rory looked over the screen of the laptop and watched Jess through the bedroom door. She glanced down at the property listing. She brung her hand to her mouth, glancing to the bathroom moving the laptop next to her and shot off the bed. She slammed the door behind her.

Jess put the cup down on the counter and leaned back to look towards the closed bathroom door. "Rory you ok?" it was silent.

"Baby please answer I'm worried" listening to the retching sound he bit his bottom lip "open up" he put his hand on the door.

Click!

The door sounded turning the handle he pushed the door open with the side of his hand.

Rory sat on the floor by the toilet seat leaning on her elbow of the rim of the seat she gave weak smile "nothing to worry about just" she said before retching up on the toilet once again. Holding her hair back from her face, Jess stroked her back with his other hand. Rory who had finally emptied her contents looked up and gave him a weak smile. 

Jess stood and grabbed a glass of water. Rory moaned taking a large swig tasting sick, she frowned "I must be coming down with something" she stated handing Jess the glass and spitting down the toilet. She reached up and flushed the chain.

Jess stood offering his hand and pulled her up "Well if you’re no better by the end of the week you can go to the doctors"

Rory rolled her eyes "I don't need doctors" she stated walking over to the sink, grabbing her toothpaste and brushed her teeth "It will pass" she said.

Jess shrugged "okay" he said taking the glass back into the kitchen.

Rory spit into the sink rinsing the brush before putting it back n the cup "I think I might skip coffee today"

Jess continued doing what he was doing in the kitchen "Just to tell you but when we have kids they are not going to be caffeine crazy"

Rory walked out of the bathroom "You've thought about them?" she asked.

Jess didn't look over at her "I see a mini Rory with a book attached to her or his hand" he whispered "But other than that yeah" 

Rory grinned happily "I love you. You thought about kids"

Jess shrugged.

Rory licked her lips "I grew up fine" she said defiantly.

Jess raised an eyebrow looking up at her "I repeat Baby caffeine free I don't want another Gilmore trait" he smirked.

"I thought you like my traits" she leant on him as he stood in front of the hob; she linked her arms into his.

He pondered for a second "mm tough decision" smirking again. Rory hit him on the chest "Spousal abuse" he called.

Rory rolled her eyes and pulled away from his arm "We're not married yet"

Jess licked his lips and pulled her towards him with an arm round her hips bring her close "You can be engaged for as long as you want" he stated.

Rory kissed him on the cheek.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I told you I was coming down with something" Rory stated.

Jess sighed "okay next time go to the doctors when you start feeling unwell"

"Yeah Yeah"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving at the Inn Lorelai skipped from the door to the reception area putting her bag on the only empty shelf "Hey Michel"

"Hello Lorelai" he replied dryly

The phone rang picking it up Lorelai spoke into the phone. "Dragonfly Inn, How may I help you?"

"Hi Lorelai it's your mother"

She gritted her teeth and thought of the only thing to say "we may not come to the phone right now but could please leave your message or enquiry after the sound…Beep"

"Lorelai don't play with me this is important, it's about Rory"

Lorelai glared at the wall "what Mother?"

"How could you have not told me Lorelai that our only Granddaughter is getting married? This is the only wedding we will have" Emily said in a tone.

"Sort of slipped my mind" Lorelai mentioned with her hand to Michel to get her a cup of coffee and smiled.

"Well next time tell me"

"I think Rory's going to stick with this one Mother" you could hear the other person's eyes roll through the phone

"What's this about I've got a busy schedule" Lorelai said moving the postage notes to the other side of the desk.

"I expect to see you and Luke at dinner on the 12th at 7 I want to meet Rory's fiancé and family I've invited Christopher along too no excuses I want you to be there" Emily demanded "And you will inform me why Rory has left the new York Times"

"Mother you know I can't change my plans at the last minute I have a 6 year old to take care of"

"Bring William I haven't seen him since Rory's 31st"

Michel came back with a large cup in hand "he has after school classes and he gets tired easily" she took the cup from Michel and mouthed 'Thank you' he bowed out gracefully going back the way he came .

"Bring him too Lorelai, see you on the 12th Feburary and please tell your daughter to pick up her phone" the call ended.

Lorelai growled at the silent phone "mothers" drinking the coffee she grabbed her bag rummaging in it to try and find her phone she dialed Rory's number, she answered on the 5th ring.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Jess kissed his way up Rory's neck she groaned. The phone rang Jess moaned out loud and flopped on his back next to Rory making sure he didn't knock her Rory frowned lifting herself slowly she gave up half way instead just laying back on the bed "let the answering machine get it" climbing on top of Jess "I've got something important to do" she placed light feather kisses on his chest.

"Rory" that voice can make anyone turn off the voice of Emily Gilmore; Rory put her face in Jess's chest and screamed.

"I just found out that my only granddaughter is getting married of all people to tell me, a shareholder at The New York Times. Also I have been informed that my granddaughter no longer works there. Were you ever going to tell us? I have invited you and your Fiancés parents to dinner next weekend along with your father…please inform your mother and… Luke" she said the name a few moments after her mother’s "I expect for you to be outside of the house at seven o clock on the dot. I want no excuses" the message ended at 08.05am on the 4th Feburary.

Rory sighed "well having sex was a bust" she leaned on his chest as Jess placed a tender hand on her back.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mariano"

"Ooh James Dean" she jibd "put my daughter on the phone" Lorelai's voice said.

Jess rolled his eyes "She's not here"

"Well I know for a fact she doesn’t work anymore and she is-"

"Yes Mom" Rory snatched the phone away from Jess.

"How could you not tell me Lorelai Leigh Gilmore? That my only daughter had already left the New York Times after it had been a dream to walk the corridor of the great political writers since she was 7 Years and 5 months" Lorelai voice got louder as she talked.

"I was going to" Rory stated "Shut up Jess" she called putting the phone away from her mouth.

"Well it must have been nice to tell me before I got bombarded with Emily Gilmore"

"I'm sorry"

"So you left the Times"

"Yeah back in Janurary" Rory whispered "I didn't know how to tell you" she said leaning on her arm.

It was silent on the line for a second "There's something else isn't there"

“I have a new job lined up already” Rory gulped "and I kind of took it but it’s not in New York”

"Where is it?"

"Philadelphia"

Lorelai sniffed "that's even further away"

"I know but no other newspapers in New York wanted me so I had to think about a different state. Philadelphia weekly came up and well I start in June part time"

"Part-time"

"Yeah and if they like me I might be given more responsibility for full time work"

"I'm happy for you"

"Mum"

"I got to go Rory, I've come all over dizzy. I’ll see you and Jess next weekend" Lorelai said hanging up the phone.


	16. Chapter 16

**"This is the Danes residence if you would like to a message please do so, if you haven't heard from us in the next few days we are Dead. Have a nice day"**  
 **"Lorelai"** Luke's voice said in the background.  
  
Rory sighed "Mom please call me back" Message left at 5th Feburary 16 @ 9.40am  
  


* * *

  
**"This is Rory Gilmore soon to be Mariano, Fiance of famous author of 'It is what it is, Me and You. Please leave a message"** Rory giggled before the answering message ended.  
  
 _"Listen Rory" Lorelai started "I really fine about your move to Philadelphia. I think I should let you go because you’re not my little girl anymore. Soon you will marry James Dean and have James Dean Babies. I love you. I will see you tonight" message left 11.45 on 7th Feburary_  
  


* * *

  
**"This is the Danes residence if you would like to a message please do so, if you haven't heard from us in the next few days we are Dead. Have a nice day"**  
 **"Lorelai"** Luke's voice said in the background.  
  
 _"Hey Mom" Rory said "I know your not going to like me in a second but I've already got a flight into Philadephia Thursday, I was trying to catch you the other day but you were busy. I will phone to arrange another night for dinner with Grandma" Message left at 13.54am on the 8th Feburary_   
  


* * *

  
Emily sat in the living room "Where the hell is Rory?" she huffed.  
  
Lorelai bit her bottom lip "I'm not repeating myself again Mother" she stated. "Rory cannot come because she already had plans to go to Philadelphia with her Fiancee"  
  
Emily crossed her eyes "It is not like she has a job anymore"  
  
Lorelai licked her bottom lip "she left for phillie yesterday"  
  
Luke raised an eyebrow and nodded his head towards Emily, Lorelai shook her head.  
  
"Why don't you share what your discussing with your eyes with the rest of the table" Emil stated.  
  
Lorelai shrugged "Luke is making me tell you that I'm pregnant again"  
  
Emily's eyes widened "And you didn't say anything earlier Lorelai" Emily crossed her arms.  
  
"You never let me get a word in edgeways when you talk"  
  


* * *

  
Jess had his arms crossed as he leaned in the doorway of a spacious living room behind him was a spiral staircase leading to the second floor of the building. Rory stood in the living room with her eyes closed and hand under her chin.  
  
"I don't like the staircase" Rory stated.  
  


* * *

Rory stared up at the long drive up to the detatched house. The garage was to the front and it was painted black. It was a two bedroom house. "Maybe we'll better have luck Wednesday" she sighed and hugged Jess round the waist.  
  
Jess kissed her on her cheek.  
  


* * *

Rory turned over in bed the covers slipping from her shoulder. she put her arm over Jess stomach as she curled into his side and she drifted back into sleep. 'That was the best first valentine's day ever" Rory thought before slipping into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Rory was awoken Jess playing with the ends of her hair "Your pretty adorable when you play with my hair" she said.  
  
"I'm far from adorable"  
  
Rory opened her eyes and looked up "adorable" she whispered closing her eyes again and took a deep breath "I hope we have better luck today"   
  
Jess kissed the top of her head.  
  
Rory licked her lips "Jess"  
  
"Mm"  
  
"You know how I always joke to you about you being rich now" Rory said.  
  
"Mm"  
  
"Well I haven't told you the reason why I joke about it" she said looking up at his face "Are you even listening to me?" she asked.  
  
Jess had his eyes closed "mm"  
  
"Jess" she whined hitting him on the chest.  
  
Jess opened his eyes and rested his hand on his chest where she hit him "Okay Okay" he looked down.  
  
Rory bit her bottom lip as she held him hand twidling his finer "it may because I sort have an inheritence and a trust fund so picking a house is sort of not an issue"  
  
Jess traced her bottom lip which was currently being bit, he soothed her "It dosn't bother me"   
  
Rory looked up "really?"  
  
"I'm not with you for the money" Jess stated "I've always known your grandparents were weathy but I fell in love you for your love of books and movies. Your complete obsession with coffee. Your entuthiasim for everything and most of all I love you becuase you believe in people most of all me and how much you know I love you. Even though sometimes I can be the most stubborn guy ever"  
  
Rory smiled "you can be pretty stubborn" she stated "But your forgetting the most important thing"  
  
"Which is?"  
  
Rory got up to lean on her elbow "I love you because you don't know how understanding you are and how you remember all these things about me after all this time" she replied kissing him on the lips "You are not like somebody else, Your just you"  
  
Jess threaded his hand through her hair and gently pulled her towards his lips.   
  


  
"I told Emily I'm pregnant"  
  
Rory gasped "How did she take it?" she asked  
  
"The usual, moaning at me for not telling her"  
  
"At least that's over with now" Rory stated "So how are you taking it?" she asked.  
  
Lorelai sighed on the phone "Having a baby over 45 is very risky and I'm scared that every symtom I get is going to lead to a miscarraige"  
  
Rory licked her lip "You need to take it easy and just relax Mom"  
  
"I wish this pregnancy would hurry to the end so I don't have that have this thing hanging over me"  
  
"Mom you need to take one day at a time" Rory stated "Now are you ever going to tell me if I'll be a big sister to a girl or Boy?"  
  
Lorelai smirked throught the phone "Maybe"   
  
"Mom"  
  
Lorelai cackled.  
  


* * *

Rory walked into the lobby "Hello" she greeted the receptionist "I have an appointment with Jackson Clifford" she said smoothing her skirt down.   
  
"Take a seat I will inform him" she smiled.   
  
Rory looked at the clock behind the receptionist and took a seat on the sofa. She licked her lips and crossed her legs pulling the skirt down looking side to side.  
  
"Miss Gilmore, Hi I'm Jackson"   
  
Rory looked up at the man infront of her "Yes" she stood holding her hand out. The man in a 3 piece suit shook her hand "Pleasure to meet you" She said.  
  
Jackson smiled putting his hand at his side "Please follow me to my office" he said "I've heard alot of stuff about you Miss Gilmore"  
  
Rory smiled and followed him through the door "Please call me Rory" she smiled and they walked into a news room.  
  
Jackson stopped at a desk which was sectioned off by a plant "Please take a seat" he menioned to the seat. "Now Rory lets talk about your piece"  
  
Rory took a seat "Yeah sure what would you like to know"  
  
Jackson leaned onto his desk and interlinked his hands "the only thing I want to know is" he paused "Is the piece a true story?"   
  
Rory nodded.   
  
Jackson sat back in his chair "I was so moved by it"  
  
Rory shrugged "It wasn't just a piece but it is something that I believe is true where I'm just a girl standing infront of a boy, asking him to love me"  
  
Jackson smirked at her choice of words and put his hand to his chest "whats your favoite part of the article I want to know"  
  
Rory bit her botom lip "I guess it the part where 'the boy with diffulcult childhood, leaving the heartbroken girl appeared out of nowhere carrying an edition of his very first novel'" she recited "I was so lost at that time in my life and the one person that really got me, came out of nowhere with his very first book which was just him. That's all I needed"  
  
Jackson smiled "but that's not the reason why I chose you" he stated "you gave me a piece that shows hope and that is what I want for my writers"  
  
Rory licked her lips "Thank you"  
  
Jackson nodded "Now tell me more about the times Rory"  
  
 _Later that day_  
  
Rory smiled as she walked ino the bookstore the door shutting down behind her "Hey Matt you should really change that sign outside" she pointed behind her and walked up to the ofice at back.  
  
Matt poked his head from inside the storage area "Its staying up for articulate purposes"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes "Yeah yeah" she called.  
  
Jess swiveled in his seat "Terrorissing the masses again I see"  
  
Rory smiled "its so easy" she smirked.  
  
"I don't appriciate it" Matt shouted trough the store.  
  
Rory giggled. Jess shook his head as circled her waist with hi arma dn bought her closer to him "so how did it go?"  
  
"It was great" Rory grinned "he was so nice and we talked about my work for the trial and showed me clips of stuff I had done in the times" Rory gushed "I was impressed on how the paper has followed me"  
  
Jess tightened his hld on her waist "I hope he dosn't steal you away from me"  
  
Rory smirked turning round and putting her arms round Jess shouders "Trust me, he's got nothing on you" she whispered leaning down to kiss him on the lips "for one he is so not my type, Two he hasn't got a bookstore that I can secretly borrow off of" she said against his lips and kissed him.  
  
Jess brushed her har away from her face "you only love me for the books"  
  
Rory nodded "And the great sex" she added.  
  
Jess shook his head "You have to put that in there"  
  
Rory shrugged "that is a deal breaker" she grinned ear to ear.


	17. Chapter 17

**"This is Rory Gilmore soon to be Mariano, fiance of famous author of 'It is what it is, Me and You. Please leave a message"** Rory giggled before the answering message ended.  
  
 _"Good morning Rory" Emily stated "I have scedualed for you and your fiance to have dinner with me on the 25th Feburary. Why are you never in?"_  
  


  
"I can't take it anymore" Rory huffed as she walked into the office.  
  
Jess looked up from his laptop "What"  
  
Rory stood in the doorway with a stretched grey shirt on "Look" she stated pulling at the garmant "this used to be a nice white shirt. Chris left a black sock in the machine" Jess raised an eyebrow as Rory crossed her arms "I didn't think living with men was so hard"  
  
Jess closed the laptop and stood from his seat to circle Rory into his arms "I know your fustrated but I did ask if you wanted to stay in New York until May"  
  
Rory uncrossed her arms and huffed "I know" she put her hands on his arms "I'm sorry. I'm being a right pain"  
  
Jess shook his head "no your not your just fustrated that we haven't found a place yet and you start work soon, thats all"  
  
Rory leaned forward "its so annoying" she said leaning her head on his chest.  
  


* * *

**"This is Rory Gilmore, I am currently starting my new job at the Philadephia weekly so if you want to get in contact with me please ring my mobile or on xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx. Thank you and bye"**   
  


* * *

The number you have been trying to reach has been terminated.

* * *

  
**"Truncheon Books. If you would please leave your name, number, your enquiry and who you are calling for. Either be it Chris, Matt and the newly engaged couple at the beep"**  
  
Message left on 3rd March 2016 " _This is Emily Gilmore for Rory Gilmore. I think that is why you are not answering my calls young lady. when were you going to inform me of your move to Philadephia, what a place to move to. Please ring me back Rory so we can have that engagement dinner for you and your fiance"_

* * *

  
" **Truncheon Books. If you would please leave your name, number, your enquiry and who you are calling for. Either be it Chris, Matt and the newly engaged couple at the beep"**  
  
 _"Loinfruit" Lorelai exclaimed on the answering machine "This is your mother you may have forgotten her in the last few months but I wanted to leave a message to say Me and Luke want to visit the place where the Philly cheesesteak was born" she explained "And under no circumstances are we not doing the run up the famous stairs or in my case struggle so much with this huge belly. Call me back" Message left on 23th March 2016 at 13.34pm._  
  


* * *

Rory put her arm round Jess as she leant against him "I'm tired" she yawned.   
  
"Just one more place and then we get back" Jess said.  
  
Rory clenched her eyes closed and stood up "okay" she clapped her hands together "Lets go" she called walking up the driveway.  
  


  
"Dragonfly Inn, how can I help?" Lorelai answered  
  
"Mum I got your message" Rory said "You are more than welcome to come but you would need to find a hotel"  
  
"No luck on the home hunting?" she asked.  
  
"No" Rory whined "if its not too small its the layout and if it isn't any of that, its the price"   
  
"Rory you need to lower your expectations a bit"  
  
Rory took a deep breath "Any lower I'll be living in a tiny apartment like my previous one"  
  
"What does Jess think?"  
  
Rory laughed "Lots of things" she said "but he dosn't tell me"  
  
Lorelai smiled "Jess is complicated Rory"  
  
"I know that" Rory licked her lips "He dosn't need a lot of words for me to understand what he's trying to say" she explained "Maybe having a second opinion on things might get us to decide"  
  
"Well I can tell Luke he could take Will out for the day once we visit and then I could come and look at properties with you and Jess"  
  
"I'll run it by Jess later, he's in a meeting at the moment" Rory twiddled with the cord of the phone "But I thought you would be wanting to stay in Stars Hollow until the baby is born"  
  
Lorelai sighed "Since we last talked about my fears me and Luke had talked about me going to the Inn less. I go into the Inn at around lunchtime and I only stay until 5" she explained. "The doctor said now that I'm 30 weeks miscarrying is less common"  
  
"I can't believe your not telling me the sex of the baby" Rory whined.  
  
Lorelai grinned through the phone "It a running thing with you and me" she stated "but you will be surprised when I pop it out"  
  
Rory growled  
  
Lorelai smiled "I will phone you once we have arranged a place to stay hopefully i want to visit before 35 weeks"  
  
"Okay well I better go we have another few places to get through"  
  
"Have fun and we will see you and Jess on the 15th (April) all being well"  
  
"Bye Mom. Thank you"  
  
"Bye sweetums  
  


* * *

Jess had the phone between his shoulder and his ear "Thanks for ringing back so quick" he answered "Yeah that's okay I will collect it shortly" he replied into the phone "About an hour" he added. Jess licked his lip and ended the call.  
  
Jess returned to what he was doing on his laptop, he printed a webpage off and shut it down. He stood from his seat grabbing the paper. "Ror" he called walking out of the office and into the store.  
  
Rory stood at the shop counter talking to a customer "You will love the content" she smiled passing the woman her change "have a good day" she said and the customer left.   
  
Jess came round the counter "I'll be going out" he said "Chris is at the post office and I have no idea where Matt is"  
  
Rory stood up straighter and closed the till "Okay" she grinned kissing him on the lips.  
  
Jess folded the paper "I won't be more than 20 minutes"  
  
Rory made shooing hands at him "Go I'll be fine"  
  
Jess kissed her on the lips and walked round the counter "see you soon"  
  


* * *

Rory stood infront of the mirror as she pinned her hair back away from her face  
  
"The Celebrated Jumping Frog of Calaveras County" Rory gasped turning round and hugged him round his shoulders "How... how did you find this?" she asked.  
  
Jess smiked "I know a few people who know other people"   
  
Rory grinned and pulling away and  "Its even first edition" she stated kissing him on the lips and stared at the book "How did you find it?" she whispered.  
  
Jess smirked "a lot of work" he smiled.  
  
Rory sighed "You could not have just given me a normal stuffy old book for our anniversary but you go all out" she kissed him.  
  
Jess shrugged "I can't reveal too much"  
  
Rory smiled "Show me bit by bit and I won't lose interest"she stated "come on then mystery man we have dinner to go to"  
  
The sun filtered into the open space bedroom, the duvet shifted and one side lifted up. Jess scratched the back of his head and stood from the bed glancing at the clock and walked out through to the kitchen. Chris and Matt sat at the island eating their breakfast "How late did you and Rory get in?"  
  
Jess rubbed at his eyes and walked to the fridge "Around midnight" he replied opening the fridge to take a bottle of water from the door. "What you guys interrogating me for. You both weren't even here"  
  
Chris shrugged "Touche"  
  
Matt drunk some of his coffee "Are you going to be out today?"  
  
Jess removed the lid friom the bottle "We have a apartment viewing today"  
  
"There's a but"  
  
Jess drunk some "I've lost count on how many places we've seen"  
  
Matt put his empty cup down "You two are the most pickyest people in the whole world"  
  
Jess capped the bottle of water again and let out a deep breath "Its not about being picky Matt" he stated "its about finding something both of us like"  
  
"Plus the both of you combined you have enough books to fill your own library" Chris added.  
  
Matt licked his lips "I know for a fact that Rory has got doubles of stuff"


	18. Chapter 18

Rory jumped up and down on the balls of her feet "finally" she  leaning against the door frame.   
  
From behind her Jess shook the estate agents hand and handed him a thick envelope. He chatted to him for another few seconds.  
  
Rory smiled at the open space and turned round. She looked up at the ceiling as Jess walked over "after nearly 4 months we finally have a place to move into" he sighed.   
  
Jess wound his arms round her waist "I thought we would never get there?" Jess joked. Rory rolled her eyes and elbowed Jess in the stomach "oof" he stepped back holding onto his stomach "for such a dainty woman you can elbow pretty good"  
  
Rory pursed her lips "Dainty" she stated "did you describe me as a dainty woman, I am far from that. Dainty implies I'm fragile and weak and if you remember correctly last night was not for a dainty woman thing to do" she rambled.  
  
Jess smirked pulling her by the wrist towards him "I take it back"  
  
Rory took a deep breath leaning forward and wrapping her arms round his shoulders "The place was so good I didn't need to make a mental pro con list"  
  
Jess licked his lip "thanks house" he said looking up at the ceiling.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes "now we can get Luke bring all of our furniture in"  
  
"I am able to do it"  
  
Rory shook her head "It’s a tradition I don’t want to break" she stated "Luke helped my mum move my stuff to Yale, then helped her empty it and he's been doing this for years. He does it for every place I've moved to" she took a deep breath "I know it sounds silly" she said.  
  
Jess shook his head "no, far from silly" he said.  
  
Rory licked her lips "He was there when my father wasn't"  
  


* * *

  
**"Truncheon Books, if you would please leave your name, number, your enquiry and who you are calling for. Either be it Chris, Matt and the newly engaged couple at the beep"**   
  
_"Rory, sorry about the delay in telling you but Luke and I have arranged our schedule to visit you the last weekend in April" Lorelai explained "Call me back" message left 1st April 15_   
  


* * *

Rory pouted "I'm moving in with a boy" she whined as she hugged Lorelai as they entered truncheon books.  
  
Lorelai smiled "I know" she whined back.  
  
"Don't scare the paying customers" Jess smiled as he stood behind the counter dividing the books by genre and then by author.  
  
Rory squeezed her tightly, throwing a glare towards Jess's way. Luke walked round the two women as he had William asleep in his arms. Luke put his hand up in greeting. Rory sighed pulling away from the hug but still had one arm round Lorelai's hip and her head leaning on her shoulder "Was the drive okay?"  
  
"Yeah we had loads of fun didn't we Luke?" Lorelai smiled.  
  
Luke walked more into the building "Loads" Lorelai smiled at him "have you got someplace to put Will down?"  
  
Rory nodded "Yeah I'll take you?" Rory pulled away from the one armed hug.  
  
"My ankle's are killing me and i've walked from the car to here" Lorelai pulled away and clapped her hands together "I want to see where you’re living in sin with three males" she stated resting one hand on her poruding 35th week stomach.  
  
"Honestly Mom you’re disgusting" Rory sighed "it won't be much longer" she mumbled as she mentioned for them to follow her behind the counter and up to a set of stairs. They got to the top of the stairs "Just to warn you it’s a bit messy" she stated.  
  
Lorelai waved her off "That’s what happens when you live in sin" she smirked planting herself on the other sofa with a huff.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes "Stop Mom" she exasperated she bent to pick some shoes from the couch. She mentioned to the couch and Luke laid Will down who moved onto his side "So I've got good news"  
  
Lorelai clasped her hands together "Tell Me Tell Me"   
  
Luke sat down beside Will's feet "Quick before she goes through the roof"  
  
Lorelai pursed her lips and looked up to Rory "So"  
  
"Jess and I bought a house"  
  
Lorelai screeched "I'm so excited"  
  
Rory grinned "I know me too" she stated "Luke will you help us move in like always?"  
  
Luke nodded "Like every time"  
  
Rory jumped and hugged him round the waist "You’re the best step-dad ever"  
  
Luke looked over at Lorelai who just shrugged at him.

* * *

  
"Come on" Lorelai whined as she looped her arms through Luke’s and stared up at him from under her lashes "Please I want to the Rocky run?"  
  
"No" Luke said with a straight face "Your 35 weeks pregnant Lorelai you are not running up about a million steps"  
  
"I'll do it Mummy" William grinned.  
  
Lorelai pointed at Will "That’s a great son" she turned to Rory and Jess.  
  
Rory shook his head "No I'm not running upstairs like a tourist"  
  
"You already did it?" Lorelai pointed "You did" she gasped pointing at Rory.  
  
Rory swiped at her Mom's finger "I had to run up by myself because somebody didn't do it with me" she said looking at Jess.  
  
Jess shrugged.  
  
Lorelai put her hands together "come on Will" she said grasping at her sons hand and she looked back at Luke "I'll walk it" she pouted "Your just as bad as me Luke, making your pregnant wife walk all these steps on her own"  
  
Luke rolled his eyes and followed her up the steps.  
  
Rory grinned as Jess shook his head "He'll do anything for that woman"  
  
Rory nodded "Yeah he would"  
  
Later that night  
  
"But the night's surprises weren't over.  
When Harry pulled back his sheets, he found his Invisibility Cloak folded neatly underneath them. There was a note pinned to it:  
Just in case."  
  
Jess closed the book "let’s put you to bed before your Dad does huh?" Jess said standing from the hotel bed.   
  
Will whined "Please uncle Jess one more chapter" he pouted.  
  
"I don't know, what it is going to cost me?" he asked.  
  
William clasped his hands together "Please Jess"  
  
Jess rolled his eyes "Okay but if I get in trouble I’m blaming you"  
  
Will grinned bouncing on the bed and leaned back when Jess opened Harry potter again " _Through the Trapdoor" He read "In years to come, Harry would never quite remember how he had managed to get through his exams when he half expected Voldemort to come bursting through the door at any moment."_  
  
Rory smiled where she was leaning against the doorframe. She walked backwards and left Jess to read to Will joining Lorelai and Luke in the living area.  
  
"So he's been reading to him every night" Luke said "I thought you were talking to him"  
  
Rory shook his head "No. Jess even does different voice for all characters. You should hear his Snape, hilarious"  
  
 _"Hermione gasped. Harry and Ron wheeled round._  
 _Snape was standing there._  
 _'Good Afternoon,"' he said smoothly._  
 _They stared at him._  
 _'You shouldn't be inside on a day like this,' he said, with an odd, twisted smile."_  
  
Lorelai smirked "I'm going to remind Jess every time I visit"  
  
Rory shook her head "Mom"  
  
Luke moved his arm from behind Lorelai's head and got up.  
  
Lorelai let out a tired breath as she held onto her belly and sat down next to Rory “So have you had that discussion with Jess before?” she asked.  
  
Rory sighed “Yeah but briefly” she stated “He wants the B word but he’s still afraid of the whole ‘will he be a good father’ issue” she said shrugging “It’s understandable though Mom”  
  
Lorelai licked her lips “Luke never thought he would have been a good father because of his own but he’s great. Luke has a way about him”  
  
Rory fiddled with the end of her jacket “When Dad disappointed me Luke was always there with his cap and flannel. He made me feel better even when books couldn’t. At one point I wanted him to be my Dad”  
  
Lorelai smiled “Luke may not admit it but he feels like you helped him be a good father to April and William”  
  
Rory licked her lips “He didn’t need me to be an example he was already caring”  
  
"Will he be able to watch a girl grow up or"  
  
Lorelai smirked "Luke will be able to raise a daughter from scratch"  
  
Rory grinned "I knew you would crack and tell me"  
  
Lorelai giggled "I'll be having a little girl to look after again"  
  
Rory hugged Lorelai round the shoulders "I'm so excited to meet her"  
  
"Me too"  
  


* * *

Rory opened the door of the house and walked more into the hallway "So this is it" she said holding her hand out towards the living room.  
  
"Oh my god Rory, it’s gorgeous" Lorelai stated.  
  
"I know"  
  
Luke grunted "out the way" he exclaimed having a hold of one end of a large sofa.  
  
“Yeah move it” Jess voice called.  
  
Lorelai stumbled to the side “Why I never” she exclaimed.  
  
Rory grinned “Don’t you just love all the drama when you move in to a new place”  
  
Luke and Jess came into the house holding the sofa up. Rory took a hold of Lorelai’s hand “Let me show you the view of the house from the back” they disappeared through the house.   
  
Jess’s fingers slipped from the sofa “Sorry” he stated.  
  
Luke rolled his eyes and placed the other side of the sofa down in the hallway “I think I should find a new career path” he stated as they picked the sofa back up “I spent most of my time moving Rory’s things and fixing the house” he turned round into the sitting room.  
  
“Instead of Luke’s Diner it would be ‘Luke’s Mover and Fixer’” Jess smirked as he followed Luke through to the sitting room.   
  
Luke rolled his eyes.   
  
They put the sofa down in the middle of the room “well that’s the heavy stuff put in” Jess stated “Your lucky uncle Luke we bought a new bed and I made sure to pay them to put it up”  
  
Luke rolled his eyes “Lucky” he said.  
  
"Luke" Rory shrieked through the house.  
  
Luke's eyes widened as Rory came running into the room with blood covering her hand. Luke bolted out the door around Rory and disapeared. Rory looked up "We need ambulance" she sobbed.  
  
"Lorelai"


	19. Chapter 19

Rory stared at the rows of babies leaning on the window pane she sighed staring into space. Luke came up behind her as she stared at the babies. They both stared through the window after another few minutes. Rory stared blankly at the glass "do you think she'll wake up?"  
  
Luke leant his head on the glass and sighed "When have you ever known for Lorelai Gilmore to give up?" he watched.  
  
Rory smiled as she remembered a time when Mom couldn't take her sock off herself so she got a coathanger from the hotel's closet to push it off. "Did you think of a name?"  
  
Luke shrugged "it doesn't feel right about naming her yet?" he watched the baby rubbing at her face.   
  
The speaker box boomed "Dr James to room 147"  
  
Rory's head shot up "that's Mom's room" she looked at Luke and he ran down the hall.   
  
Luke dodged the many people to hurry and get to the room.  
  
Rory followed a bit far behind and skidded to a stop at the doorway and grinned.   
  
The machine let out a high pitched beeping noise as Lorelai was sitting up on the bed. Lorelai smiled "You look like your seeing a ghost"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and leaned over to hug Mom.  
  
Lorelai kissed her on the cheek "Where is William?"  
  
"He's down in the cafetria with Jess I will get him once I get another nurse to bring her from the nursery" Luke kissed the top of Lorelai's head and got up from the bed.  
  
Lorelai nodded watching Luke walk out the door.  
  
"You gave me such a fright" Rory sniffed.  
  
Lorelai licked her lips "I'm okay Rory"  
  
Rory nodded "Do you know what you'll be naming her?"  
  
Lorelai nodded "I had already decided once I found it was a girl" she stated.  
  
Rory smiled "you not going to tell me until everybody is here are you?"  
  
Lorelai giggled nodding her head.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes.  
  
William came running into the hospital room "Mommy" he screeched. Lorelai waved him to her "I missed you so much" Will exclaimed.  
  
Lorelai patted to the side of the bed "I'm okay now"  
  
William jumped onto the empty space and hugged Lorelai tightly "Where's the baby?"  
  
"She's here" Luke stated holding the baby in his arms as he walked into the room.   
  
William kneeled and peered over at Luke's arm. Lorelai lifted her arms up and made grabbing motions with her hands, Luke laid the baby in her arms and she stroked her face "she's so pretty" William stated.  
  
Lorelai nodded "You used to be this pretty once"  
  
William scrunched his nose up "I'm a Boy Mama, I'm not pretty"  
  
Lorelai smiled "Amelia Grace Danes"  
  
"After Grandma" William smiled up at Luke.  
  
Luke nodded.  
  
Lorelai kissed Amelia on the forehead.  
  


* * *

  
Rory leaned into Jess’s side as she watched Luke’s truck pull out of the driveway. Luke dropped them back at the house with William as he had to drive back to Stars Hollow to switch the truck out to the other car.   
  
“Mom’s worried about you”  
  
“Why”  
  
“The ‘B’ word”  
  
“Oh”  
  
The truck disappeared “she doesn’t need to” Jess whispered.  
  
Rory looked up at him “Really?”  
  
Jess bit his bottom lip “As much as it scares me to be a father” he stated “I think if I had a baby with you it wouldn’t feel so bad”  
  
Rory kissed him on his cheek “we’ve joked about it before but” she stuttered “I would never drink caffeine while pregnant or encourage my child to drink it”  
  
Jess shook his head “You know I was only joking with you”  
  
Rory sighed “I know that” she resigned "Well we better take Will out or he'll resort to writing on the walls and decorate the place himself"  
  
Jess laughed "Yeah" they walked into the house "Hey Bud" he called.  
  
William sat on the sofa which was still stuck in the middle of the room from the other day "Is Mommy goanna be okay?" he asked.  
  
Rory sighed "Mom's going to be fine Will, she just needs to stay in the hospital for a few days that's all" she explained "When she is well enough you get to go home"  
  
Will sighed "That's okay then"  
  
Rory took his hand "Come on lets go to the park for now"   
  
William hugged Rory round the hip "Rory, how long will Daddy be gone?"  
  
"He'll be back tonight" Rory stated.  
  
Jess pointed to the other room "I'll clean the"   
  
Rory nodded "Thank you"   
  


  
"You know I mentioned I have money" Rory leant his head against Jess's arm as she stared at the ceiling, Jess hummed as Rory licked her lips "you don't need to pay half for the house"  
  
"Why"  
  
Rory sat up and leaned back on her hand  "I have the money to pay for the house, the mortage the furniture in it and also still have money left over to keep it running for 5 years maybe or even more. And I hate knowing I've got that money and I'm sounding so ungrateful"  
  
"And"  
  
Rory took a deep breath and slammed herself down on the bed once Jess had moved his arm "your one word anwers are so annoying" she gritted her teeth.  
  
"Rory I told you I don't care if you have money" Jess stated "I care that you love me just as much I love you"  
  
Rory licked her lips "I want to do something noble with the money I have"  
  
"What were you thinking?" he asked.  
  
Rory sat up and reached under the bed picking up the notepad from the floor "I made a list of things I would want to do with it and I've made a pro con list"  
  
Jess smirked "I hate those things" he mumbled.  
  
Rory crossed her legs and opened the notebook "Number one" she stated "Charity. Pro's doing something for people in need, there is so many charities which also could be a con then there's getting rid of money I don't need and also making somebody else day or life" she read off the page.  
  
Rory flipped over to the next page "renovating Luke's and Mom's house" she stated "Pro's Luke won't have to keep fixing everything that is old, doing something nice. Con's Mom will not eccept it, Luke will not accept it. It would not make a huge dent in the money that I have"  
  
Jess opened one eye "Rory" he sat up and took the pad away from her. "go to sleep" he said "We are moving in to our new house tomorrow and I for one would like to sleep" he said kissing her on lips "You will think of something to do with the money without the need of pros/cons list because you have a kind heart and think of other people before yourself"  
  
Rory pouted "I took ages making those lists" she whined.  
  
Jess smiled and kissed her jutted out lip "I love you"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes "I love you to"  
  


* * *

 

"So how did the talk go last night?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Rory sighed as they both sat on the benches "It was fine"  
  
Lorelai crossed her ankles "It's a beautiful house" she said pushing the pushchair back and forth as Amelia laid asleep in the car seat.  
  
Rory looked at it and admired the modern feel of it "I loved it as soon as I stepped into the place"  
  
Lorelai titled her head to the side and sighed "You've grown so much and I'm proud of you Rory"  
  
Rory put her hands under her thighs "thanks Mom"  
  
Lorelai licked her lips "Your Grandpa would be too"  
  
Rory looked down at the ground "the last words he ever said to me was that"  
  
Lorelai blinked "Even though it's been a few years it still hurts"  
  
Rory looked up briefly too the sky "I remember like it was yesterday" she pondered and closed her eyes tightly.  
  
A few months earlier  
  
Rory sat down at the foot of her bed pulling them from under the covers and opened the box. A thin line of dust sat on top of the old volumes.  
  
Jess stood at the doorway and leaned against the door jam "I didn't want to touch them"  
  
Rory pursed her lips "I had no idea" she whispered "Just as I applied for the times Grandpa sat me down in his study and he stood infront of his book collection he has made since he was a small boy and told me to pick"  
  
"I didn't understand until the following week when I had to stand at the cremortorium" she licked her lips as the tear rolled her cheeks "watching him being buried."  
  
Rory wiped the dust off the limited editon.  
  


* * *

  
Rory shook her head and looked at her Mother with sad eyes she changed the topic "I can't believe she's 3 weeks old already"  
  
Lorelai pouted "I can't believe I have to stay here for at least another 3 weeks" she groaned. "Stupid c-section"   
  
Rory shrugged "I'm happy that your here" she stated   
  
Lorelai leaned on the handle "Luke's trying to get Ceaser to look after the diner for another few days and then he'll have to return with Will for school"  
  
Rory rubbed her eye "Is he going to be okay?"  
  
Lorelai rubbed her nose "Well April will be own at the weekend so she'll work at the diner"  
  
Rory watched Jess through the window at the top of the house "how would you feel if I start a trust fund for Will and Amelia?"  
  
"I don't need money for them Rory"  
  
Rory shook her head "That's not why" she stated "Me and Jess talked about the whole money situation, we've gone half on the house, the morgage, and everything else but I have all this money and nothing to do with it"  
  
"William and Amelia are my sibling Mom and I want them to be secure when they go for their dreams"  
  
Lorelai shrugged "Its up to you Rory"  
  
Rory licked her lips "I intend to give money to April as well she's just as much as my sibling as Will and Amelia are"  
  
"Luke won't let you do it"  
  
"What he dosn't know won't hurt him" Rory stood.  
.  
Lorelai shook her head gently standing up


	20. Chapter 20

Rory placed her clothes into the wardrobe sorting them through occasion and then by color.   
  
Lorelai sat in the middle of the bed as Amelia was laid on her stomach across her flattened legs to ease the stomach pains "How many clothes do you own?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Rory looked over her shoulder "more than you" she smiled.  
  
"Rory" Jess called. Rory shut the wardrobe doors just as Jess walked into the bedroom "How do you have 5 copies of howl" he asked holding a pile of books.  
  
Lorelai smiled.  
  
Rory licked her lips "well because one of them is filled with your notes in the margin, two copies were bought when I was on the obama trial and the other one is yours"  
  
"She has one at home to" Lorelai stated  
  
"Oh" Jess stated and walked back out.  
  
Rory laughed and turned towards their bed and opened the next box of clothing she grabbed the pile and walked over to their dresser putting Jess's underwear in the top drawer.  
  
Lrelai squeezed her eyes shut "Tell me before you put your Fiances underwear out in the open"  
  
Rory smirked "Sorry" she smiled and closed the drawer "What time is Luke coming to pick you up?" she asked.  
  
"Saturday morning"  
  
Rory sighed "I can't believe these weeks have flown by"  
  
Lorelai pursed her lips "I can't wait to go home" she stated "its been a long two months"  
  
"Rory"  
  
Rory shut the drawer as Jess put his head into the bedroom again "3 copies of my book"  
  
Rory shrugged "the first you gave me, the second was the one I bought for a friend but she gave it back because she bought it herself after she had read it. The last one I bought because I wanted you to sign it for me"  
  
Jess rolled his eyes "Okay"  
  
"I think you have a tiny obsession with clothes and books" Lorelai stated gently lifting Amelia into her arms and patted her back "I'm going to take a walk and leave you to sorting through your stuff"  
  
"Okay" Rory walked back over to the bed and picked the box and collapsed it throwing it on the floor with the rest . Rory stood on the pile to flatten the boxes some more before leaving the bedroom and walked along the landing.   
  
"We have two copies of half of these books" Jess stated.  
  
Rory leaned against the door frame as she watched Jess stack their books on the many shelfs courtesy of Luke, the whole wall across from the window was covered. "I have more at Mom's house in the attic"  
  
Jess pushed the pile across the shelf towards the wall and held it up with his hand and bent down to pick some more books from the stool "We could make a library"  
  
Rory put her hands in her pockets "I always imagined when I have my own house I would have had a whole room full dedicated to books" she explained in a  dreamy voice.  
  
"I never thought of those things" Jess stated "I imagined that Liz would not have had made me move so many times everytime her relationships went south" Jess looked over his shoulder "I think we might need another room if your insistant in making your own personal library"  
  
Rory smiled and pushed herself off of the frame.  
  
Jess filled the shelf and crouched down "We'll figure something out nearer the time" Jess stood up and walked over to the doorway. he pulled her by her hip "we haven't decided which one of the rooms will be the office?"  
  
"The smallest"  
  
"And the other can be turned into a guest room and maybe the medium sized could be for something else"  
  
Rory smiled "what would the something else be?"  
  
Jess hugged her "what do you think the something else would be"  
  
Rory bit her bottom lip "I would like the something else to be a mini you"  
  
Jess shook his head "I have to have a baby Rory Gilmore"  
  
Rory kissed him "I want our kid to be like both of us" Rory deepend the kiss "A bad boy smarty pants" she whispered against his lips.  
  
"I was a bad boy because there was this girl that I was so crazy about. I wanted this girl so much because somebody else had her"  
  
"You still have her and you always will" Rory bit her bottom lip.  
  


* * *

Luke took the car seat with Amelia asleep and strapped her into the back of Lorelai's car. Lorelai kissed Rory's cheek as she pulled away "Its been great spending so much time with you"  
  
Rory pulled away "Me too"  
  
"Good luck on the job next Monday"  
  
"Thanks Mom" she smiled.  
  
Lorlai lifted the folded push chair into the back seat and closed the boot "well its been fun James Dean" she waved at Jess "Take care of Rory"  
  
Jess put his hand up "always do"  
  
Rory hugged Luke round the neck "Thank you helping us move in"  
  
Luke hovered his hand above Rory's back and patted once putting his arms at his side "You better get used to the hugging business. Us girls are the hugging type"  They pulled away. "drive safe"  
  
Luke and Lorelai got into the car and drove away.  
  


* * *

  
Rory tripped over the wire in the hallway she caught herself on the railing of the landing “Jess you need to put the extentsion away as soon as you finish” she exclaimed walking into the bedroom laying face down.  
  
“Sorry” Jess called from another room.  
  
Rory looked at the time and closed her eyes shut.  
  
Jess sood in the bedroom doorway "Hey why don't we get out of here for a bit?"  
  
Rory rolled over onto her back "Okay"  
  
Rory had her fingers intertwined with Jess as they walked along the sidewalk of the park. Jess bought her hand to his mouth and kissed it "Your nervous about tomorrow aren't you?" she asked.  
  
Riry bit her bottom lip "mm"   
  
"You'll do great!"  
  
Rory grinned "Thanks"  
  


* * *

Rory pinned her hair back away from her face looking back at the bed, Jess was laying on his stomach asleep with the duvet over his bottom half, she looked at the clock and stood from her dressing table and walked out.  
  
Grabbing her carry on coffee mug she walked out of the house and towards Jess's car.  
  
Rory put her hand behind her back as she smiled at the recpetionist "Morning, I'm here to report to Jackson for my first day"  
  
The recpetionist grinned "There is no need we have been infomed to give you your press pass and send you on your way"  
  
"Thank you" Rory said "Do you need ID?" she asked.  
  
The receptionist shook her head "no need ma'am. I always remember a face" she smiled as she opened the safe below the desk and handed Rory an envelope "You would need to swipe your card everytime you come in and you need to wear it at all times" she explained.  
  
"Okay thank you" Rory said.  
  
Rory licked her lips and swiped the card at the reader for the elevator and the doors opened. She pressed for the right floor and stepped in, she righted her bag on her shoulder as the elevator was pulled up. the doors pinged open and she walked into the floor and walked the way she remember going last time.  
  
"Good morning Rory" Jackson smiled "I see you have your pass" he said politely.  
  
Rory crossed her fingers behind her back and nodded "Yes the receptionist was very nice" she stated. "So what can I do for you this morning?"  
  
Jackson crossed his arms "let me show you to your section and the people you will be working with" he gestured with his hand "this way" they came to an empty cubicle "This will be your working space, the board behind you is the sections that need completing before a specific time and you would need to move your name to where you are" he explained.  
  
Rory nodded putting her bag on her desk jolting the computer on.  
  
Jackson picked up Rory's name magnet "For example if your in the office this stays in the far left in the top corner, the right top corner is research at home, the left bottom corner is following a source/lead and the last corner is if your off for any reason"   
  
Jackson waved the magnet and placed it in the top corner "Your password for your computer is Newbie and you can change it once your in" he explained "Now lets introduce you" he placed his fingers in his mouth and whistled.  
  
The room was quiet as they all stopped typing "This is Rory, Rory this is Jane, Mike and Isaac they are the very people that you will be working with, Victor is our minute taker for all our meeting and the radiant Kay who is the best at abiding the law by using his degree in carisma and basically talking bollocks to get out of things"  
  
The room laughed "Don't worry I'm not offended" Kay smiled.  
  
Rory nodded "Hi" she smiled "I'm usually the person that is a massive spellchecker"   
  
Jackson laughed "You will fit right in Rory"  
  
Rory smiled "I hope so"


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven Months Later

**"This is Rory Gilmore soon to be Mariano, Fiance of famous author of 'It is what it is, Me and You' Jess and I are unavaliable to take your call. Please leave a message once the beep sounds" Rory stated before the answering message ended.**   
  
_"This is Jackson, I have talked to the board and we want you to head up the project. See ya after Valentine's Day" message left at 15.54pm on 10th Feburary 17_

* * *

  
The bell on the diner door sounded as Liz scattered in "little brother guess what were doing tonight?" she sat at the counter.  
  
Luke opened the till "Why do you think I care, it has nothing to do with me"  
  
"As Rory's stepfather you have to support her including your nephew"  
  
Luke frowned "for what?"  
  
"Jess and Rory's engagement diner at the Gilmore's"  
  
"Gilmore's" the diner phone rang reaching over and picked it up putting it to his ear "Luke's Diner"  
  
"Hey snookums, I love you"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Can't I just phone up my husband and tell him I love him?" she suggested.  
  
"No"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she chanted "we have to grace my mother with our presence tonight for dinner along with Christopher" she rambled "I'm sorry"  
  
"We agreed that I wouldn't have to do that anymore"  
  
Lorelai cut him off "I know sorry Babe but Rory is marrying your nephew remember. We can try and leave early with the excuse of Amelia being fussy" she singsong the last bit  
  
Luke grumbled "You owe me"  
  
"I owe you lots and lots Lukey poos"  
  
"Lorelai not on the phone"  
  
"Spoilsport"  
  
"Hanging up now crazy lady"  
  
"Bye Diner boy love you"  
  
"Bye now" slamming the phone back in its rightful place he leaned on the counter.  
  
Liz smiled "you're whipped"  
  
Luke glared at his sister "shut up and eat your Danish" she smirked and did exactly that.  
  


* * *

  
Rory and Jess sat on the couch while they waited for the maid to come back with their drinks of water. The door bell rang again Emily strolled in the room and back out again to open the door "Oh hello Lorelai come on in"  
  
"Rory, Rory" Will yelled turning the corner, he hugged Rory's waist she looked down at him and smiled. Rory smirked as she watched Lorelai come round the corner with Amelia in her arms and Luke bringing Liz and TJ more into the room.  
  
Luke who gave Rory a kiss on the cheek, Liz and TJ shook her hand. "Its great to meet you again Rory" Liz smiled.  
  
Emily shut the door when everybody was in they all walked into the lounge where the maid had finally reappeared with Rory's and Jess water. "Grandma this is Jess Mariano my fiancé" Jess stood up.  
  
"Where have I heard that name before?" she pondered Jess bit his lips.  
  
"Grandma you've already met him"  
  
Emily looked down her nose at him "mmm kind of hard to forget the boy that turned up with a black eye and then broke my granddaughter's heart"  
  
Jess gulped.  
  
Lorelai grinned "so now that everybody knows who we all are" Lorelai transfered Amelia to her other hip "Shouldn't dinner be ready yet" and on cue the maid Evelyn appeared at the doorway "Dinner is served"  
  
Emily exasperated "Christopher isn't even here Evelyn please keep the food heated until he returns" she stated. The doorbell rang and Emily mentioned for the maid to get the door.  
  
"Looks like I came just in time" Christopher smiled with his hands in his pockets.  
  
They all had moved to the long table in the dining hall  
  
Emily looked down at Jess "So Jess where did you go to college after you disappeared?" Rory stared across at Grandma.  
  
"I'm a actually a writer and I also own a publishing house"  
  
"Jess is a excellent author he's just finished his 3rd book and its on the bestsellers list" Rory said  
  
Emily paused "So no college degree then?"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes "For god sake Grandma Jess did not go to college okay, can we please drop it"  
  
Christopher snorted.  
  
"College is not for everyone is it" Lorelai butted in quickly just finished eating her salad "I mean wouldn't you agree Chris" Liz looked In between Lorelai and Rory's dad while Rory looked at Luke who was gritting his teeth.  
  
"So Liz, TJ how is it" Emily paused "How long have you been together?" Emily said steering away from how nervously awkward it was getting.  
  
"About 16 years now it must be that" Liz explained.  
  
The maid walked in taking all the plates back into the kitchen. Jess stared at his mother and glared trying not to moan out loud "through a family friend" Liz leaned back in her chair, mother and son glared at each other she crossed her arms.  
  
It was silent for a few minutes just the clatter that the maid was making in the kitchen she came in with a trolley with the main course. "Grandma I started my new job at the beginning of June" Rory explained "My new boss Jackson said I've done an excellent job so far. Its only part time but I'm loving the work and the freedom at the same time"  
  
Jess licked his lips "Rory" handing something over to her.  
  
Rory grinned taking the article "I wanted to give it to you. Mom I think you'll love it" she said and looked at Jess "Thanks"  
  
"So Rory have you decided when and where the wedding is?" Rory glared at the table.  
  
"No because I know where and when I want it to be" Rory said taking a drink.  
  
"We should see this church I have in mind and then we can Sookie to cater for the reception"  
  
The food was on the table Emily picked up her fork "me and Jess don't want a big thing Grandma, just family and immediate friends at stars hollow" Rory smiled "hopefully near the bridge" she glanced at Jess they grinned at each other putting her napkin on her lap she looked at Grandma "with mom and Lane as maid of honour, with Luke along side Jess as Best man" Luke stared up.  
  
Emily continued to talk to herself "That church where I always wanted Rory to be wedded at with the dress long and flowing can't have that now" she was daydreaming "Logan as Groom would have been perfect" she whispered. She looked at the dinner "doesn't this chicken look nice" she ate a piece before silent.  
  
Rory's eyes bugged out of her eye sockets she also could feel Jess's hand tense. Rory scowled at her chicken.  
  
The room fell silent.  
  
"So Rory tell me have you got a place yet" Christopher smiled.  
  
Rory looked up "Yes Dad we moved in a few weeks ago. The house is very spacious and we even have a whole room dedictaed to mine and Jess book collection"  
  
"Its a very comfortable situation isnt it" Emily whispered "letting the woman pay for everything" Emily mumbled.  
  
"For your information Grandma Jess dosn't need my money" Rory said.  
  
Emily licked her lip.  
  
Rory's face changed and had a permanent scowl once again "Stop that" Rory slammed the napkin on the table everybody stopped and looked up at the furious women.  
  
"Rory"Emily looked taken back "don't talk to me that way"  
  
"I can talk to you how I want, I came here today to tell you that I'm getting married. All you have done is make snide comments all night" Rory stood  
  
"I love Jess why is that so hard for you to understand. I don't care about your opinions he's good enough for me and don't you dare bring Logan into my life anymore he left when I didn't grovel at is rich feet when he purposed. Jess will be twice the man he will ever be. I can do what I want I can have a wedding which is a small thing among family"  
  
Rory took a deep breath and crossed her arms "And I was hoping on not to tell you but considering how judgemental your all being I'm having a baby with the man I love" she explained "come Jess we're leaving" she stormed away.  
  
"What" Jess stated "A baby" he called after her pushing his chair back and followed.  
  
Jess found Rory on the house doorstep with her head in her hands crying she started to shiver he sat down next to her "come on Rory let's go sitting on the floor is not good"  
  
Rory stood up hugging him "this wasn't the way it was supposed to go" she said into his shirt.  
  
Jess kissed her hair "its okay"  
  
Rory licked her lips "I was going to tell you on your birthday" she whispered.  
  
Jess hugged her "It dosn't matter now" Rory pulled away "we're having a baby Rory"  
  
Rory wiped the tears from her cheek and put her hands by her side "We've only been dating less than 2 years but I found out only recently"  
  
Jess shook his head bringing her hands to either side of her face "When will they be born?"  
  
Rory licked her lips "Well I had it confirmed that I'm about 7 weeks"  
  
Jess grinned leaning down to kiss her "I love you"  
  
Rory looked up from her lashes "You okay"  
  
Jess nodded "We said we would wait but I'm so good"


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby discussion and 7 week scan

"Hey Loinfruit" Lorelai called "Hows my pregnant mumma" she exclaimed.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes "Morning sickness is horrible" she stated.  
  
"Well once you hit your 2nd trimester it won't be so bad"  
  
Rory took a deep breath "Well I'm 8 weeks pregnant" Rory licked her lips "And it feels like I'm throwing all my organ's up"  
  
"Aww" Lorelai cooed "are you sure your eight weeks coz if your saying that you might be further along than you think"  
  
"I'm sorry Mom but I have to" she dropped the phone. Running into the bathroom and lifted the toilet lid to empty her stomach content.  
  
Lorelai sighed where the telphone lay "If you can hear me Ror, I'll call back later"  
  
GG  
  
Jackson leaned on Rory's cubicle "Hey do you have a minute?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah sure" Rory smiled saving what she was doing and stood up following Jackson across the room.  
  
"Sit" Jackson mentioned to the chair.  
  
"I think by now me and you have built our work relationship very well so I wish to congradulate you" Jackson stated.  
  
"For what"  
  
Jackson pointed to the bump "I've got 3 of my own and I know the symtoms"   
  
Rory looked down at her stomach and back up "I was going to tell you once we had heard from the board about what I poposed" she explained "I didn't mean to offend you or make you angry for keeping this from you"  
  
Jackson waved her off "I'm not offended" he stated "But the reason I wanted to talk to you was about the poposal you brought up"  
  
Rory nodded "Okay"  
  
Jackson grinned "They think its a great idea but we are having some funding problems at the moment" he stated "With the work you are doing now we are unable to pay you for the project also"  
  
Rory nodded "Okay" she said "As you said we have built our work relationship over the last 5 months very well and I want to tell you paying me for the project is no big deal because this project is something I'm really passionate about"  
  
Rory took a deep breath "As much as it pains me to say, I don't really need lots of money for you to keep me from doing my normal workload and work on the project. This paper is my dream place to work because I don't feel the pressure to be perfect like I felt before" she explained "So paying me for my normal workload is fine but I want to make this project happen"  
  
Jackson nodded "I will have a discussion with the board and see what they will make of it but now that your having a baby it is going to be difficult"  
  
Rory nodded "I know that the baby was sort of not planned but"  
  
Jackson nodded "trust me I thought we were only going to get 2 kids but the 3rd surprised us" he said "I don't expect your not far along"  
  
"10 weeks give or take" Rory stated "I have an appointment in the week"  
  
"Well once you know we need to discuss leave and such"  
  
Rory nodded "Thank you Jackson"  
  
GG  
  
Jess licked his lips as he leaned back in his chair at the desk, his laptop pinged loudly and he shot up from the seat. He raised an eyebrow and typed back to the email and turned the laptop off. He glanced at the time and stood from the seat.  
  
Jess scratched his elbow as he walked out the room shutting the door behind.   
  
"Jackson guessed" Rory called.  
  
Jess smirked "I knew it" he called back as he stood at the top of the stairs.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes as she took her jacket off and throw it on the banisters "Yeah yeah" she chided and alked up the stairs.  
  
Jess leaned on the wall "tired?"  
  
Rory nodded "I ate lunch and then I just threw it back up" she pouted as she stopped on the step below him and nuzzled her face in his chest "Morning sickness is something a man made up" she sighed as Jess hugged her "it should be called 'Sickness all the time'"  
  
Jess leaned placed his chin gently on her head "did you drink something"  
  
Rory mumbled against him "Yeah" she moved her face to the side and clenched her eyes "I think I know why im getting sick so much" she stated "Coffee and paper"  
  
Jess smirked "Ironic"   
  
Rory pulled away "I stopped drinking coffee as soon as I confirmed with the doctor. It smells disgusting, everytime I get a wiff of it I have step back for air."  
  
"but paper"  
  
Rory sighed "I know but it might be another possibility becuase I felt sick all day today"  
  
Jess kissed her on the top of her head "Poor pregnant lady"  
  
Rory nodded "what have you've been doing all day"  
  
"I went into work after you left but it was so slow so I got sent home by matt"  
  
Rory laughed "sent home why were you doing your usual"  
  
Jess slid his tongue against his teeth "I was being my usual happy self"  
  
Rory shook with laughter "Well I will thank him later" she blinked and a yawn crept out "I think I may have to reduce my hours" she pouted.  
  
Jess moved her hair away from her face "Your already doing 40 hours but we can ask the doctor about it okay?"  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
GG  
  
"Congratulations Miss Gilmore" the doctor smiled "It seems with the progression your pregnancy is taking, it might be twins. Do you either of you have twins in your family" he asked as took the sound doppler from her stomach.  
  
Rory shook her head "Not that I know of" she replied taking the tissue from the dotor and wiping the jelly off her stomach.  
  
Jess licked his lips "I would have been a twin"  
  
"I didn't know that"  
  
Jess shrugged "I didn't know about it until it was mentioned in conversation"  
  
Rory shrugged "then yes" she smiled "could it be possible?"  
  
The doctor clasped his hands together "It could be viable but we won't know until the 2nd trimester" he said pushing the machine away "everything seems okay now but we won't know until then. I will write a prescription for you to deal with the nausea and some vitimins for the baby or babies. Please arrange with the receptionist about booking a 12 week ultrasound okay."  
  
Rory nodded as she sat up from the bed taking the prescription from him.  
  
"It was nice meeting you both" the doctor smiled.  
  
"Thanks again" Jess said.  
  
Rory took the jacket from the back of the sofa and Jess followed her out of the room. they checked into the receptionist for another appointment and left the clinic. Once they sat back into the car Rory banged her hea on the dashboard "Twins"   
  
Jess shut the car door and sat back in the seat "Yeah"  
  
Rory looked over "We can do this if it is twins, right?"  
  
Jess licked his lips "yeah we can?"


	23. Chapter 23

Lorelai lifted Amelia onto her hip as she wriggled and whined "Dadddda" she whined.

Will sat crossed legs on the bed as he pouted "She's noisy" 

"Will can you please stop" Lorelai gritted her teeth "Amelia" she used both hands as she called for Luke.

Luke came down the hall and into their bedroom "Will, get back into bed now" he pointed to the door.

Will bounced off the bed and stormed out the bedroom "I hate her" he screamed.

Lorelai licked her lip and handed Luke Amelia "Take her" she said handing her to him and Amelia continued to whine "I'll be back"

Lorelai pushed the door open gently to reveal William face down in his bed "Will" she whispered.

"Go away" he cried.

Lorelai took a deep breath "You know I can't baby" she said walking into the room "William come on"

Will moved his head to the side "You love her more than me?" he mumbled.

"Oh Will" Lorelai said walking over to his bed and sat down gently "I couldn't love her more than you" she said. "Your my baby"

Will moved to his side "Amelia's your baby now"

Lorelai gestured with her head "Come here" she held her arms out for him. William sat up and threw himself into her arms "Your my first baby boy. Amelia can't do the same things as you so me and your dad have to pay more attention to her"

William nodded "I'm sorry I said I hated her" 

"Its okay" Lorelai kissed him on the forehead "now its time for you to go to sleep and tomorrow we'll go for Ice cream"

William nodded "Yeah" he smiled.

Lorelai kissed him again "Come on" Will crawled away and laid down on the bed, Lorelai stood and placed the covers on him before leaving she murmured agsint his cheek "love you"

"I love you you too Mommy"

Lorelai stood.

Luke held Amelia to his chest as she snuffled, he walked over to Amelia's crib and turned on the ligtht beside it on the chest of drawers. The light shone onto the ceiling projecting stars and moons "Ssh" he patted her back and she quited down.

Luke closed his eyes as he moved side to side.

Lorelai leaned against the doorframe "I've never had to deal with the whole sibling rivalvry"

Luke looked over at her "Liz was always the one that acted up to try and get me in trouble"

Lorelai nodded "She seems the type"

Luke smirked and placed the sleeping Amelia into the crib. He covered her with the blanket and left the projection light on. Lorelai sat down on the bed and leaned against Luke shoulder as he sat down next to her where he placed his hand on her knee.

"Tell me another Liz story"

"There was this one time with hair dye"

Lorelai grinned "I bet Liz was a right wild one"

GG

Jess rolled over in the bed and dipped to Rory's empty spot, he put his arms out and felt the cold sheets. He got up on his knees and off the bed, he walked along the landing blinking rapidly. The light in the room at the far end glowed under the door, he yawned and pushed the door open gently.

Rory sat looking out the window as she was sitting in one of the armchairs with her arms wrapped round her legs.

Jess scratched the back of his head "How long you been awake?" he asked as he walked over to her.

Rory looked up "I woke up to vomit again and then I couldn't get back to sleep" she replied "I know that by now that waking you up is impossible"

Jess put his hand on the back of the seat and leaned into the chair "You still thinking about twins"

Rory let a deep breath "you could have told me"

Jess licked his bottom lip and sat on the arm of the chair and put his arm round her.

Rory put her legs down and leaned away "Jess I thought we said we would mention these types of things?" she huffed elbowing him in the stomach.

Jess oomfed "Twins usually skip generations"

"That's not the point" Rory licked her lips and stood from the chair turning round to face him "god Jess" she moved her hair away from her shoulder "its bad enough I was having trouble getting round the idea of one baby"

Jess pursed his lips "I know we said we would wait"

Rory crossed her arms over her chest "its not about waiting I'm mad about" she said "Its twins" she gestured to her midriff "I'm growing two things inside me"

Jess shifted "I know that Rory" he said "I didn't think me having one baby would have been possible, you know how I feel about being a father"

Rory put her arms to her sides "I know Jess, I know but all I'm saying is a little warning would have been nice" Jess looked up at her with a small frown on his face. Rory placed her hands on his neck "I thought we talked about all that"

Jess looked down "I know we have but I'm still going to have this feeling" he explained leaning his forehead just above her stomach.

Rory threaded her fingers through his hair at the back of his head "The only thing I'm going to say is. You just need to create what a father figure should have been for you" she suggested, Jess looked up "you worrying about it proves your going to be a better father than yours was"

Jess wrapped his arms round her bottom half and laid his cheek against her shirt "you have too much belief in me sometimes"

Rory giggled "its not belief Jess" she stated "its truth" she added.

Jess smiled "I've said it so many times but your great at telling people off"

Rory kissed the top of head "I have to practice" she stated "They are partly yours"

Jess chuckled "We have about hour before we have to leave" he said, Rory took a step back and got moved forward. Jess wrapped his arms round her "what do you fancy?"

Rory puckered "pancakes?" she grinned "waffles or egg" she held onto his arm "pancake , egg waffle sandwich"

Jess raised an eyebrow.

Rory giggled "I'm joking"

"I'm not sure if I believe you or not"

Rory laughed merrily "I'll stick to Pancakes"

Jess nodded as Rory turned round from his arms, he hugged her from behind and walked forward attached.

Rory smacked her lips together as she licked her chocolate covered fork "best pancakes ever" she stated stabbing the last of her pancake and shoved it into her mouth.

Jess leant against the stove "your not natural" he said drinking some of his drink "I could never understand where you put that food before" he stated "but being pregnant turns you into a monster fiend"

Rory grinned "I'll take that as a compliment" she stated licking the fork again and placing it on the plate. She pushed the plate away and leaned forward on her arms "Thank you for not having coffee this morning"

Jess handed her a glass of orange "you know I'm not much of a coffee drinker anyway"

Rory shrunched her nose up and bolted out of the seat and slamming the bathroom door behind her. She gagged as she bought up the chocolate pancakes.

Jess picked her glass up and walked out of the kitchen "are you sure your up to travelling?" he asked.

Rory spit into the toilet and lifted her head up "I'll be fine, I just need" she bowed her head back into the toilet.

Jess leaned his back on the wall.

A few minutes later, Rory opened the door and put her forehead against the door frame "Those pancakes tasted better going down then up" she stated "I'll call Mom"

GG

"Nasty" Lorelai stated holding the house phone between her ear and shoulder.

"I read mutiple births are more demanding on the body and I will feel like this until the middle"

Lorelai shifted her weight to her other foot "I hope you feel better" she said "And that James Dean better be looking after you"

Rory giggled "he's currently massaging my feet and letting me have full reign of the remote"

"Shh" Jess whispered in the back.

Lorelai grinned "tell him that his bad boy rep is still there even though you've become a right pansy"

Rory let out a deep breath "Mom" she warned "my jess is the best" she stated "Hey that rhymed" she pronounced.

"Enjoy" Lorelai licked her lips.

"I will" Rory stated.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory's 12 week of pregnancy and some hormones

"Gilmore"

Rory stood "Yeah" 

Jess put the magazine in his hand back on the othe magazines and followed Rory.

"Hi"

"Okay if you could please lay on the table and I will get the doctor okay?" 

Rory sat on an examination table wearing a long knee lenght gown that could fit two people in it, her legs dangled from the table. "This baby's ugly" Jess said from the other side of the room.

"Jess"

He looked over at her "come babe look you better look at this baby's nose it's like a beak"

Rory sighed.

"Jess don't be like that every baby is cute"

Jess looked over at the board again which was full of baby pictures squinting his eyes "Rory which one?"

She sighed "no"

"The ugliest one would say is?"

"No Jess" she looked away from him

"Come on"

It was silent for a while after a few seconds she looked back at him. Jess smirked as she answered him "the one on the far right corner but I don't know why" she shivered. 

Jess laughed walking besides her sitting down on the table. He placed his hand on hers which sat on her leg "what's taking the nurse so long?" Rory shrugged Jess looked up at the wall "a baby is born every minutes of every day around the world" he said reading off the poster. 

The doctor walked into the room and greeted them "Hello, my name is Dr, Leon Takato." the doctor smiled as he walked over to them.

Jess noded his head in acknowledgment.

Rory put her hands on her lap "I was informed about the other doctor and its nice to meet you" she smiled "This is my fiance Jess"

Dr. Takato grabbed Jess's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet Mr. Mariano, My daughter loves your book"

Jess nodded "Thank you"

Rory beamed with pride as that was the first person she'd met that knew his face by heart.

"Let's get started shall we." Dr. Takato began the appointment, going through the standard procedure that included asking her a series of questions.

"How have you been feeling?"

"Tired, hungry, moody, and loads of sick. Does that cover all the bases for you?"

"It does." he laughed. "And everything you've told me is normal for a woman expecting. Okay Rory can you tell me if you've had any abdominal pain."

"No I haven't." she answered honestly.

"No discomfort whatsoever."

"None."

"How about bleeding, has there been any spotting?" Once again she answered no and the doctor wrote it all down in his chart. "One more question before we do the ultrasound. Have you been taking all your prenatal vitamins?"

Rory giggled as she held up her hand in the hair "Can't you tell? My nails have never been this gorgeous in my entire life."

"Alright then let's start the ultrasound." He walked over to the table and grabbed a tube of gel. Walking back over to Rory, he covered her stomach with the gel before turning on the machine and placing the device on her stomach. 

It took a few moments before an image appeared on the screen. 

The sepia coloured image of a blob, the fetus's heartbeat filled the room. It literally took Jess's breath away as he stared at the monitor.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Rory whispered back, her eyes never leaving the screen.

Dr. Takato moved the device around "Well everything appears to be normal. Nothing out of the ordinary or any formalities."

"So everything's fine?"

"At this moment yes, you have two perfect fetus's at the moment."

Rory smiled happily as she looked up at Jess who was also still smiling "Jess when you knock me up you knock me up good" she said.

Jess licked his lips "I thought it was just a possibility"

The doctor shook his head and recorded the sound before taking the probe off her belly he smiled at the teary eyed Rory "I'll leave you for a few minutes" Dr Takato stood and left the pair who was staring at the screen.

Rory turned to Jess "there's our babies" she said the tears falling more and more they stared disbelieving at the screen Rory sobbed.

"Hey Rory what's wrong?" Jess stood and wiped the tears away from her face she shook his head.

"Nothing absolutely nothing" she sniffed looking at the screen "I'm scared Jess" Jess kissed her hair "it's going to be alright isn't it?" Rory looked up Jess wiped her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead he nodded "promise?"

"Promise" they hugged Rory cried in his chest.

After they had finished the doctor came in asking how many copies they wanted of the picture they replied 6 two for the Baby book that they decided to put together: one for Jess's wallet, Rory Purse, Lane, Lorelai and Luke. 

\--GG--

Rory gazed at the picture as she sat in the passenger side waiting for Jess to come back from filling the tank "Its still hard to believe" she whispered placing the photo in the compartment of the visor above her head.

\--GG--

"Rory Gilmore" she held her hand to older lady "Jackson thinks very highly of you and I would like to say it great to meet you"

"Gilmore" the lady said "I'm sorry about your grandfather"

Rory gulped "I was not aware you knew him"

"We went to school together a very long time ago" she stated.

Rory looked down at her lap "I'm sorry" she said "I'm just going to go to the ladies room" she sat up and dropped her pen and paper. Rory stepped on them "Oh" she mumbled picking the notebook up and walked away to the toilet.

Rory dumped the notebook on the shelf above the sink and looked into the mirror. taking a deep breath and washed her hands.

"Sorry about that" Rory smiled and sat down oppisite the woman "What can you tell me about the impacts of homelessness escpeciialy to the changes in President?"

\--GG--

Rory put her key into the front door and twisted it. She picked her bag from the floor and opened the door, it was pitch black. she slumped on the sofa and took her shoes off.

Jess scratched his back as he walked down the stairs "Rory is that you?"

"Yeah" she murmured.

Jess stood behind the couch "have you eaten?"

Rory nodded.

"Are you okay?"

Rory nodded.

Jess sat down next to her on the couch taking her hand and kissing the back "what's the matter?"

Rory sobbed clenching her eyes shut and licked her dry lips.

Jess stroked her cheek and took her into his arms "ssh" he patted her on the back.

\--GG--

"She came home late and sat on the sofa crying"

"Just be there for now"

"I convinced her to call in sick this morning"

"Your doing a great job Jess" Lorelai stated.

"I was feeling useless just sitting there" Jess watched Rory through the crack of the bedroom dooe. She slept on her side with herhand underneath the pillow and her other one against her small bump. Jess looked at the time "I better go, I have to make sure she eats lunch"

"Hey Jess" Lorelai said "Your doing great just being there"

"Yeah okay"

"Its the truth" Lorelai confessed "talk to you soon"


	25. Chapter 25

Jess was sitting on their bed leaning on the headboard while Rory had her head in their wardrobe she huffed and groaned throwing a piece of clothing from the inside. Out of the corner of Jess's eye he saw her frown. 

Rory ran to the wardrobe across to her temporary makeshift office in the bedroom. After a few minutes she came raging back in standing in the doorway "I can't get these pants on" she whined.

Jess continued to read.

"Jess are you even listening to me?"

"Uh huh" he said not looking up from his book she glared at the back of it "Jess" she shouted going in the wardrobe again pelting a skirt at the bed it landed with a thud on the carpet floor.

"That's the most girlish throw ever" Jess said behind the book she huffed grabbing a top she threw it across the room it landed on Jess's head.

"What's wrong Rory?" he said taking it off his head and put it on the bed.

"Nothing fits me"

"Yes it does" putting his book down he stood pulling her into his arms "you think nothing fits you" he leaned over her and grabbed a dress from the coat hanger "wear this it covers your hill" 

Rory mouthed 'fat' instead.

"You have devloped a bump befitting of twins" he corrected "your tits look real nice in it" he got a hit for that "plus you wore this when you told me you loved me" Rory smiled kissing him on the lips. 

Rory held the dress out it was a light blue with a white overlay it had thick straps. she bought her bottom lip oer her top "Love you"

"Love you too" Jess kissed her on the lips "Now lets go or we'll be late for work"

Rory sighed and waved her arms.

GG

Rory licked her lips as she squinted at the screen "heads up" a voice called. Rory ducked her head as a piece of screwed up paper flew through the air and towards the recycling bin at the photocopier.

Rory unclicked her highlighter and highlighted the passage. She continued typing hard on the keyboard.

A sound of crying baby bellowed round the room.

Rory raised an eyebrow and looked up "Oh" she gasped.

The newsroom had gathered in the middle of the room, a line of banners came across the room "Your pretty oblivious" Kay stated "We managed to set this up while you were typing away"

Rory laughed saving the document and pushing herself away from the computer "guys you shouldn't have" she stated with her hand above her chest.

"Well your only here for another 6-10 weeks so we decided to have a little thing now" Isaac stated.

"We all pitched in" Jane smiled.

"Thanks you guys"

Jackson clapped his hands together "come on lets go"

Isaac handed Rory a card "Victor says he'll treat you to lunch once he returns from assignment"

Jane took Rory's other hand and helped her up "Come on, we have reservations for dinner" she stated "Phone that hubby of yours and we'll have a nice afternoon"

Rory smiled "He might be working hard"

"I'm skipping today"

"Jess" Rory beamed hugging him.

Jess kissed her on the lips "This strange woman rung me up last week demanding me to take today off"

Rory gaffawed "thank you for doing that" she kissed him.

Rory drapped herself across the sofa as they returned from dinner, she had her hand on her stomach. She felt pressure under her hand and beamed widely "Jess" she called. Jess walked into the room, he handed her bowl "Thanks, I felt them flutter" she ssaid putting the bowl on her bump.

Jess put his arm behind her "Most women will feel those first thrilling little flutters, kicks and movements by week 20. Though don't get discouraged if this isn't the case for you. You will definitely start to feel your twins move at some point soon, as everyone's body works differently. What a wonderful way to finally be able connect with your miniature little passengers!"

Rory jiggled as she listened "You read that from the internet didn't you"

"In passing" Jess said.

Rory ate a grape "You looked it up"

Jess rolled his eyes and reached for a grape.

Rory tapped his hand "You should never take food from a pregnant woman" she inhaled. she grabbed the grape that he dropped and popped it into her mouth with massive smile on her face.

\--GG--

Lorelai stood infront of a rack "Well?" she asked to the screen.

Rory whined.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked moving forward.

Rory pulled the curtain from the dressig room "too small" she sniffed "I'm fat"

Lorelai crossed her arms "remember two babies nesting in there"

Rory sighed and slumped "This is my fourth pair of pants Mom"

"Rory you need to chill" Lorelai stated handing Rory another pair of trousers. she galnced at the martenity.

"I'll relax when They are out of me"

\--GG--

Rory opened the front door and dumped her bags by the coat rack "Jess" she called walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge. She reached in for a bowl of fruit on the top shelf. she shut the fridge door and pulled a fork out of the drawer.

Jess stood by the kitchen archway "Hungry"

Rory nodded shoving a piece of pineapple in his mouth "starved" she licked her lips.

"Did you have a nice time with your mother"

Rory shoved the fork into a strawberry "well I hit target hoping to get some trousers however because of these gigantic chrildren of yours I had to go into a merteinty store"

"I bet nothing fit you there"

Rory squinted his eyes at him "your treading on this ice this week Jess" she said waving the fork back and forth.

Jess walked into the kitchen, he stood by the counter "I see your appitites back"

"Yeah just barely" Rory finsihed the bowl of fruit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where I quoted the passage from  
> http://www.twin-pregnancy-and-beyond.com/twin-pregnancy-16-to-20-weeks.html


	26. Chapter 26

Rory raised her arms up as she grinned crossing off another day on the calender in the study. Jess stood behind her putting his chin on her shoulder "2nd Trimester" Rory said leaning back into his arms "I will have to make announcements"  
  
"Luke, Lorelai, Grandmother who else?" Jess asked.  
  
Rory sighed and turned round in his arms "My dad, your parents"  
  
Jess shrugged "It dosn't need to be announced. I'll send a text to Jimmy and Liz probably already knows" he stated "Its crazy hollow gossip travels fast"  
  
Rory bit her bottom lip "I've decided to talk to my Grandmother"  
  
"okay" Jess smoothed her lip with his thumb.  
  
Rory hugged him round his neck "can we go out?"  
  
"Sure" Jess wrapped a scarf round Rory's neck.   
  
Jess put his arm round her shoulder as they walked down the porch of the house after locking up behind them. Rory put her arm round his middle as they strolled down the path "Bookstore?" she stared up at Jess.  
  
"This way" Jess stated smiling "you want to get pregnancy books don't you"  
  
"Yeah" Rory leaned into his shoulder as they got to the victorian house of Hour of Our Own. Rory smelled the air "my favorite place"  
  
Jess shut the door behind him "Pick 3 books for each other"  
  
"What if I find something I really want" she pouted.  
  
"Then I will have to make sure I pay close attention to what you look at"  
  
Rory pouted "and vice versa" she nodded "Good luck" she said walking down a section.  
  
Jess walked down a section oppisite her, he sneaked a look between the tops of the books and the shelf. Rory giggled as she watched him watch her. He traced his finger down a spine of one the books, he took a book further away and studied the first pages.  
  
Rory smiled as she watched Jess look away from her before turning round to the bookcase for the other side.  
  
Jess sat down down with his back to the wall sometime later. An open book sat in his lap. He leaned his head on his hand where it leant on his knee. Jess looked up as Rory stood at the end of the section "You done"  
  
Rory held four books to her chest "the fourth one wouldn't leave my hand" she smiled turning the top book round.  
  
Charles Dickens - Oliver Twist.  
  
Jess laughed closing the book and getting up "well this book kept appearing in my pile" he said turning his top book from his pile the other way around.  
  
Ayn Rand - The Fountainhead.  
  
Rory put her book on the top of the her pile "no peeking of the titles"she said turning the spines to her bump "we'll reveal when we're out"  
  
Jess nodded.  
  
They walked to the cash register and paid. Once they walked and reached the park, Jess took his jacket off and placed it on the bench. "Thank You" Rory said taking a seat.  
  
Jess sat next to her putting his arm behind her on the bench and handing her bag "You first"  
  
Rory took out the first Book "I read this when i turned 13 and I recently re-read it and I couldn't stop" she showed him the cover of Salem's Lot.   
  
"In the theme of vampires and mystery" Jess said "Here"  
  
"Memnoch the devil by Anne Rice. Nice" she nodded.  
  
"I read this when I was on the Obama Trail and I had lost it between Tennesse and Taxas by Philip Young called Revoluntionary ladies"   
  
Jess handed a book of A 1815 publication which recounts the Adventures and Sufferings of John R. Jewitt, only survivor of the crew of the ship Boston, during a captivity of nearly three years among the savages of Nootka Sound: with an account of the manners, mode of living, and religious opinions of the natives.  
  
"I love memoirs" Rory said flicking though the pages "The way they are placed into a book. Now by this time I had ran out of idea. So i took inspiration from our book storage at home. Becuase this is the one you have not got"  
  
Rory handed him Jack Kerouac, The Dharma Bums.  
  
"Great minds think alike" Jess handed Rory his last book "Lucien Carr - Misson: A bone of Contention"  
  
"I Geuss we do" she smiled kissing him on the lips.  
  
\--GG--  
  
Rory sat opposite Lorelai at the Gilmore table, the only thing that could be heard was knifes against the plate and cups being lifted and put down after sips of drink. Lorelai raised an eyebrow at Rory as she took a sip of her water. Rory shrugged "the lambs very pliable Mother"  
  
Emily put her knife and fork together on the plate "Thank you Lorelai" she took a sip of her drink and put her hands on her lap "So how is Luke and the kids?"  
  
"Amelia did the funniest thing last night, she fell over her blanket and she was trying so hard to untangle herself and she looked like a fish out of water" Lorelai giggled.  
  
"Honestly Lorelai" Emily stated taking another sip "I expect you at least helped the poor child"  
  
Lorelai looked down at her plate "Course I did" she said looking up over at Rory and her mouth turned up slightly.  
  
Rory shook her head as the maid took their plates. It was silent while they waited for their main course,  
  
Rory sighed putting her hand to her chest.  
  
"Are you okay Rory?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Rory grunted "Baby heartburn" she stuttered picking up her glass of water and drinking half "Jess makes me small meals usually"  
  
\--GG--  
  
Lorelai and Rory stood at the door as they had just finished dinner with Emily "Could the elephant be any bigger in that room"  
  
Rory crossed her arms over her baby bump "She did not even ask once how Jess was or ask anything about my life"  
  
Lorelai put her arm round her shoulders "I know honey" she stated kissing her cheek on her.  
  
Rory sighed "Well I better get going?"  
  
"Where you going?"  
  
"Back home"  
  
"All 200 miles" Lorelai stated "Just call Jess and tell him you will go home tomorrow morning. You are 17 weeks pregnant with twins you need to start thinking about travelling less"  
  
Rory put her hands in her pockets "I was able to drive myself here Mom"  
  
Lorelai tapped her hand "I'll call Jess myself and he will side with me"  
  
Rory glared at her mother and Lorelai waved her own phone in her face "Fine" she said taking the phone.   
  
"You survived" Jess answered.  
  
"Just barely" Rory said as they walked to their separate cars "Mom is kidnapping me to stars hollow so I will leave tomorrow morning"  
  
"Okay" Jess said "what was it like?"  
  
Rory opened her car door and sat in the drivers seat "usual greeting" she stated putting her keys in ignition "We were waiting for the maid to announce dinner it was so quiet, me sitting there staring at my glass of water next to Mom and then when dinner was announced and we sat down. well you could guess what we talked about"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"That's right not a word. all she did was ask how my main course was after Mom asked me how my heartburn was." Rory explained she growled "Would it kill her to pretend to be nice"  
  
"I'm sorry it was such a bad evening however if you stay in Stars Hollow, you might even get to see me there"  
  
"Ooh I would so love that" she bounced up and down "why are you with me again?"  
  
Jess smiled "Because you have great taste in books and your very sexy as hell" he complimented "And I sort of knocked you up"  
  
"Your not too bad yourself" Rory smiled "I better go now Mom is waving like mad at me across the lot"  
  
"Love you"  
  
"Love you too bye" Rory started the car and followed Lorelai back home


	27. Chapter 27

Rory stood at the stove her ever growing bump protruded out as she put a small amount of butter in the frying pan.  
  
The clock on the wall struck 3.15pm.  
  
She put the bacon in the pan she waited for it to cook nice and crispy just like the way she wanted. She absentmindedly rubbed her stomach.  
  
Jess's Clash's shirt stretched over her 22 week bump. The months really had flown so much that Rory was in the middle of her pregnancy already.  
  
She yawned covering her mouth. she picked up the pan by the handle and shovelled the bacon onto her plate. Grabbing a white roll from the side she cut it opened with her bread knife. She placed the roll in the bacon fat of the pan and put it back over the flame. She waited for the fat to soak into the roll.  
  
Rory leaned over to pick at her bacon with her fingers, turning off the fire she grabbed a spatula and pried the bread off the frying pan before she placed the rest of the bacon on the roll squirting some mayonnaise on the bacon and a few slices of cucumber that she cut earlier.   
  
Rory finished her sandwich by placing a slice of cheese on the other side of the roll. She patted the sandwich down to flatten it and took a massive bite.  
  
Setting the sandwich down for a second to open it back up to put more mayonnaise on it. Just as she was about to take another bite she felt a little flutter on her stomach, she put the sandwich down and placed her hand on her belly where the flutter was. After a few seconds she felt something kick her hand, her face broke out into a big grin.  
  
Rory moved to the phone in the office and started to dial Lorelai number when she stopped. She put the phone down and grabbed her keys and locked up the house behind her.  
  
She finally arrived at her destination at Truncheon books she grabbed the big door and tried to open it she looked around at the desk "Matt, Jess anyone" she called leaning on the desk "Jess" she called again.  
  
"What" a voice said in the distance of the book store.  
  
"Jess one of the babies kicked come here" she shouted. Jess came walking round the big book case she put her hand on her stomach feeling around once again.  
  
Jess got to her he grabbed his hand placed both of them on her stomach "come on baby kick for daddy" she said.  
  
They both waited for any movement Rory's face dropped as the baby stopped kicking "I can't feel it yet" Jess said moving one of his hands.  
  
Rory shrugged "but the book said after this month I would get to feel it outside of me this time" she said putting her hand on his "wait" she said she felt another flutter she moved his hand that she had a grasp on and moved under her belly "can you feel it?"  
  
Jess looked up at her "yeah" he said he felt a light kick to his hand.  
  
Rory smiled  
  
"Hey baby I'm your Daddy" he smiled he felt another few kicks to his hand he moved a bit of hair from her face to put it behind her ear as they stared at each other as the baby continued to kick "Thank you"  
  
Rory smiled "You created them to" she said kissing him on the lips.  
  
Jess felt another two more kicks to his hand. "Mm" he glanced down at her bump as he felt continous kicks to his hand.  
  
Jess kneeled down "I think its time you stop causing trouble"  
  
Rory laughed as the kicking had stopped.  
  
\--GG--  
  
Rory turned round and took a step back as she walked round her cubicle at work, she took some documents from her printer and licked her lips and sat down back at her desk. Clicking onto a link on the computer she downloaded the content and saved it on the desktop.  
  
Kay walked up to Rory's cubicle "Hey, a package came for you"  
  
Rory looked up from what she was doing "It better not be another one of those loud obnoxious congratulations card"  
  
Kay shook his head "Not from me this time"   
  
Rory pushed herself away from the desk and swiveled the chair "Oh my god" she held onto the desk and got up holding her tummy "Does it say who it came from?"  
  
Kay shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Rory walked over to the tall massive Flower reath where it was upright against the wall by the elevator, she walked over and picked the note attached to it "Your officially one of the domestic, Lane" Rory grinned.  
  
The elevator doors opened and Jackson dragged his bag rom behind him "nice flowers" he complimented.  
  
Rory licked her lip "Its from a childhood friend of mine" she tucked the card back into the fold.  
  
Jackson walked past the cubicles and to his own desk. he put his bag on the seat and stood by the door. "Arent' you supposed to be gone by now?"  
  
Rory looked at the time "Oooh" she hurried back to her desk saving what she was doing before turning the computer off she grabbed her coat off the back of the chair "here this is the last article for this week and I will email you the sources once I've had my appointment"  
  
"Yeah sure" Jackson said "Its your weekend Rory just go home"  
  
Rory put her coat on and covered her belly "I'm looking after my siblings for the night so I want to send it before I get left with her"  
  
"You practicing" Jackson smirked.  
  
Rory smiled "Its my Step-Dad's birthday this weekend and I promised my mother I would look after my siblings for the night" she explained putting her bag on her shoulder and placing her hands inside her coat pockets.  
  
\--GG--  
  
Lorelai stepped back as she holded onto Rory's hands "Look at you"  
  
Rory looked down at her wide stomach "its huge I know"  
  
Lorelai squinted and cocked her head to the side "Are you sure your not carring quads"  
  
Rory whined "Mom" she pouted "That's so mean" she wiped her tear away "Jess" she called stepping back from Lorelai  
  
Jess came round the corner with Amelia. Rory cried as she saw Jess cradling the kid in his arms. She slumped down and sat down on the sofa.   
  
Jess handed Amelia back to Lorelai "Its okay" he stated wiping her tears away from her cheek.  
  
"Mom called me fat" she squeeked.  
  
Jess gritted his teeth "its okay Rory, your body is just growing for the babies"  
  
Rory sniffled "really I'm not fat"  
  
Jess shook his head.  
  
Rory grinned and stuck her tongue out at Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai raised an eyebrow "Luke, Rory's giving me whiplash"  
  
Luke rolled his eyes "You were the same Lorelai"  
  
Lorelai pouted defiantly "I did not"  
  
Luke nodded.  
  
Lorelai pouted "I can't believe everybody is ganging up on me"  
  
Rory shuffled into the sofa cushion. She moved her shirt a bit to scratch her belly "Itchy" Jess stated. Rory nodded shuffling a bit to rearrange herself.  
  
"Will is having a sleepover with Jaime" Lorelai stated placing Amelia down on the floor, who immediantly crawled on all fours and crawled towards Jess foot. Jess leaned down and picked her up under her arms, placing her on his lap with her back to him "Jeeeee"  
  
"Aww" Rory smiled.  
  
"No" Amelia screeched looking back at Rory.  
  
"Her new word" Lorelai said.  
  
Luke put his hands on his hips "well we better head off"  
  
Lorelai grabbed her coat from Luke "Well have fun" she waved at Amelia, who was playing peek a boo and giggling.  
  
GG  
  
Rory rocked Amelia back and forth as she wailed at her. she bent her knees and rocked up and down "be quiet" she whispered. Amelia wailed and started wiggling in her arms. Rory scrunched her face up and moved over to the seat in the office.  
  
Rory moved side to side on the chair "Jess" she called..  
  
"One minute" he called through the house.  
  
Rory clenched her eyes close. Amelia had't stopped crying since playing peek a boo got boring. Rory's breath got caught in her throat "Please Mia stop" she pleaded.  
  
Amelia hiccupped "Mia" Rory singsonged. Amelia blinked once and stared up at Rory "Hey looks like your Mia to me" Amelia blinked and her mouth opened letting a whine out.  
  
"I'm back" Jess held a bottle in his hand.  
  
Rory let out a deep breath moving Amelia onto her back in her arms. she took the bottle from Jess and placed it to her mouth "food" she stated. Amelia opened her mouth and sucked the rubber into her mouth.  
  
Rory moaned leaning back "Finally"  
  
\--GG--  
  
Rory flushed the chain and walked out of the bathroom into the living room once she had cleaned her teeth. She smiled watching Jess cradling Amelia to his chest, they both were fast asleep.   
  
Rory walked to the bedroo and got changed into her Pajamas once she was dressed for bed she walked to the storage cuboard grabbing a two blankets. She draped one over Jess and Amelia bottom half.  
  
Kissing Jess on the forehead "Your going to be so great"


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking after Amelia for the night isn't that cracked up to be but hopefull their weekend will be very productive. Finding out the sex of the babies.

Jess stirred and moved onto his side but knocked into the arm chair, he felt around his chest remembering Amelia fell asleep on him.  
  
"Yeah I know" Rory voice said.  
  
"Momma donajff dho"  
  
"I know you can see all of them later"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yeah" Rory said.  
  
Jess removed the blanket from his body and out it on the couch and walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"No" Amelia stated.  
  
"Yeah" Rory replied "I can't believe I'm having a argument with a 11 month old"  
  
Jess walked into the kitchen where Rory stood at the stove with Amelia on her hip as she poured some juice into Amelia's sippy cup. Rory pressed down on the lid "I think that's on" she said tipping it upside down "Here bub"  
  
Amelia squelled and took the cup from her "Ta"  
  
"Ta" Rory shook her head "Good little sister"  
  
Amelia looked over the cup and titled her head.  
  
Jess shook his head and walked more onto the room and announcing himself.  
  
Rory looked up "Hey sleepy" she said putting Amelia onto the floor "Mom called and they are on their way from the hotel" she stated "I need the loo" she announced and walked past Jess to the toilet.  
  
Jess walked over to the fridge and grabbed some juice "have you eaten?" he bellowed.  
  
Rory called "No all I've had is orange juice" she said shutting the bathroom door.  
  
Jess opened the fridge again and picked up the container on the top shelf. Jess shut the fridge stepping round Amelia as he placed the container full of fruit salad.   
  
Rory came back into the kitchen "Ooh" she licked her lips and picked up a strawberry "My cravings are weird"  
  
Jess shook his head in disabelif. He walked over to the cuboard "did you finish the article?" he asked.  
  
Rory chewed on a piece of pineapple "yeah before I left for work the other day" she stated swallowing the juice "I've got no other new stories at the moment but hopfully before I go on leave I want one last good story"  
  
Jess poured his cereal and the milk over it "you only have at least 3 weeks before you do"  
  
Rory licked her fingers and looked up "Jess,"  
  
Jess looked over.  
  
Rory bit her bottom lip.  
  
"Your sister is only a foot away from you" Jess stated looking at Amelia crawling out the kitchen area.  
  
Rory pouted "I can't help it"   
  
"Your scandalous"  
  
"I'm sorry if my hormones wants me to have sex with my Fiance"  
  
"Later"  
  
Rory huffed "If you weren't so" she growled.  
  
Jess kissed her again before following Amelia out the door  
  
Rory stretched holding the back of her spine, she stood up her legs nearly giving away, if she didn't have the counter for support. Rory sat back down on the chair and took a deep breath as she felt out of breath.  
  
GG  
  
"I'm finally going to see my baby's babies" Lorelai sat on her hands bouncing up and down.  
  
Rory laid down on her back of the hospital bed  with Jess sitting at the side. Amelia was strapped in her car seat fast asleep with a blanket covering her.   
  
"Well Hello guys" Dr Takato greeted them as he came into the examination room "its seems we finally get to meet some of the other family"  
  
Rory pointed to her mother "My mom, Step-dad and sister"  
  
"It nice to see family member come all the way here"  
  
Rory grinned "Me and Jess were looking after my sister"   
  
"Practice is good" Dr Takato nodded "We weren't able to see what sex the babies were last time as they were top and tail with each other." Dr takato explained "But If I could check if the babies have moved since last time and then we'll get the ultrasound ready"  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
The doctor moved Rory's shirt away and pressed down on the side and felt around her belly. Rory winced moving her head a bit further back "they have moved" The doctor stated. he sat down on the seat, he picked the blood pressure cuff "Lets see about your blood pressure"  
  
The doctor waited for the cuff to inflate "no concerns there at the moment" he un-velcrowd the cuff,  
  
"Lets see if they want to cooperate" he grabbed the petromium jelly and placed a small amount on the top of her stomach.  
  
Switching the ultrasound on by the wall socket he picked the dopperler from the side and clicked a few buttons on the machine. he spread the jelly round her stomach "Okay"  
  
Rory looed over at the screen as the doctor moved the wand around her stomach. Three heartbeats sounded out from the screen, Rory's was faint but the twins were strong "Baby A is currently here on the left side" he pointed to the screen.  
  
Jess licked his lips.  
  
"Baby B has currently touching A face" The doctor recited "lets go further down" he moved the wand into the centre of the right side "Baby B is a Girl"  
  
"I just need to press a little further down to see if the movement will let me" he trailed off and pressed further. The doctor kept his dopperler still "There we go"  
  
"Its a boy" the baby moved his hand and grasped into a little fist. Baby B moved sidewards. Pressing her cheek against his.  
  
GG  
  
Rory sat down at her cubicle with her arms outstretched towards the keyboard and let out a huge sigh.  
  
Jackson came up behind her "You last day today"  
  
Rory noodded swivelling in her chair "I can't believe its gone so fast" she stated "I will send the first copy of the article in the email"   
  
Jackson leaned away from her cubicle and took a huge bouquet of flowers from behind his back "All off the team HR chipped in"  
  
Rory smiled "Thank you"  
  
Jackson crossed his arms "Send a pic once the babies are born Rory" he said.  
  
Rory nodded "I will do"


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 26-29 Weeks

Rory stood infront of the mirror in her trousers and bra, she soothed her hand down her large stretched marked belly "Its pretty cool how we can create things" she murmured.  
  
\--GG--  
  
"Happy Birthday to you" Lorelai sang "Happy birthday to Amelia, Happy Birthday to you"  
  
Rory smiled as she leant back into Jess arms on the sofa.  
  
Amelia giggled planting her hand into the cake, she grinned up at Luke from where he was standing "Dada" she held her cake covered hand.  
  
Luke smiled.  
  
Jess laughed into Rory's shoulder as Luke got cake on his trousers.  
  
"Your mean"  
  
Jess shook his head.  
  
Rory licked her lips moved around on the sofa.   
  
Jess played with the ends of her hair.  
  
\--GG--  
  
Rory waved a bag of swatches infront of Jess's face "We have to pick a neutral color"  
  
Jess rolled his eyes "I know about you and Lorelai obsession about swatches"  
  
Rory crossed her arms and rested them on her belly "what about this color?"  
  
Jess nodded "You go and sit down. Put your feet up while I do the stinky work okay"  
  
Rory huffed and walked out of the room.  
  
Sometime later Jess wiped his face with a cloth as he stood in the shower after painting the nursery. Rory was fast asleep on the bed with her book resting on top of her belly.   
  
Jess coughed scratching the paint off his arm. The shower curtain was pulled back, Jess looked over his shoulder "I thought you fell asleep.  
  
Rory shrugged "I woke up"  
  
"Are you going to get in or are you just going to watch me wash myself" he wiped his face standing under the spray of the shoulder.  
  
Rory smirked "No I'll sit here and watch"  
  
Jess laughed "Such a naughty girl" he stated continuing to wash his body.  
  
\--GG--  
  
Paris hugged Rory round the middle "Your like a ship"  
  
Rory frowned "Thanks Paris" she sneered "I'm not titanic"  
  
"I was talking about the big iceberg"  
  
Rory crossed her arms "Dave left you yet?"  
  
"No need to be a bitch"  
  
"Shut up Paris"  
  
"Woah Tiffany"  
  
\--GG--  
  
Jess switched the page of the notebook on the counter as he calculated and scribbled on the page. Matt came down the stairs with a load of papers, he dumped it on the counter "I'm putting you to work"  
  
"Yeah coz that's not what I haven't been doing all this time" Jess said pushing the papers to the side as he closed the notebook.  
  
Joe one of the new employees held out the phone to Jess "its a hysterical old lady on the telephone"  
  
Jess raised an eyebrow.  
  
"They asked for you"  
  
Jess took the phone from him and put it to his ear "Hello"  
  
"Good afternoon, Is this Jess Mariano I am talking to?"  
  
"Mrs Gilmore" Jess looked up at Matt and Joe.  
  
"You have my blessing"  
  
Jess stuttered "Oh Mrs Gilmore"  
  
"Call me Emily"  
  
"Oh okay,"   
  
Matt and Joe stared at Jess not believing the eloquent, sarcasstic person could be reduced to a bumbling fool in the presence of a woman.  
  
"I would like Rory to be happy and for reasons I have no concept over she has agreed to be with you against my better judgements" Emily explained "I would like for us to put everything behind us and be at least civil for my grand-daughter"  
  
Jess took a gulp of air before speaking "Rory has her own mind Mrs Gilmore. If she is ever to find out that is the only reason why we have decided to become civil with each other she will be very disapointed" he explaind.  
  
"Rory is very strong willed" Emily stated.  
  
Jess likced his lip "I'm willing to show you how serious I am with Rory if you let me"  
  
"I accept, See you on friday nights"  
  
"Goodbye Mrs Gilmore"  
  
\--GG--  
  
Jess scribbled down inside a journal.  
  
Rory held a measuring tape round the width of her belly "52.5 inches" she said letting one side of the tape fall "I'm getting huge" she exasperated.  
  
Jess licked his lips and shut the journal "Your having my baby"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know your Grandmother called me at Trucheon yesterday"  
  
"Did she throw daggers across the line"  
  
"Looks like I have to brave friday nights for you"  
  
"Really?"  
  
Jess nodded.  
  
Rory smiled and kissed him on his lips "That's the thing about Grandma no matter how stubborn she is she comes around eventually"  
  
Jess rested his head on her bump "Its going to take a lot of time"


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory's 30 Weeks Pregnant

"James Dean"  
  
"What no"  
  
"Cole"  
  
"All I can picture is those two twins"  
  
"Harry"  
  
"Potter no"  
  
"Gus"  
  
"Fat"  
  
"Charlie"  
  
Lorelai sat in the diner it was Friday morning on the 16th June.  
Jess and Rory had come down for the weekend before her 31st week scan. Currently Jess was somewhere around town he said he had to do something.  
  
Rory and Lorelai are sat at a table by the window while Rory sipped her water after Jess wrestled her away from milkshakes.  
  
Lorelai had taken a day off work to look after Rory while Jess was occupied. The 'Nan' as Lorelai like to be called are suggesting names while Rory sits there and critisizes her decision "All these names are good. Just don't name your boy after the father"  
  
"What's wrong with the name Jess?"  
  
"It rhymes with a lot of things" Lorelai stated "Mess, Fess. And if they are Jess's kid then that's what they will be doing for the first few years"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes.  
  
Lorelai Leigh Gilmore frowned while her daughter who was trying to stand up "god you’re cranky when you have had no coffee" Lorelai stated.  
  
Rory gave up trying to stand up so she slumped back down "I'm cranky because I'm pregnant you poo poo head, where's my Jess? He said he'll be back before lunch its 3 o clock now"   
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes.  
  
"Mother I want Jess get him now" Rory demanded pushing her glass away a permanent frown edged on her face.  
  
Lorelai stood "I'll go find him now yeah you stay here I'll tell Luke I'm going to find Jess you sit here" she scurried away she walked over to the counter.  
  
Luke was counting numbers he looked up "she shout at you again?" Luke smiled.  
  
Lorelai frowned "she's vicious god she is not my daughter at this precise moment in time, I got to find Jess before she bites my head off"  
  
Luke glanced over at Rory and back to Lorelai "So Jess has banned her from" Luke laughed pointing at Rory  
  
Lorelai shot her head round to look at her "Rory" she trudged her way back.  
  
GG  
  
Taylor doosie was a complicated man who would by all means without intention deny someone requests and continues by all means like he was the president.  
  
"Come one Taylor please" Jess's voice rang out from doosie's market Taylor stood by an isle and continued to shove all the items around just to annoy, he finally moved to the checkout counter where a kid of 16 served someone.  
  
"You won't hear me begging ever again so please, it's for Rory she really wants our wedding to be in this god forsaken little town and if I don't get this gig I will have a very hormonal pregnant fiancée on my hands" Jess slammed his hands on the counter "can you just do it this once"  
  
"You know the regulations Jess it has to go through to the town meeting this will affect the whole townspeople and includes the meeting and also the board to assess if the Bridge can hold that many people pl…"  
  
Jess sighed, Taylor kept on rambling as he leaned on one arm Jess looked at his watch shit he was late "okay Taylor okay, when is the next old people convention?"  
  
Taylor looked through the top of his glasses "You can file your case at eighteen hundred hours Sunday" Jess rolled his eyes and left.  
  
Rory still sat at the table opposite the door she had a permanent frown etched on her face she moved her food round the plate with her fork, Lorelai sat next to her "if you keep looking out for him, he's never going to come through it"  
  
Rory dropped the fork making it clang on the table "when I have I become the women who waits for her other half to come home"  
  
Lorelai raised an eyebrow "when you got knocked up" Rory glared at her and mimicked to her "you've become so mean since you've conceived"  
  
Rory stuck her tongue out and leant on her hands still frowning looking out at the window in a split second Rory's expression went between Mad, Sad, angry, Guilt and Happiness.  
  
Happiness spread all over her she grinned pushing the chair back holding onto the table so she could get up without hurting her back.  
  
The bell above the door chimed signalling that Jess had come back he closed the door behind and walked forward. Rory got to him he put his arms round her body as much as her large stomach would allow. "What took you so long?" Rory asked.  
  
Putting one finger up "word…Taylor" Rory laughed moving her hand that was behind his head to run through Jess's hair at the nape of the neck.  
  
"So what did he say?" Jess bit his lip "no please tell me he's having as think about it" Rory pleaded when she got no answer she closed her eyes placing her forehead on his chest.  
  
"But" Rory looked up Jess smiled "I'll have to go to a stupid town meeting"  
  
"Thank you" Rory kissed him with light feathery pecks all over his face giving a long last kiss on his lips she moved his hand down to rest on her arse while the other was resting on her bump.  
  
Rory pulled apart from him just before the baby kicked "ooh" she moved her hand to her stomach to rest on top of his hand "they know his Daddy is here" she smiled up at Jess.  
  
Jess kissed Rory's nose.  
  
Lorelai coughed behind them "aren't they cute" Lorelai mocked she turned to Luke "why wasn't we that cute" Luke shrugged and continued behind the counter.  
  
Rory looked up at them and shook her in fondness.  
  
\--GG--  
  
"So the matter of the missing seagull is not the result of teen hooligans but actually death. Case closed" Taylor sat at the front banging his judge knocker on the podium "speaking of teen hooligans Jess Mariano has requested your attention, Jess why don't you come up to the front" all of the people stared at the back.  
  
Jess stood at the font of the meeting hall he gulped as the people of stars hollow stared right at him he sighed and sucked up his fear and egotistic attitude as he stuttered trying to explain to them on why he was here.  
  
"Not a lot of you…well most of you don't really like me… I mean why wouldn't you I played things on you that were childish at the time especially for an eighteen year old to do and I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused but I'm only here for… Rory” Jess explained “I love her and this is kind of the thing that has been constant I mean I never understood what love was first until I took a good look at the people that surrounded me and what I've always known was that Rory would always be in life even if I couldn't be with her the way I wanted"  
  
Jess glanced at Rory sitting in the back with her hand on her stomach and Lorelai and Luke sat next to her.  
  
Jess continued "well since I've finally committing to something in my life… I am apposing this idea for mine and Rory's wedding to be held on the bridge by the old inn… throughout the time I was a messed up kid this was kind of my sanctuary within the whole crazy stars hollow”  
  
“Well really me and Rory had decided to have our wedding there where it kind of all began when I met her for the second time and well it would really mean something for both me and mostly Rory if you the town's people could grant us the chance to… to commit our relationship by the lake… and that's all I really have to say” Jess fidgeted.  
  
Jess pulled his shirt down playing with the end nervously and walked quickly to the back in the middle of the aisle between the two columns and sat down next to Rory.  
  
The room was silent for a few minutes Taylor stood behind the podium and coughed the rest of the people talked between them Taylor looked around "First things first. Do you the town's people grant Jess Mariano a non-Stars Hollow citizen for his request for his and Rory's wedding to be held by the lake on the bridge where it might be hazardous and might be a flight risk but all in favour raise you right hand" Taylor stood "No Kirk the other hand" he sighed.  
  
Only a few favoured party raised their hand Rory scowled at the back of people's heads and sighed "oh come on" she puffed folding her arms and resting them a top of her bump she glanced at her mum who was scowling also.  
  
"Before we would come to reject I mean come to a conclusion is there anyone who wants to make an against argument" Taylor looked out he passed Rory and Lorelai's angry expressions "just to make it fair"  
  
Gypsy who was sitting in the middle row stood "yes I do" Taylor gestured her to go "first things first Jess is no longer a citizen in Stars Hollow and just look at him 'a Leopard can never change its spots' so why now" she sat down.  
  
Rory scowled some more her eyebrows knitted together in anger "hang on second"  
  
Taylor switched his head to Rory “Yes Rory”  
  
Rory tried to stand up but the bump only allowed her to sit up she wriggled around on the chair to allow her to shift to the end of the seat "a little help would suffice damn it Jess" he stood up locking his arm around her waist and holding her hand he helped her to stand.  
  
Rory now stood in the aisle pulling her shirt down "you have no idea how much he's changed from 17 year old self but damn it people you don't read a book by its cover do you well don't do the same with Jess. Gypsy I seem to like his leopard spots by the way good analogy I didn't think you would be capable to say that" she looked back at Jess "And you didn't even listen to his good speech I was watching you sorry asses – ah" she stopped talking, shooting her hand to her stomach she groaned "owie" she was shot with another pain down by her lower abdomen.  
  
Jess stood up abruptly he was looking to Rory and Lorelai.  
  
Ropy stood up straighter "I was watching your sorry asses you were not even interested" she continued like the pain never happen "if you don't grant us this wish then we will go ahead with it anyway because I want something to go right in my life and Jess should to" she screwed her face up "and look what you've done you've made me- Owie"  
  
Rory turned round and smiled Jess still stood he had a small smirk on his face "I think the baby would like to say something" Jess whooped he ran to Rory.  
  
Rory felt light headed she glanced at Jess before she fell backwards but just in time Jess caught her. "I'ts too early" she stuttered.  
  
\--GG--  
  
Jess paced up and down the corridor. Jess and Lorelai had just gotten to the hospital 30 minutes ago. Currently Rory was now being checked up on by the doctor.   
  
After two minutes the door opened and the doctor came out "doctor what's wrong?" he put his hand up.   
  
Rory came through the door "Rory what's the matter?" he asked.  
  
"It's just Braxton hicks" she said  
  
The doctor stepped forward "don't be alarmed it's normal for a healthy baby Braxton hicks is fake labour once the body has reached a certain week, Rory body's is still going through some changes she is just getting ready for the birth"  
  
"Thank god" Rory stepped forward and hugged Jess, The doctor left.  
  
"Don't do that to me ever again you scared the shit out of me" Jess hugged her tight.  
  
Rory kissed him on the temple "Its fine, I'm fine"  
  
Jess put his head into her neck "what did they say" Lorelai asked uncrossing her arms from across her chest.  
  
Rory looked over Jess's shoulder "the babies have moved position and they seem good ready for them to come out" she explained "once I return home I should minimise activity and stay in bed"  
  
Jess mumbled into her shoulder "no activity"   
  
Rory grinned.  
  
\--GG--  
  
Lorelai kissed Rory on the cheek "Take care okay" she said "Listen to Jess" she demanded.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes "all it took was get pregnant for you to warm up to Jess"  
  
Lorelais laughed "yeah"  
  
Rory pulled away.


	31. Chapter 31

Rory stood infront of the Gilmore mansion and sighed. Jess moved beside her and took her hand. They stared at the doorbell "let's give it a few more moments" Rory stated.  
  
Jess put his other hand in his pocket "We can't stand too long your ankles will hurt"  
  
Rory let out a deep breath, she pulled her phone from her pocket and dialled her Mother's number and waited. it kept ringing "Mom's already in there or she is driving" she put her phone in her pocket and stared at the door.  
  
"The door to hell"  
  
Rory leaned over and pressed the bell.  
  
The door swung open. Rory peered into the house "No maid" she stated. Jess stepped in. Rory looked at him with wide eyes and shrugged "Grandma" she called. They stepped back out onto the doorstep.  
  
"Shall we close it" Jess asked   
  
"Sit in the car"  
  
"And wait"  
  
"Great idea"  
  
Jess reached over and closed the front door.  
  
Jess leaned onto the door and turned his page fo his book while Rory sat in the passenger seat playing a game on her phone. Rory pursed her lips as she switched a candy and won the game "Yeh" she cheered. Her phone screen changed and she answered the call "Where are you?"  
  
"Just pulling up to the house now"  
  
Rory turned round and looked behind the car "Where"  
  
"Now"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
A car pulled up the lights shining on the back, The Jeep parked beside theirs. Jess saved his part in the book and put it on the dashboard.  
  
Rory hung up and waved as Lorelai stepped out of the Jeep.  
  
Rory opened the window "Hey"  
  
"Why haven't you gone into Hell"  
  
Rory grimaced "We rang the doorbell and the door opened like in a horror movie"  
  
"Silence"  
  
Rory nodded "Grandma would not forget right?"  
  
"Its been known to happen"  
  
"We'll stay in the car while you ring the doorbell"  
  
Lorelai put a hand to her chest "Send your Mommy into the pit of hell first"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Mean" Lorelai walked upto the door and rang the door. She waited and the door opened and maid stood on the other side.  
  
"Good evening, Mrs Gilmore is away at the moment"  
  
"We were meant to have dinner here?"  
  
"Mrs Gilmore won't be back until Wednesday"  
  
Lorelai crossed her arms "I'll be right back leave the door" she walked over to Rory "She's away. She won't be back until Wednesday. She rang me up last week stating we must come to the friday night dinner and she's not even here"  
  
"Grandma is acting very weird lately"  
  
"When is she not" Jess quipped at the side.  
  
Lorelai sighed "Well if she's not here we could go"  
  
"We could"  
  
Lorelai grinned "Order in"  
  
Rory grinned "if she's not back until Wednesday"  
  
Lorelai clapped "Girl slumber party"  
  
"We have Jess"  
  
"Well he's half girl"  
  
"Just because my name is Jess, I'm not half girl"  
  
"I know that you made Babies didn't you"  
  
"Dirty"  
  
"What shall we eat?" Lorelai stated shoving her shoes off and putting her legs under her.  
  
"Baby 1 want chinese and Baby 2 wants Taco's"  
  
"You can't keep using the babies to decide what we eat" Jess said putting his arm behind Rory's head.  
  
"Until they are out of my Womb" Rory stated   
  
"Then she'll use the 'I just pushed out two babies' card" Lorelai grinned holding a bunch of takeaway menu's.  
  
"Huh" Rory put her finger to her chin "I never thought of that" she pondered, she jumped and clapped her hands "Can we have chinese, Taco's and Ice cream becuase I am incubating two babies"  
  
"Minipulater"  
  
"Cantankerous"  
  
"Avaricious"  
  
"Oi" Lorelai called "As much watching you fight is appealing"  
  
Rory shook her head "We're not fighting"  
  
Lorelai squinted her eyes at her daughter "Dirty" she waved the maneu's "So what we having"  
  
"Do you carry those everywhere with you"  
  
"Yeah glove compartment" Lorelai stated.  
  
"Always be prepared" Rory added.  
  
Jess shook his head "crazy"  
  
Rory took the menu's out of her hand "This" she said "And these two" she turned to grin at Jess who just shrugged and opened his book with one hand.  
  
Lorelai stood grabbing the menu's off Rory and ordered dinner.  
  
Rory closed her eyes "Taylor called me"  
  
Jess looked away from the book.   
  
Rory nodded "Surprised"  
  
"No" Jess said "He made the town princess so stressed she had fake labour pains"  
  
"Well I sort over acted a tiny bit"  
  
"Minipulator"  
  
Rory grinned.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relaxing few days at Home.

Rory sat on the bed a gentle sound came from the stereo, she had her eyes closed, Jess stood in the doorway smiling "what you looking at?" she asked opening her eyes.  
  
Jess walked forward "something beautiful" Rory rolled her eyes and closed them again. Jess watched her.  
  
Rory sat against the headboard hand on her large stomach her shirt was stretched against her 34th week pregnant belly.  
  
Rory’s hair had soft curls which adjourned her face she had a joyful glow about her.  
  
Jess got on his knee's on the bed and crawled to her side of the bed and laid on his side, he reached over to her hand and took the stereo control and changed the station The Clash - Should I Stay Or Should I Go song rang through the bedroom.  
  
Rory opened her eyes "hey I want our kid to be intellectual" Jess rolled his eyes.  
  
 **'Do you know which clothes even fit me?**  
  
 **Come on and let me know**  
  
 **Should I call it or should I blow'**  
  
Rory grabbed it out of his hand and it turned to Vivaldi – four seasons (winter) now rang out, the violins strummed.  
  
Jess grabbed the remote and changed it to three Days Grace – Home  
  
 **'Cause I know you're not there and I know you don't care**  
  
 **I can hardly leave this pl- '** Rory had snagged the remote once again and it changed to Debussy – Arabesque a piano number Rory put the remote down her top.  
  
Jess grinned "you know I can get that"  
  
Rory shrugged and she closed her eyes "Don't you have a deadline to make?"  
  
Jess licked his lips "I completed a chapter while you were asleep"  
  
"I'm starting to like all this free time" Rory opened her eyes and grinned. She frowned "can you help me up, they seem to be poking at my bladder" she stated.   
  
Jess took her hand pushing the covers away from Rory's body and pulled her up. Rory waddled side to side as she walked through the door to the bathroom.  
  
Rory titled her head as she read a book, she finished going to the toilet and marked her book placing it on the bathroom counter. She flushed the chain shutting the bathroom door behind leaving the book behind ready for the next visit she would have to make.  
  
Rory  changed the song and resumed her position on the bed. Jess held his book in one hand putting his arm round Rory's shoulder.   
  
Jess yawned.  
  
Rory blinked rapidly as her eyes drooped.  
  
Jess flicked the page with his finger and glanced over at Rory who had her head to the side asleep. He turned the page remvoing his arm from behind her.   
  
Rory blinked her eyes open "waa"  
  
Jess closed the book "your fell asleep for a few minutes" he stated putting the book on the nightstand.  
  
"Did I?" she asked rhetorically.  
  
Jess stood from the bed and turned to the stereo turning the music off "you'll get a crink in your neck if you stay like that"  
  
Rory scooted down the bed more into the covers "I won't stay asleep for long"  
  
"try" Jess said curling back in bed.  
  
After a few minutes Rory opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. She let out a deep sigh as she felt one of the twins pushing into her bladder again. she groaned "Jess" she pushed the covers away from her "I need to go"   
  
Jess moved his arm from around her waist.  
  
Rory shuffled off the bed and walked into the en-suite bathroom and going to the toilet. She washed her hands and waked back into the room.  
  
Jess had his back to the headboard with the covers covering his thighs.  
  
Rory wiped her nose and turned off the light, she crawled back on the bed.  
  
Jess put his arm round her kissing the side of her head "Can't get to sleep?"  
  
Rory shook her head.  
  
"This might help" Jess said pushing the covers away and standing up to walk out fo the room. Rory raised her eyebrow as Jess walked back in with a book. Jess got back under the covers and handed it her.  
  
Rory smiled "You rememebred"  
  
"Quote 'The way he portrays his characters and his style reminds me of a flat soda' Unquote"  
  
Rory laughed taking the book "Well looks like I'll be asleep in about 30 minutes" she said opening the book.  
  
Jess shook his head as he reached under the bed and grabbed a paperbook and read next to her with one of his arms round her shoulder and the other propping the book up  
  
\--GG--  
  
"Look Jess" she said pointing to the pen on her belly.  
  
The strenght of the babies moved the pen and it flew off her bump. Rory grinned and lifted her shirt from her belly, Jess sat beside her and placed his hand on the right of her bump "One of their feet" he said stroking the foot shape.  
  
Jess leaned down and kissed Rory's skin "keep the kicking when your out of your Mommy" he said to her stomach.  
  
Rory smiled fondly "I want the boy to be a fighter so he can attack creatures of the bridge" she smirked.  
  
"I'm never telling you anything in confidence again" Jess said moving to get up.  
  
"No, No I'm just playing with you" Rory giggled pulling him back down.  
  
Jess rested his head above the right side of her belly.  
  
Rory giggled.  
  
"Rory stop"  
  
"I can't help it" she threw her head back and let a bellied laugh.  
  
Jess closed his eyes as he heard the whoosing of baby's heartbeat where it was pressed against Rory's flesh.  
  
Jess stepped over Rory's leg where they propped up on the coffee table, he opened the door. Lorelai stood on the other side with her finger over her mouth.  
  
"Who is it?"   
  
"No-one" he stated.  
  
Loraine whispered "you need to distract her"  
  
Jess rolled his eyes and took a step back "Hey Rory, Lets go for a short walk" he stated shooing Lorelai from the doorstep and shutting the door.   
  
Rory whined "Why"   
  
Jess walked into the living area "We'll take the car to your favorite place"  
  
Rory jumped up and down on the sofa "Cake"  
  
"Let's go then" Jess said grabbing his jacket from the banisters.  
  
Rory put her feet down and tried to get off the couch. She grunted as she held onto the arm pulling herself to the end, she took a deep breath out and slumped back down "I might need some help" she pouted.  
  
Jess smirked "Let's get your shoes on and your coat before I help you up"   
  
"No coat" Rory waved at him "I feel like an oven in this weather"  
  
Jess disappeared into to the closet and got her a light cardigan and flat shoes. Jess shut the door and walked over to her "this okay your highness"  
  
Rory smiled up at him "thank you my slave" she said in a British accent.  
  
"No don't do that" he grinned putting her shoes on.  
  
"I think I got it down. the people in town thought it was funny"  
  
"People in Stars Hollow are crazy"  
  
"Your fiance is from that town"  
  
"You got out at the right time"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes "Honestly" she tutted as Jess took a hold of both of her hands and lifted her up, grunting with the her weight. He was able to get her to stand.   
  
Rory wobbled to the side but Jess had a hold of her waist "There we go" she whispered putting her arm round his neck "Are you sure you can hold this whale up."  
  
"Call me Ishmael"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their new SUV http://www.consumerreports.org/cro/toyota-highlander.htm


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Baby Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this and hope you will continue until I feel satisfied with a good ending. Please enjoy Chapter 33

Lorelai watched Jess pull out of the curb and down the street. She walked from behind the garage and took her phone out. She texted him to stay out for at least an hour and reply back when they would be on their way.  
  
She turned round "Come on troops" she stated.  
  
April had Amelia on her hip as she come back from her hiding place followed by Lane and Sookie  
  
\--Sometime later--  
  
Rory slowly put her foot down on the ground as she held herself up by the door as she got out of the SUV. "Omf" Rory shut the door behind her, Jess came round and put his arm round her waist.  
  
"I couldn't even eat it" Rory stated.  
  
"You wanted cake, I gave you cake and usually your always hungry"  
  
"Well it was too big" she stated.  
  
Jess locked the car behind them and guided her up the stairs to the front door. Rory opened the door "Surprise" Rory blinked back as a coloured streamer came flying towards her.  
  
"Rowy" Amelia giggled.  
  
Rory gasped "Aw" she stared at the living room which was decorated with Blue and Pink. Jess took her cardigan off for her.  
  
Lorelai stepped forward and handed her a shirt "Go and put this on"  
  
"What is it" Rory moved it round and read "Daddy did it"  
  
Jess laughed out loud "Well its my time to disapear" he stated following Rory out the sitting room "I'll be back once the imposters leave."  
  
Rory kissed him on the lips "what you going to do"  
  
"I'll visit my other woman" he said with a straight face.  
  
"You hid her in the closet again. How many times do I put my foot down before you moved her to under the bed"  
  
Jess smirked and kissed her on the side of the mouth "I Promise" he said kissing her on the other side "your the only" pecking her on the lips "One"  
  
Rory put her arms round his neck "don't cause trouble"  
  
"Me" he said looking back with a offending look.  
  
Rory leaned up and kissed him on the lips "Don't work too hard" she smiled walking into the bathroom to change.  
  
Jess walked up the stairs walking into the study. His music pounded inside the room as he had the door closed and his laptop open.  
  
Rory unbuttoned her beige blouse and changed into the shirt. He smiled again at the t-shirt and walked back into the sitting room. "Elephant coming through" Rory warned as she went round the coffee table.  
  
"A cute elephant" Lorelai smiled   
  
"Fat"  
  
"Adorable"  
  
"No matter how many names you call me I will be a elephant" Rory stated.  
  
"Sit sit" she badgered. Rory sat down on the sofa next to Lorelai "The first game we have decided to do is babble talk" she leaned over to the coffee table and handed everybody a piece of paper each "You have to unscramble the words to find something which is associated with twins"   
  
"But first" Lorelai stated leaning over the arm grabbing a box of doughnuts and tea "Eat"  
  
Rory smiled putting the box on her lap and stared at the different kind of doughnut "I miss coffee" she picked a glazed one and put half of it her mouth.  
  
"6 is eyes" Rory stated glancing at the sheet.  
  
"Write it down" Lorelai said.  
  
After about 10 minutes April looked up from the paper "Done"  
  
"Shh smart girl" Lorelai smiled.  
  
April smiled fondly as Lorelai pointed at her without looking up. Amelia looked up "Apil" she grinned at her.  
  
Sookie let out a huge growl "This is so annoying"  
  
Rory giggled as she wrote down another answer while taking a sip of her tea. She leant back as she had completed it.  
  
Lorelai squinted at the paper "My brain is going to explode"  
  
"When is it not" Rory jibed licking her chocolate finger.  
  
"I gave you the gift of life young one, shh when Mommy is concentrating"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes leaning over to put the empty box of doughnuts on the coffee table and held her tea in between her legs.  
  
Lane waved the paper in the air "Done"   
  
Lorelai gave a deep breath "I give up"  
  
Rory took a sip of her tea "Finally, So who has the answers"  
  
Lorelai frowned and tilted her head "I forget to get them"  
  
"That's fine" they all chucked their paper into the middle "What now"  
  
Lorelai purrsed her lips "I couldn't think of what to do so I thought we would design baby grows"   
  
Rory nodded "So 10 years ago" she shrugged.  
  
\--GG--  
  
"Gift time"  
  
Rory groaned "I need to pee" she stated pushing herself to the end of sofa "Mom can I have help"  
  
Lorelai shuffled off the couch and took both hands to lift her off. Lorelai grunted "You do feel like a elephant"   
  
"Thanks" Rory licked her lips and went to the toilet. Rory dried her hands on the towel and turned round unlocking the door and getting out.  
  
"I want to give my best friend something first" Lane demanded.  
  
Rory moved to the couch and took her seat back "Presents"  
  
Lane stood from her space in the living room to walk over to the table full of presents. She lifted a medium sized bag and small square bag fro the pile and walked back over "here" she passed them over.  
  
Rory shuffled to the end of the couch to place one of the bags by her feet "Ooh" she cooed taking a a bunch of clothes from the bag and held it up. They were identical pair of dark blue washed dungeree's with different color tops to distinguist the sexes of the babies.  
  
Rory sighed "They look so cute" she said pouting.   
  
"I tried my best to get the cutest outfit" Lane stated.  
  
"Its great Lane" Rory folded the clothes and picked 2 cream blankets wrapped in plastic with a burping towel "Thanks"  
  
Sookie clasped her hands together and wiggled in her place on the couch "I couldn't decide which present to get you so I bought a few gifts and then you can choose which one you like best" Sookie explained grabbing a bunch of wrapped presents.  
  
Rory grinned "I love baby showers" she pouted taking a small present first and ripped it open. It was identical white hats with Baby 1 and Baby 2 "These are so cute" she stroked them.   
  
"Next"  
  
Rory placed the hats on her thigh and went to the next medium present. She had received two pairs of booties in blue and purple. The bigger present was a tummy time mat with attachtable bars for a mobile to hang down "It grows with the child" Sookie stated.  
  
Rory leaned on it and looked over at Sookie "I love all of them"  
  
Sookie jiggled on the couch "Good because I lost the receipt"  
  
Rory giggled "Thanks Sookie"   
  
Sookie reached over and hugged her round the shoulders "There's more where they came from"  
  
Amelia had crawled off April's lap sometime and had fallan asleep with her butt in the air.  
  
April reached behind her back and handed Rory a gift bag "Its not much but it was the best I could afford"   
  
"Thanks April" Rory peered into the bag and smiled up at her.  
  
"Its something my Mom used to play for me"  
  
Rory sniffled "I loved this" she picked out Dvd's of The Water Babies which was a children's fantasy in 1978 telling the story of a 12-year-old boy who discovers a complex underwater world where young children are held prisoner by an evil shark and an eel. "Oh April"  
  
"Don't blubber" April stated.  
  
Rory wiped her nose "can't help it"  
  
April smiled "stop"  
  
"Your telling me to stop is only making me cry"  
  
"Guys" Lorelai sniffed.  
  
Rory clenched her eyes closed putting the DVD back in the bag "give me a minute"   
  
April handed her a tissue "here"  
  
"Thanks" Rory said waving it around and blew into it. Rory let out a big sigh "okay" she sniffled putting the bag on the floor "Lets put the thing that's making me cry away"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
The door bell rang, Rory looked over to the door "Its a delivery" she stated. Lorelai stood and walked over to the door "Rory Gilmore" the delivery person asked.   
  
Lorelai shook her head "She's unable to get up. come in" she opened the door. The delivery guy wheeled a huge box and slid it off. Lorelai gasped as the delivery guy walked over to Rory and got her to sign for it.  
  
"This came with it" He handed her a letter.  
  
Lorelai shut the door behind him.  
  
 _Dear Rory_  
  
 _I've always wanted what's best for you and your Mother. I can now see._  
  
 _Congratulations_  
  
 _Emily_  
  
Rory shook her head "Mom can you see?"  
  
Lorelai opened the dark box at the top "Its a stroller"  
  
"Changable" Lorelai ripped the box down the middle to reveal A Uppababy Vista Tandem stroller. "Its Grey"  
  
"Wow Mom went all out"  
  
"Oh man"  
  
Lorelai ripped the box sidewards "its expensive"  
  
"I'll have to talk to her"  
  
"Looks like it"  
  
"Agony"  
  
"Painful"  
  
"I know" Rory stated leaning back into the couch "Just leave it there"  
  
"Jess can move it"  
  
"He's very strong"  
  
"Dirty"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes at her Mother's favorite word.  
  
"Luke and I didn't wrap your present up" Lorelai stated.   
  
"You forget"  
  
"No" Lorelai shook her head taking her hands "Come on" Rory raised an eybrow as Lorelai lifted her up "I had help" she stated.  
  
They walked upstairs across the landing towards the babies room in the next few years "Mom" Rory stopped at the door. Lorelai leaned over to turn the handle.  
  
"Is that"  
  
"Luke made it"  
  
Rory walked into the room and stared at the hand crafted cots which were oak wood. Both of the cribs was in each corner, they both had a net hanging over half of the crib. The first cot in the left corner, the headboard had carved flowers and the other had the same.  
  
Rory walked to one of the cots.  
  
"The left one is the wood made by the frame of your bed and Luke even kept your initials and the other is the same but with the wood from Jess's bed that has been sitting above the apartment of the diner. Luke will add the babies initials when they arrive" Lorelai explained.  
  
"That is clever"  
  
"Its Luke"  
  
Rory traced the wood with her finger "I think I'm going to ball"  
  
"Ball away"  
  
Rory closed her eyes and sniffled. She pulled her phone from her pocket and dialled. She waited for it to ring "Thank you"   
  
"Rory" Luke said.  
  
"Family isn't whose blood you carry. Its who you love and who loves you back" Rory licked her lip.  
  
"Er" Luke paused.  
  
"Luke ladies and gentlman" Rory quipped.  
  
It was silent for a second "You became family when your Mother walked in the diner"  
  
"You're the Dad I wanted growing up" Rory wiped her mouth.  
  
Lorelai put her hands on her own cheeks as Rory cried into the phone.  
  
"I love you Dad" Rory grinned.  
  
"I'm proud to be called that" Luke stated.  
  
Rory nodded "well I gotta go"  
  
"Bye Rory"  
  
Rory closed her eyes and ended the call.  
  
"Ah Man" Lorelai laughed through her tears.  
  
"Your a mess"  
  
"Well I have an excuse"  
  
\--GG--  
  
Rory laid down on her side, she shifted the belly cushion and leaned her head on her hand which was propped up on the pillows. Jess was laying on his back further down the bed holding a book above his face as he read to her stomach.

> "Oliver nearly swooned after this frightful scene, and was so weak that for an hour or more, he had not the strength to walk.  
>   
> Day was dawning when they again emerged. A great multitude had already assembled; the windows were filled with people, smoking and playing cards to beguile the time; the crowd were pushing, quarrelling, joking. Everything told of life and animation, but one dark cluster of objects in the centre of all- the black stage, the cross-beam, the rope, and all the hideous apparatus of death."  
>   
> Excempt Chapter 52 - Oliver Twist by Charles Dickens

"They love your voice" Rory stated.  
  
Jess looked up from the book "Yeah it puts them to sleep"  
  
"Its hard not to fall in love with the way you talk"  
  
Jess closed the book keeping his finger to keep his page, he moved sideways and kissed the top of the bump. he felt the nudge of the baby "Soon" he whispered moving on his back and continued reading the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pushchair that Emily bought  
> http://www.kiddicare.com/p/UPPAbaby_Vista_Tandem_Pushchair_in_Pascal_Grey.htm?kc_age_from=Birth&price_band=1000_-_1500


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It may be the time for the twins to enter the world!

Jess held both of her hands as he pulled Rory out of the car.   
  
Rory groaned as her body protested.  
  
Jess shut the door behind Rory locking the car and walking across the road to the Hospital "Backs killing me" she groaned.  
  
Jess let Rory sit on the chair of the waiting room "Hi Gilmore" he said to the receptionist.  
  
"Take a seat"  
  
Rory sat up in the chair and winced. Jess sat next to her.  
  
"Looks like baby A is in position but Baby B is protesting a bit" Dr Takato stated "I'm just going to press down on the top of your bump on the left side, Okay?"  
  
Rory nodded feeling the Doctor's cold hands on the top of her belly.  
  
Doctor pressed down "He's moving so that's good sign" he stated. Rory winced again "I see that your coming up to your 38th week if we don't see any labour by Tuesday we need to sceduale a c-section"  
  
Rory frowned "I was hoping to avoid that" she stated  
  
"I know but if we wait, it might distress the babies" Dr. Takato licked his lips. He turned the heartbeat of the twins off and sat back in his chair "if you don't want it to happan that way then you need to move things along" he explained "I will give you a leaflet about inducing Labour okay"  
  
\--GG--  
  
Rory scratched the stretched skin of her stomach, she blew some air out of her mouth as the pain in her back throbbed. She looked down at her feet and whined. Her feet had swollen to double the size of her regular ankle.   
  
Rory reached for her bedside table and heaved her huge body to go to the toilet.  
  
Jess placed a glass of water on the side table.  
  
"Jess" Rory called.  
  
Jess turned and walked into the bathroom where Rory stood in the middle of the floor "I'm not sure if I wet myself or if my waters have broken"  
  
Jess sniggered "Are you feeling anything?"   
  
Rory winced.  
  
\--GG--  
  
"Your only 6cm but your babies heartbeat seem to be stable with no distress signs" Dr. Takato pressed a button on the machine.  
  
Rory gritted her teeth "It hurts"   
  
"The epidural is just going through your system"  
  
Rory let a deep breath as she felt it, the warmth of the drugs and the pain dissolved. Rory licked her lips and turned her head to Jess "is Mom on her way?"  
  
Jess crossed his arms "Yeah"  
  
Rory's eyes drooped as Jess took Rory's hand sitting on the side of the bed "that's good" she said closing her eyes.  
  
Jess kissed her on the forehead "Try and get some sleep"  
  
Rory murmured under her breath.  
  
\--GG--  
  
Jess sat behind Rory as he clasped their hands together "That's it baby" he cooed.  
  
Rory made a loud grunting noise "Jess it hurts" she gritted her teeth, once a wave of a contraction slowed down she leant back to his chest and looked up "it hurts" she whispered.  
  
Jess closed his eyes and pressed his cheek to her sweaty forehead.  
  
The midwife checked on the heartbeat of the babies and guided Rory's knees "Rory" she called.  
  
Rory bit her bottom lip "Mm"  
  
"Your fully dilated so once the nurse comes back we can start to push okay"   
  
Rory nodded her head furiously.  
  
Jess moved her hair away from her forehead "deep breath in Rory"  
  
Rory opened her eyes.  
  
The other nurse walked in with a tray "Okay Rory its time to meet your twins"  
  
Rory gritted her teeth together as her first contraction started clenching her eyes closed with all of her might as she rode the first contraction "That's it Rory" the midwife stated.  
  
"Take a deep breath and push okay"  
  
Rory's face screwed up as she relaxed and pushed with her inner muscles. Rory breathed in and out deeply, the babies heartbeat started picking up.  
  
Rory paused looked back at the screen as she took a deep breath and pushing with all of her might.  
  
"That's it" the nurse coached her to continue "The head is out just one big push" she raised her voice.  
  
Rory screeched as she did as she was told as the first baby came out of her body.   
  
Rory's breathing picked up.   
  
Jess looked over Rory's shoulder where a nurse held a bloody baby in her arms as it wailed out. Jess let a deep breath.  
  
Rory screamed "I need a second" she wheezed.  
  
The midwife rubbed circles on Rory's knee "We have about a minute before the next one wants to make an appearence" she stated.  
  
Rory licked her lips feeling Jess wiping away the sweat dripping down her forehead and cheek. The nurse bought the baby to Rory's chest. A few specs of blood was still on the baby's forhead but Rory held him against him "Hey there Dude" Jess stroked the boy's forehead.  
  
Rory cried, her tears joining the sweat. She looked down at the baby's closed eyelids.  
  
The baby's heart monitor beeped loudly above their head "We need to start" the midwife said "The nurse will make sure everything's okay while you coax the other baby"  
  
The nurse took the baby and Rory whined her arms dropping to the bed. Rory squeeked loudly clasping Jess's hand and hugging his hand to her chest. A contraction rolled over her "what's happening"  
  
The monitor that keeps track of the baby's heartbeat jumped.  
  
"Lets get this baby out his pulse is raising" the Midwife stated "Okay Rory we need to push harder okay"  
  
Rory grumbled "but" she gritted her teeth as a pain travelled down her spine. She breathed through her teeth closing her eyes "wade into the stream" she whispered as she felt the pain as her body tried to cooperate with her brain. She bit her lip "Aaah" she screamed.  
  
"Take a deep breath Rory"  
  
Rory sobbed once she felt it.  
  
\--GG--  
  
Lorelai came running into the hospital "Hello" she leaned on the desk "Hi Rory Gilmore was admitted last night, she's giving birth. I'm her mother"  
  
The receptionist moved a file to the other pigeon hole "Miss Gilmore is currently in labour at the moment. I will get someone to take you"  
  
Lorelai crossed her arms "Okay"  
  
A nurse took her to a row of benches "She's currently in the birthing room" he stated "Wait here"  
  
Lorelai nodded.  
  
Rory screamed through the room as the baby's feet was the first thing out.  
  
"Stop pushing Rory" she paused "We need to create some space for the baby to come out okay"  
  
"Please" Rory pleaded  
  
Jess kissed Rory's cheek over and over again "It's okay"  
  
Rory scrunched her whole face up as the tears came flooding out.   
  
The midwife took some surgical tool to try and make room for her to pull him out by the feet "Rory give me one gentle push okay"  
  
Rory bit into her lip.  
  
"That's it" the midwife clenched her lips together as she assisted the baby out "Rory she is stuck at the moment but her shoulders are the hardest thing to push out so on a count of one you need to give me push"  
  
Rory nodded as she groaned.  
  
Rory cried as the baby's shoulders came followed by the head.  
  
Jess moved Rory's hair away from her face as she collasped againt him. She followed the baby as her cord was cut, it was silent in the room. she took a deep breath "Come on" she whispered waiting for the cry.  
  
It didn't come.  
  
\--GG--  
  
Lorelai paced the corridor, she glanced at the clock. she had been waiting for the last 6 hours. she bit her fingernail as she glanced at the door and back to the floor. The door was pulled open and Jess came shooting out.  
  
Jess looked up with no emotion or facial expressions.  
  
Lorelai widened her eyes.  
  
Jess licked his lips.  
  
"Jess"  
  
Jess gulped "boy come first" he said "She came out feet first"  
  
Lorelai tightened her hands on her top.  
  
Jess sat down on the seat and leaned forward on his elbows "they are fine" he exasperated "Rory's asleep and the twins are in the nursery"  
  
Lorelai let out a deep breath she was holding.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time to meet the Twins. Please welcome Aidan Lindsey (Girl) and Izaac Arnold Mariano (Boy)

Jess stood at the door with his back from the door. He cradled his baby boy in his arms; the bed beside him laid empty.  
  
He murmured to himself as he rocked the baby lightly from side to side. After awhile the baby let out a huge wail. Jess sighed and rocked the baby more quickly.  
  
The baby continued to wail out, his small fingers tried to grab the air.  
  
"I'm sorry baby but Mommy isn't here so you have to be stuck with me" he said he momentarily stopped moving but it was no use as the baby wailed even louder "shh"  
  
Jess shifted from his left foot to the right and continued to rock him after a few seconds the smalls child's wailing settled down. Jess smacked his mouth together, he hummed along to the music in his head.  
  
Jess turned towards the door of the room and stared at the empty doorway he sighed and glanced outside momentarily as a shuffling noise from the hallway.  
  
Jess looked back and stared at the figure "Hey is my baby boy sick" Rory's voice said she smiled puffing her fringe from her face her hair was pushed back in a high ponytail, she wore grey tracksuit bottoms and vest top she looked worn out with dark circles under her eyes.  
  
Jess smiled Rory moved towards him "well I'm fine but this guy wants you" Jess smiled up at her. Rory grinned taking him away from her fiancé and laughs at the baby's discomfort made by Jess.  
  
Rory rocks the boy for a few seconds and he settled down in her arms she laughs at Jess's face "I'm telling you he's going to be a little Mommy's boy" Jess suggested leaning down and kissing the boy's forehead "so we have to name the poor boy it's been a week we can't keep calling him baby boy" Jess said.  
  
Rory looked up "oh but I thought it was really original"  
  
Jess shook his head kissing Rory on the lips and stroking their boys head.  
  
"Ok you have a point" Rory shrugged.  
  
Jess looked up at the doorway where Lorelai stood "are you ready to go?" Lorelai asked she held another bundle wrapped in a blanket in her arms, Rory glanced up her and Jess moved towards them.  
  
"Have you thought of names?" Lorelai asked leaning onto the door frame.  
  
Rory and Jess looked at each other still rocking the baby "no not really we were supposed to pick a name on the list we made this week" Rory replied digging into her pocket for the said piece of paper that she must of crammed in there "we have no idea what to call them"  
  
At that moment the nurse come through the door asking the same question. "Is it time to show your twins to the world with their names?" she asked.  
  
Rory looked up at her "can we have 10 minutes to decide" she asked.  
  
Nurse nodded "take all the time you need but we must have their names before you leave okay" she smiled "I'll just be at the nurses' station. Come and get me and we'll do the appropriate paperwork" she left and walked back out the door.  
  
Rory sighed "I wanted a lot more to think about this" she said siting on the nice crisp bed.  
  
Lorelai walked to Jess passing the girl to Jess's waiting arms "we'll leave you to decide" she smiled and walked out the door.  
  
Jess sat next to Rory "it's weird we were all prepared but when it comes to names. we're pretty hopeless" Jess tapped the little baby on the nose and she scrunched up her beautiful little face before closing her eyes "I want to name her Aiden" Jess said looking up at Rory  
  
"What do you think of A-i-d-a-n and the baby boy could be I-z-a-a-c" Rory explained  
  
Rory smiled "it's perfect" she said leaning over and stoking her baby girls forehead before kissing her head "Aidan Lindsey and Izaac Arnold" she asked.  
  
Jess stood in front of Rory and their baby in her arms "welcome to the world Izaac Arnold and Aidan Lindsey Mariano" they smiled at each other.  
  
Jess leaned down and kissed Rory on the mouth smiling against her lips.  
  
Rory fiddled with onsie of Aidan who she held in her arms in the back of Lorelai's car where Jess sat next to her with Izaac he placed his hand on Rory's knee before she looked up at him and smiled "alright you two don't make another baby back there" Lorelai grinned in the rear-view mirror.  
  
Lorelai stopped the car just outside of their house turning off the engine, they all got out the car all of the blinds were shut walking up the steps.  
  
Lorelai opened the doors and the bell jingled "welcome home" Their house erupted.  
  
Luke had Amelia on his hip with William huggng his waist. Lane ran upto Rory "Hey Momma" Lane hugged her around the waist and leaned forward to coo over the baby.  
  
Rory looked down at the baby who had woken up halfway through the journey from the car to the house. Aidan scrunched her face up cutely like before "Say hello to Aidan Lindsey and Jess has Izaac Arnold" she said.  
  
The people crowded her and Jess and cooed over the twins. Once Izaac wailed out loud the whole of the crowd took a step back from Jess.  
  
"Way to empty a room kid" Jess rocked him "but you might to do a bit louder next time" Izaac closed his hand round air trying to grab Jess finger.  
  
With great effort he finally was able to grasp onto his pinkie finger.  
  
When all the meet and greet was done Jess and Rory both laid the twins down in their bassinette that was in the by the sofa of the living room. Rory sat down on the sofa leaning on her arm on the arm of the chair. Jess placed a long blanket at the bottom.  
  
The twins were face to face as they slept.  
  
Lane stood next to Rory who was sitting down "being a Mom isn't so easy is it?" Lane said.  
  
Lorelai who was standing next to Luke, she sighed and watched Rory watching Jess she looked up at Luke "she's going to be alright isn't she?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Luke smiled "she's part of you isn't she?" Lorelai smiled and leaned up to kiss him on the lips.  
  
Lorelai pulled away "I should go and get their bags" she said kissing him one more time and grabbing her jacket from the chair.


	36. Chapter 36

The world was barely awake, Rory stood in front of the counter of the kitchen she had her eyes closed as it was still in the middle of the night. she grabbed hold of the two baby bottles from the fridge which read how old the pumped was. She made sure she had the milk at the right warm temperature, she moved lazily around the kitchen.  
  
Rory finally opened her eyes to turn of the baby cooler to a normal temp before she sucked the end of the bottles to make the nipple warmer before heading out of the kitchen.  
  
Rory walked up the stairs of the house before she walked into the babies adjourning room next to theirs she handed one of the bottles to Jess who was standing next to Aidan's cot with her in his arms “too early” Rory said.  
  
Rory picked Izaac from the cot “mm” she mumbled and handed Jess him and his bottle. He took it and placed it at Aidan's mouth before she sucked on it.  
  
Rory rocked the girl in her arms as she hummed to the baby as she fed the wiggling baby. After a few minutes she extracted the bottle from the baby's mouth before she placed a small blanket on her shoulder she brought Aidan vertically to burp her.   
  
Rory wiped Aidan's mouth once finished burping her and continued to feed the rest of her milk..  
  
Jess placed Izaac into the bassinet he leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. Izaac squirmed as he scrunched his nose up. Rory leaned down and put his twin next to him, they both settled down just after she kissed both on the forehead.  
  
Jess walked back into their room and lay down on the bed. He stared at the ceiling glancing at Rory as she laid down facing him “hey” he said leaning forward a bit more kissing her on the nose.  
  
Rory smiled and scrunched her nose. Jess tapped her on the nose “I have set a date” Rory said beaming away “November 12th” she said.  
  
Jess kissed her on the nose “What's special about that day?” he asked pulling the covers more over him and Rory. She smiled digging herself more in the covers as she mumbled “what was that?” Jess asked pulling the duvet away from Rory s mouth as she mumbled again in the covers.  
  
“It's embarrassing”  
  
“Come on Rory, tell me” he said moving a strand of hair out of her face  
  
“It's the date of the that horrible dance marathon” she explained looking from underneath her lashes biting her lip she laid closer to Jess so that her face was hidden.  
  
Jess looked down, putting his finger underneath her chin and lifting her head to meet his gaze “it's the perfect date” they stared at each other he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.   
  
“It's a perfect date considering Lane and Zach are coming back from their visit from Korea and they are doing more travelling as the boys are old enough to be home schooled by Mrs Kim now”  
  
Jess laughed “I feel sorry for Zach,” he said “being cockblocked for the entire time they are away”  
  
Rory hit Jess on the chest “That's exactly what Lane said when I called her up today” They both laughed.  
  
Jess kissed Rory all over her face and ending on last kiss on the tip of her nose “I think we should get some sleep, the twins will be awake soon” Rory said closing her eyes and falling into sleep.  
  
\------  
  
Jess re-opened his eyes to stare at Rory's serene face as she slept, picking her hand up and stroked down her face gently. From the bedside table the baby monitor sat, the baby cooed from inside their room.  
  
Jess swung his legs over the edge of the bed to lean over Rory and took the monitor.  
  
Jess held Izaac cradling him to his chest while Aidan was curled into a ball at the bottom of cot as she stared up at him "your meant to be in dream land"  
  
Izaac moved his hand and face to the side nuzzling him.  
  
Jess grinned fondly "Can't believe your already a month old" he whispered. Izaac gazed up at him as he spoke "I didn't think I would be Father material" he said tilting his head. "but it seems so easy and fulfilling" he whispered kissing Izaac on the cheek.  
  
"Tell me If I start being Jimmy"  
  
\--GG--  
  
Lorelai opened the diner door and walked to the house, she walked through the door of the house. William came running down the stairs and crashed into Lorelai's bottom half and firing away questions.  
  
Walking over to the kitchen where the sitter was sitting at the table with books round her and her earphone on the table "hey Diana thanks for doing this"  
  
The said girl looked up from her studying "that's all right Lorelai, your kids are great they are so quiet and content" she said standing up and gathering up her books "I got some studying done so" she picked all of her books up and placed them in her bag  
  
Lorelai dug through her purse "at least let me pay you" she said.  
  
Diana put her bag on her shoulder "you don't have to Lorelai, I'm getting peace and quiet for free" she smiled grabbing her jacket on the back of the chair "honestly" she smiled.  
  
Lorelai smiled "well at least let me pay for taking out the Will and Amelia the other week" she handed Diana $32 dollars.  
  
"Thanks" she took it "same time next week?" Diana asked.  
  
"Thanks for doing this. I have no other person to look after them while I'm working at the Inn and I can't exactly look after them there." Lorelai explained "I'll see you out" she said. Her and Diana walked through the house.  
  
Diana licked her lip "thank you" they reached the door "please tell congratualtions to Rory" she said politely.  
  
Lorelai nodded "I will do, have a nice weekend Diana" she waved as she walked away Lorelai shut the door.   
  
Will had a card clutched in his hand "hey squirt what's that?" she asked.  
  
William held the card up to Lorelai "it's for Rory and Jess. Diana helped me to make them"  
  
Lorelai smiled "come on and then" she said walking to the front door, Will bounded behind her as she locked up.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning ahead!

Rory rubbed her eyes as she looked at the side table. She yawned stretching her arms above her head. She pulled her duvet down from her body and stood up to pick her dressing gown up and put it on. She walked into the hallway and picked up the phone seeing a few messages on it.  
  
All of the 6 messages from the past 2 days started playing out into the hall as she stood in front of her wardrobe and decide on what to wear.  
  
_“Hey pumpkin just wanted to know when you were going to go wedding dress shopping this week” Lorelai said through the phone._  
  
_“Hey Rory I just found this handsome outfit for the twins for the wedding” Lorelai mentioned “call me back as soon as”_  
  
_“Hey Gilmore its Paris Gellar” voice rang out “guess what I got a promotion” she said gleefully “can't wait to meet the twins, call me back”_  
  
_“Hey Rory its Marty haven’t heard from you in a while hope you can call me back in the midst of your busy schedule”_  
  
_Lorelai's 3rd message said “Hey Rory pick up the phone, we can't catch each other like when you were in Yale and we just had to leave messages for each other” she breathed “Anyway Paris called me, can you believe it Dave and Paris got knocked up” she paused “maybe we could have that theme for the reception oh crap I forgot why I phoned again love you Hun bye”_  
  
Rory came had her clothes ready for the day the next message must have been recorded straight after this one _“I remembered Ror Luke and Me wanted to know if you and Jess would come for dinner Saturday” she asked “love you bye”_

The next message was left early in the morning,  
  
_“Rory you there, please say your there I need you hun, your grandma's in the hospital” Lorelai desperately said “I don't think she'll make it through the night please call back”_  
  
Rory stopped tidying up as she listened to the rest of the message, she ran to the phone and the messages stopped playing out. Dialling Lorelai’s number she moved on the balls of her feet from where she was standing in the doorway waiting for someone to pick up.  
  
There was no answer “Jess” she called putting the phone down and ran upstairs to the baby's room “Jess we got to go” she said opening the door to the kid's room.  
  
Jess was sitting on the chair in the corner with the baby monitor to his chest sleeping. Decided not to wake him up she grabbed a post it note from the office and stuck a note on his forehead.  
  
As she grabbed the car keys and her mobile she locked up the house behind her. Getting in the car she looked up at the house again and reversed from the driveway.  
  
Rory tried calling the house phone, Lorelai's mobile and her last resort was Luke s mobile she rung twice before she got any answers. “Hey Luke, thank god where's Mom” she asked.  
  
“She's fine we're at Hartford hospital” Luke replied.  
  
“Good, should be there in two hours or so depends on the traffic” Rory said turning round the street she got into the left lane “Luke how is she really?” She asked opening the window.  
  
Luke sighed “don t really know. You know how your mother is she doesn't talk to me when she's upset maybe you can get her to drink or eat something”  
  
Rory indicated right “is she there?” she asked.  
  
“Yeah” Luke said she waited for a few minutes before she heard her Mother's voice on the other end Rory she said.  
  
“Hey mom how is she?” She asked.  
  
Lorelai's breath hitched “she was in a car accident, a massive truck apparently struck the side of the car sending shrapnel into her left lung. They have her on a ventilator to help to breath." she explained hiccupping.  
  
“How are you taking it?” Rory asked.  
  
Lorelai sighed "Rory I'm scared. She had her lungs pierced and she's broken most of her bones in her body as well as bleeding out while she was sitting there waiting for the ambulance” she said “she's got a least 29% chance of surviving”  
  
“Well I've just left Philly I should be there in 2 hours tops. The traffic doesn't look so bad” Rory explained “but Mom you got to eat and drink something please grandma wouldn't want you to starve yourself” she suggested.  
  
They were both silent for a couple more seconds “Is Jess and the twins with you” Lorelai asked.  
  
Rory looked left “No,” she said checking her rear-view mirror “He fell asleep in the twin's room after getting them up for their 7 o clock feed. I left a post it note on his forehead and I'll properly call him when I'm near the hospital” she explained “Mom you alright for now because I'm not concentrating very well and I'm driving in traffic”  
  
“Yeah sure babe I'll let you go. A doctor just came out” Lorelai said.  
  
“Mom” she got her before she hung up “Call me if there is any change” she said.  
  
“Yea sure Ror Bye” she hung up the phone, Rory went back to concentrating on the road looking at the clock dashboard it read 8.30am.  
  
\--GG--  
   
Rory dialed Jess's number at around 11am to check in, just asking if everything is alright and she'll phone again later for updates. It would have been sooner however but Lorelai phoned her just as she was goanna call Jess.  
  
Rory arrived at the hospital rushing inside as Lorelai mentioned that  Grandma got rushed into surgery earlier.  
  
Mother and daughter stopped at each of the hallway staring at each other. Rory ran forward and received a massive hug. They both stood in the middle of the hallway and embraced each other.  
  
\--GG--  
  
Lorelai leaned over her knees with her head in her hands.  
  
Rory dug into her leg taking a step back pausing for a second before bolting out the door moving past the many rooms away from Lorelai. She made an immediate right before pushing the outside door to fresh air. Putting her hands on her waist and took a deep breath. She grabbed her phone from her pocket turning it on, wiping the stray tear.  
  
The tears kept spilling over her eyes, the niggling emotion nestled inside, she sniffed wiping the fountain of tears she dialled Jess 's number it kept ringing it went straight to voicemail.  
  
Rory looked back at the hospital and listened to Jess's voice in the message she shut her eyes and clamped them hard.  
  
She turned it off without leaving a message, her phone went off she glanced at the caller id Luke she sniffed before answering the phone "Luke"  
  
“No it's Mom,” Lorelai said there was a noise in the background.  
  
“Mom what's wrong?”  
  
Gripping the phone tighter “I think you should come back up” Lorelai said.  
  
Rory sniffed again “ok” she hung up.  
  
Getting herself together Rory put her phone on silent and placed it back in her pocket. She dug into her jacket, pulling out a rumpled tissue and blew into it before placing it back in the sleeve of her coat.  
  
Lorelai stood in the middle of the hallway Luke sat on the bench with his elbows on his knees with his head in his hands, he reached over with his left hand and twined their fingers together, and Lorelai sighed gripping onto them.  
  
"What's taking the doctor so long" Rory murmured.  
  
Lorelai bit her lip, uncrossing her hand still holding onto his fingers she shrugged. Lorelai moved herself between Luke's legs as soon as the doctor came out  
  
Luke reached up with his free hand and wiped away the unshed tears from Lorelai's face he didn't need to say a word to comfort each other Lorelai leaned onto her hand.  
  
“Mom,” Rory raised her eyebrows and shook her head in small motions.  
  
Lorelai cried “There's nothing they could have done,” she sat on Luke s lap “she bled out on the table and none of us were a match for the transfusion”  
  
Rory leaned on the wall “she's gone” she whispered to herself leaning on the wall she slid down onto the floor to sit down, placing her head in her hands, Rory started to cry.


	38. Life's Modification

Life's Modification By Rory Gilmore Mariano  
  
I never knew what having a father between the ages of 2-15 was like.  
My Mother raised me to be the woman I am today and I thank her for all the work she has done. Now I have had my twins I wonder if I will be a good mother.  
The dream that I once had, was me travelling to eastern contries to find the next story but that all changed when I met him. After all this time I still get that tingling sensation that I once experienced when i was 17  
Jess was my one outlet, he was there even when my life seemed to be falling apart and he was there even when I knew what I had no clue what I was doing.  
A few years ago my grandfather passed away. Until recently I had only got to know him since I was accepted into a Prep school. But he was everything I needed in a father figure and a role model on how to live my life. My Grandfather was a pillar strength and always indulging my love of books just like my Jess.  
Just after a month my twins were born My Grandma was involved in a car accident, My grandma never met them.  
Since September last year I have been struggling in being a good parent to my children. Only recently have I been evaluating the way I teach and guide them. They are only 7 months old but I feel this great responsibility to do the right thing. Be the mother that my mother was to me.


	39. Chapter 39

Emily Gilmore only passed away 6 months ago but Rory had been so busy with work and the babies she hadn't had time to mourn the loss of her grandmother.  
  
Lorelai took time off at the Inn for her to sort all the arrangements out. And then a few more weeks to spend more time with Luke and the kids.  
  
\--GG--  
  
Jess stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom as he tried to sort his white shirt out.   
  
Rory placed Aidan into the car seat who was grinning from ear to ear bashing her hands on her chubby legs. Both of the twins had dungerees on with a white shirt underneath. Izaac was being awkward and trying to grab the straps of the car seat and preventing Rory from placing him in.  
  
Jess came into the kitchen with his tie still not done, he caught his fingers while trying to loop it over “of fuck it” he growled pulling the tie around from his neck. He placed the tie on the table and pulled the first button on the white undershirt open.  
  
Rory finally trapped Izaac's hand together in one hand and used the other to strap him in before she loosened her grip, licking her lip she finally succeeded. Handing Izaac a bottle he grabbed it with both hands and drank.  
  
Aidan was placed next her brother and tried to reach over and grab the bottle “hey you’ll get yours in a minute”. Aidan continued to provoke her brother; Izaac took a moment to stop drinking and glare at his sister.  
  
Jess handed Aidan’s her bottle “Ta"  
  
Aidan opened her mouth without a sound she shut it closed. She curled her arm round the bottle and held it in the crook of her arm “okay, you hang on to that” Rory said walking up the stairs to find a pair of shoes.  
  
Jess called upstairs “Ror you want coffee” he shouted placing the filter inside.  
  
“Yeah”  
  
Izaac had finished his bottle and held it out for Jess to take it from him. “Are you all done my man” Jess said taking the bottle and washing it.   
  
Izaac gurgled beside him sticking his index finger into his mouth.   
  
Jess placed the bottle in the sterilizer.  
  
Rory came down the stairs with her shoes clutched in her hand. Leaning onto the banisters to slip her shoe over her skin colored tights. She wore a black trimmed lace dress that hugged her curves, she trekked into the kitchen and took the coffee from Jess's waiting hands. “Thanks” she drunk.  
  
Jess shifted to one leg to the other. He paced his hands through Rory long hair that cascaded down her back. “Your hairs getting longer” he said twisting the strands with his fingers.  
  
Rory sighed and polished off her coffee “haven’t had time to get it cut” she said “you seem to like it long” she moved to stand in front of him.  
  
Jess shrugged “I don't mind it’s your hair” he said.  
  
Rory smiled and kissed him on the lips “I was thinking of getting it cut for wedding” she said “you know I might do it few months before just it can grow out to the way I want” she explained kissing him again.  
  
Jess kissed her on her lips before trailing his soft kisses down her neck. Rory put her head to the side as Jess pressed kisses down from her jaw to her neck. Jess moved her dress strap a bit so he could kiss at the top of her shoulder Rory moaned and brought her hand to the back of his neck.  
  
“Ma”  
  
Jess stopped and pursed his lips together pulling his head away from Rory’s neck to glance at the twins “which one said that?” he asked.  
  
Rory looked at them “I don’t know”  
  
Jess moved away and stood in front of the twins. Rory pulled her strap back on her shoulder.   
  
Jess was holding Izaac’s hand as he stared up at his father with wide eyes.  
  
Izaac lifted his mouth into a small smile “Ma” he said.  
  
Rory’s eyes widened as she moved towards Izaac  
  
“Da”  
  
Rory looked over at Aidan “the books said they would start talking” she said. Jess and Rory looked at each other “I said she would be a daddy’s girl” Rory stated.  
  
Jess smiled and kissed Izaac’s hand “Da” he said again Jess kissed him on the forehead “your such a good boy aren’t you” Rory said, she moved next to Jess as he put his arm round her shoulder as they watch the twins staring at them with wide eyes.  
  
Rory gasped and tears started to well up in her eyes, she tried to stare at the twins to stop her from crying but the feelings were too overwhelming.   
  
“Rory what’s wrong?” he asked she shook her head and buried her head into his shoulder. Jess brought the other hand to hug Rory “ssh” he rubbed her back as she started to sob into his shoulder.  
  
\--GG--  
  
Lorelai cut Will's sandwich in half for school the following Monday. “William” she called placing the sandwich into a lunchbox and chucked an apple and a banana as well. She called for him again “we won’t be able to have breakfast if we don’t leave now”  
  
William ran down the stairs “Mom” he them said standing with a waistcoat in his hand “I can’t put this on”   
  
Lorelai took it from him and made him turn round for her to put it on him. “Why are you wearing this?” she asked straightening the jacket and buttoning it up.  
  
William rubbed his eye “no reason”  
  
Lorelai patted him on the chest when she finished buttoning it up. She bent down to fasten her own strappy shoes.  
  
William went into the kitchen to grab his lunch.  
  
The phone rang "Can you get it?" Lorelai called.  
  
William clutched his bag in his hand and answered the phone "Yeah".   
  
Lorelai stopped what she doing “get the phone” she said.  
  
William sighed “Yeah her name is Tess and she is in my maths class. I don’t like maths but I like it when she's in the class. Rory do you like it?”  
  
There was a mumble on the other end of the phone.   
  
"Okay" William handed the phone to Lorelai.  
  
“Hi Rory. I saw you last weekend. I know you love me but come on, you can last until Friday”  
  
“Mom are you busy today?” she asked  
  
Lorelai looked up above “free as a bird as soon as I drop Will at school and Amelia with Lane” she replied placing the boys lunchboxes in their school bags “Put your shoes on we have to go” she called  
  
Rory moved the phone away from her ear “Mom take the phone away when you shout”  
  
“Sorry Hun” Lorelai said “Are you already back to work?” she said.  
  
“Yes” she confirmed “that’s why I called. Jess is taking the twins to work and I have spare time to look for my wedding dress what do you think?”  
  
“Ooh wedding plans”  
  
Rory was twiddling with a piece of clothing “I have made a list of things I need to do for the wedding now that I have the venue of the ceremony done. I just have to sort out the rest” she explained “oh is Sookie free for cake testing next week?"  
  
“Where shall I meet you?” Lorelai’s asked.  
  
“Be in New York at 11” Rory said.  
  
“Okay I’ll get Luke to pick up the William and I will have to take Amelia instead of dropping her off with Lane for the day. Well I got to go and feed the spawn before getting on the road”  
  
\--GG--  
  
Rory kissed the twins on their forehead just after she finished the phone call from her mother. The babies were strapped in their buggies “Mommy will see you soon” she said, pecking them on the head again. They gurgled at her staring wide eyes up at her.  
   
Jess wound his arms around Rory’s waist. “Are you sure you don’t want to take them with you?” Jess smirked putting his head on her shoulder.  
   
Rory shook her head “no I don’t think I could handle them when I’m trying on dresses” she said leaning into him. “I hope this doesn’t take forever it took mum a whole week to find the perfect dress and even then she didn’t wear it in the end what with Luke and April thing.”   
  
Rory turned round and hugged Jess by placing his arms round his neck she kissed him “plus I don’t enough time to sit around.”  
   
Jess kissed her moving his hand to pull her closer. He looked over her shoulder at the time it was only 8.15am. “I got to go” he groaned reluctantly pulling himself away from her and pecked her on the lips. He grabbed his keys putting them in his back pocket. “You have fun and we’ll see you later” he said kissing her one more time.  
   
Rory grabbed her own keys “I’ll walk out with you” she said putting her hand on the handle of the buggy and they walked down the street to Truncheon: it was only 20 minutes away so Jess walked.  
   
Jess stopped the buggy “say bye to mummy” he cooed leaning on the buggy and using Izaac’s hand to wave at her.   
  
Rory walked to the car in the garage and waved. She got into the car and winded down the window with the electric of the car. She stopped and leaned out the window to kiss him “see you later” she said “bye babies.” The twins didn’t bother to look up. Rory laughed kissing Jess and pulling out of the driveway.  
   
Driving round the street her phone rang, she watched the road as she opened the glove compartment and looked for the Bluetooth for her phone. She finally grabbed it and put it in "Gilmore” she said pushing the CD into the player.  
   
Lorelai huffed on the phone “Rory I’m already half into the journey what about you?” she asked, there was light music in the background.  
   
“Hey mom I just left I thought you was taking the Will to school?” she answered.  
  
Lorelai switched the radio channel. “Was going to but went to Luke’s and he’s taking him instead so I left after I ate. Luke said he could manage with Amelia so its just me and you” Lorelai said “isn’t it weird we're actually driving at the same time. Whenever we usually go somewhere your there already” there was a small hint of sadness in her voice as she spoke.  
   
Rory could read her mother’s voice “I miss you” she said.  
   
Lorelai smiled on the end of the phone “my baby is all grown up now”  
   
Rory bit her lip “Mom” Rory whined. After a few seconds silence Rory switched the channel over onto the radio.  
   
“Loin fruit I was thinking we could go look at Invitations and place settings today so we can hurry things along”  
   
Rory smiled thanking her mother for changing the subject “yeah I think I will have time” she pondered “we finally decided on the date of the wedding” she said.  
   
Lorelai jumped for joy “when, tell me, tell me”  
   
“12th November”  
   
“But that’s only 7 months away” Lorelai panicked “how are we meant to get everything done in time”  
   
Rory rolled her eyes at her mother “Mom calm down” she insisted “I’ve already called Taylor 5 months ago about the date I just haven’t told you yet” she explained “so take a deep breath. All we have to do is write the invitations out and get the wedding attire”  
   
Lorelai exhaled “thank god” Rory laughed “don’t laugh at your mother you devil spawn”  
   
“Okay I’ll stop” she said but she giggled anyway “hang on a second mom I’ve just pulled up at Target so let me park and switch my phone and we’ll talk” she said parking into an empty parking spot away from the other vehicles.  
   
Once Rory switched the Bluetooth to her phone in her pocket she grabbed her purse and locked the car up behind her bringing the phone to her ear “Mom you there” it was silent on the other phone “Mom” she called.  
   
There was a little shuffle “sorry bunny I was just putting money in” she said, Rory breathed out a sigh of relief “anyway so what else have you done wedding wise so far?”  
   
Rory sighed “all I’ve done is phone Taylor, picked up William and Amelia's outfits. Doula’s flower costume. I haven’t done the twins yet but we can do that once we pick my dress out” she explained “then next week I want to get all my bridesmaids and Maid of honor and you done for dresses."   
  
Rory paused as she listed the things from memory. "Jess has picked out a suit so all he needs to do is get it measured to the correct size. Then I have to call the florist and see if they still have my order."  
   
Lorelai shook her head. “What about the cake?”  
   
“All sorted I called Sookie this morning when I got off the phone from you” Rory said.  
   
“You’ve been a busy bee. Well I’ll leave you to shop while I drive so I’ll see you” Lorelai said.  
   
“Bye Mom”  
   
“Love you”  
   
“Love you too” Rory hung up the phone and walked into the sliding door with a small trolley. She went down the first aisle to grab some hair products for the wedding day, hair styling products and make-up.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory finds the perfect wedding dress but not before running into an old face.

Jess finally arrived at work. he opened the door pushing the buggy inside and turning round to turn the sign to open. Pushing the buggy to behind the till he looked down at the twins, fast asleep.  
   
Jess sighed with relief as he didn’t have to entertain them all morning when he had some papers to complete before the lunch rush. He reached under the counter and brought inventory papers to spread them on the desk and set to work.   
  
The front door opened and a man in his early 30’s walks in “Hi Jake” Jess greeted him.  
   
Jake had a messenger bag and a jacket in one hand “hey” he said taking the bag over his head and placed it on the counter “you’re here early” he said.  
   
Jake Harmer, one of Jess’s friends back from when he was 15. Jake is only 34 years old when Jess promoted the Suspect he met up with him in New York, they caught up and had kept in contact ever since. Now Jake is the co-owner of Truncheon Books alongside Jess, Chris and Matt.  
  
Occasionally Matt comes down to Phillie to keep up with news and such after moving back to Chicago to look after his Mother. He had made the decision to move back after his Mother had an accident.  
  
“Hey is it bring your kids to work day?” he joked.  
   
“Rory has gone out with her mother today” Jess said.  
   
“What wedding plans” Jake placed his bag down by Jess’s under the counter. “I forgot how cute babies were, mine are all grown up”  
   
Jess laughed “their only 7 and 10 Jake”  
   
“Yeah but they act like adults though”  
   
After getting 2 hours of work done the twins woke up. Jess turned round in his chair and moved towards the buggy “hey Munchkins your awake” he said picking up Izaac, he leaned against Jess and rubbed his sleepy eye.  
   
\--GG--  
  
After Rory had finished her mental shopping list, she headed to the baby clothing as a nice baseball shirt and plait shorts caught her attention. She leaned over the rack to check for Izaac’s size and she smiled placing the clothing in the trolley.   
  
Dressing boys was easy, when you have a girl you can’t resist buying lots of pretty tops and dresses.  
   
Rory moved over to the 2 piece piece elephant hoodie, checking for the proper size for Aidan. She walked away and grabbed some coloured post it notes from the stationary section, she reached behind as they were hidden in the back of the shelf.  
   
“Rory” a voice said.  
   
Rory turned round with her post it notes “Tristan Dugrey” Rory said watching him walk forward. “What you doing back here?”  
   
Tristan smiled “well I thought of coming back and seeing how everybody is but they’ve all moved” he stated. "What about you?"  
   
Rory put the post it notes in the trolley "I'm wedding dress shopping today. I thought I should come and stock up my stationary before I went back to work" Rory said moving her hands onto the handle of the trolley. “How is everything?” she asked.  
   
Tristan shrugged “good” he said putting his hands in his pockets “what do you do now?”  
   
“I’m a journalist in Philadephia for a weekly newspaper, I’ve only been there since last June” Rory explained.  
   
“Let’s start to walk” he insisted.   
  
Rory pushed the trolley as they walked more down the office supply part.  
  
“I haven’t been back to Hartford since I left” he pondered “I’ve missed a lot. Do still keep in contact with everybody?”  
   
“No the last time I saw Madeline and Louise was the ten year reunion for Chilton. I’m still friends with Paris though” Rory said. “We went to Yale together and then we just stayed friends after that. She's married one of my friends from Stars hollow” Rory picked up some staples “I can’t get rid of her” she joked.  
   
Tristan picked some pens form the shelf “Paris must be different though now she used to be so stuck up” Tristan said.  
   
Rory shrugged “She has her moments” she stated “You sound so grown up”  
   
Tristan nodded “yeah Military does that to you” he said taping the pens on his hand “but I want to show you my little girl” he said taking his wallet out of his back pocket of his jeans opening it and showed Rory.   
  
The little blonde girl was up close to the camera when it must of been taken she looks about 9 years old.  
   
“She’s so cute” Rory cooed “what’s her name?”  
   
“Sawyer” he said “me and her mum are not together though” he said he looked a bit sad, he must have been hurt by her.  
   
“Let me show you my babies” Rory took her phone out of her jacket pocket and pressed the side for it to unlock moving the phone round so that the picture of the twins lighted up “that’s Izaac and Aidan”  
   
Tristan’s eyes opened “wow twins”  
   
“Non-identical of course” she said “I couldn’t handle it”  
   
“You married Dean?” Tristan looked at the picture.  
   
Rory shook her head “God no, we broke up back in school and well he lives in New York now”  
   
 “Who’s that in the back” he asked.  
   
“That’s Jess”  
   
“What’s his last name?” he said.  
   
“Mariano”  
   
Tristan stepped back “so he’s the kid’s father?”  
   
Rory nodded “we’ll be getting married in November. If I give you my number I can send you an invitation to wedding. I mean it’s only a small get together" she said "hopefully we could catch before than”  
   
Tristan nodded “I would love to"   
  
"Here put your contact number in" Rory held her phone to him.  
  
Tristan took her phone, typing his name and number into her contacts “hang on a second Jess Mariano” he said pausing to look up at her. “Your engaged to Jess Mariano, the author”  
   
Rory took her phone back after he finished “what are you fan?” she asked.  
   
“No Sawyer is” Tristan said “I’ve read a few chapters for bedtime. She loves to read and lose herself in her books. She has a special shelf for the Jess Mariano collection”  
   
Rory smiled “wow I will have to meet her” She went to put her phone back in her pocket but a loud shrill came out. She looked down at the caller ID before looking up at Tristan. "Could you hold for a second while I take this"  
  
Tristan put his hand out "No go ahead"   
  
“Hello” she answered.  
   
There was a few voices in the background once she spoke “Rory where are you? I’m waiting”  
   
“Sorry mom just ran into someone what’s the time?”  
   
“10.15”  
   
“Alright I should be there in 15 minutes” she said “bye mom” she turned the phone off and turned back round to Tristan “sorry about that”  
   
“It’s alright your busy" Tristan shrugged "I hope to get a call from you then” he said.  
   
“Yeah definitely” Rory nodded “please bring Sawyer to the wedding and I’ll call once I get my invitations sorted out”  
   
“Bye Mary” he smirked as he walked off remembering the name from High school that he always used to call her.  
   
“Hey” Rory called as he disappeared round the aisle shaking her head.  
   
Rory paid for her stuff and got back in the car to meet up with Lorelai; stuffing the bags in the back she put her music in and drove into Broadway. Rory checked the rear view mirror, she changed lanes and watched the impatient idiot speed past her “jackass” she cursed.  
   
Finally reached her destination checking for a proper parking space after a few minutes she finally settled the car. She locked the car and started to walk down the stairs towards Broadway. Lorelai stood by the coffee shop they always go to whenever they visited New York back in Rory’s school days.  
   
Rory stood behind her mother and jabbed her sides she jumped up and the coffee in her hand toppled over her hand “Rory you scared the shit out of me” she said putting her hand to her chest.  
   
Rory laughed at her expression “sorry for being late” she apologized “I ran into Tristan Dugrey you remember him don’t you?”  
   
Lorelai wiped her hand with her napkin and shook her head “remind me” she said putting the cup down and turned to Rory.  
   
Rory moved to stand next to her “you know the one at Chilton, he used always annoy Dean before Jess came along” Rory explained. Lorelai looked at her with a shrug. “Remember I told you his father sent him away to California for Military school” she said “Romeo and Juliet”  
   
“Oh” Lorelai said “now I remember the one you always used to moan about because he didn’t care about anyone but himself.”  
   
Rory moved her bag higher up on her shoulder “come on let’s go” she said joining their arms.  
   
Lorelai put her hand on Rory’s wrist where she had looped her arm round. They walked down the street looking at the window displays something in the back of a bridal store caught Rory’s eye. “Hang on a second” she said pulling Lorelai back. “This is the bridal shop I booked an appointment with” she said dragging her back a few steps.  
   
Rory opened the door the bridal room it looked all white with loads of racks down each side of the shop full of wedding dresses. There was many shoes under little see through storage containers.   
  
A women in her 40’s walked out of the back room “Hiya how can I help?” she grinned.  
   
“Rory Gilmore I have an appointment” Rory said  
   
“Welcome, my name is Jessica and I am the owner of this store. Have you got a specific style in mind?" she asked leaving the question open. "We have many styles but it all depends on what size you are and what sort of wedding you will be having. Some people come in and ask for outrageous demands but it is all about the fit” she explained.  
   
“Most people want champagne color as it does not symbolize anything. White usually symbolizes first weddings” she explained  
   
Rory nodded “I want white I’ve always dreamed of white with lace” she insisted.  
   
Jessica smiled “perfect choice” they moved to the racks of dresses down at the end of the store “these are all white and some have detailed lace, what sort of size are you?”  
   
“10” she replied (UK Size 12)  
   
“Right this way” Jessica moved to the middle of the rack.  
   
Rory stood with a knee length dress that was lace overlay the back of the dress reached to the middle of her leg and short at her knees it had no straps; the back detail had a corset style at the back. She looked in the mirror “I don’t like having no straps” she said turning to Lorelai “what do you think?”  
   
Lorelai stood at the side of the dress “you look better with the straps”  
   
Jessica smiled “I think having thick straps would suit you better” she insisted “what about the length?” Jessica asked.  
   
Rory closed her eyes “I’m just picturing it right now” she said turning round she looked at both Jessica and Lorelai.   
  
“In my head I want thick straps with a sort of heart shape neck line, I just want a dress that flows down my body and it just moves with the same shape as it was made. I like the way the lace is overlaying the white silk though” Rory explained.  
   
Jessica tilted her head “I’ve got just the dress” she said walking into the back area of the store.  
   
Rory smiled and looked back through the mirror “Mom” she said Lorelai looked up “you never guess what Aidan and Izaac did this morning?”  
   
Lorelai moved next to Rory and hugged her round the waist “what?”  
   
“They talked to each other and when we interrupted it was so funny” she smiled “could you grab my phone I recorded them” she asked.  
   
Lorelai reached over to their bags and opened Rory’s bag and picked out her phone she handed it to her, Rory unlocked it and found the clip “Here” she handed Lorelai back her phone.  
   
Lorelai smiled as Adrian talked after taking his finger from his mouth ‘ma’ ‘da’ then you heard Rebeka fussing when Adrian got all the attention then there was a load of ma and da throughout the rest of the video. “Can’t believe they’re already 7 months” Lorelai backed out of the video and saw others which had accumulated over the past 3 years of being back together with Jess “what’s this video” she pressed play.  
   
The video started to play; the music in the background was loud.  
   
Rory gasped once the music played “no don’t watch that one” Rory called running up to Lorelai but she held the phone away from her “Mom no” she said reaching for it.  
   
Lorelai faced the screen towards her to watch it. “Rory your such a dirty women” she says "No wonder you wanted me to watch the twins on your anniversary."  
   
Rory had finally grabbed the phone “you weren’t meant to see that” she said hugging the phone to her chest “I’ll have to delete those” Rory mumbled.   
  
Lorelai smiled at her   
  
Rory gave her Mother an evil look “don’t look at me like that.”  
   
Lorelai grinned  
   
“Stop it” Rory whined turning away from Lorelai’s grin.  
   
“So do you strip tease often?” she teased.  
   
Rory gasped “sometimes” she blurted.  
   
Lorelai laughed  
   
“Here you go this has just arrived last week” Jessica said coming back out after a few minutes, she held a long dress that was covered up. “This might be just what you are looking for” she said hanging the dress on the hook next to the mirror and unzipping the cover down the middle and took it off, letting the long train reach to the floor.  
   
Lorelai gasped “that’s beautiful” she said gravitating towards it.  
   
Rory stared at the dress stepping off the platform and reached towards it to feel the lace bodice “it’s perfect” she said.  
   
Rory stood in front of the mirror and stared at the dress “this fits exactly”  
   
The long white dress is made of satin. The gorgeous design is created from a rich lace applique on soft net. The sculpted neckline features scalloped straps and a v-shaped back. The empire waist is accented with a Swarovski crystal brooch. Flare shape completes this fabulous look it was a long dress that hid Rory’s bare feet and a long train about another foot behind.   
  
Rory had her hands on her hips caressing the lace overlay “this is it” she insisted  
   
Jessica stood next to her with a smile on her face for choosing the right dress. “You look beautiful if I do say so I” she said “so It means you will be taking this one”  
   
Rory looked over her shoulder “definitely”


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm back after nearly 2 weeks, please enjoy Chapter 41. Thanks. x

Bradley international Airport  
   
Christopher Haden lugged a giant suitcase down the corridor of the airport a girl with long blonde hair walked behind him “Gigi” the girls head looked up.  
   
“Its Georgia Dad” her blue eyes reminded Chris of her mother.  
   
Gigi’s mother Sherry left them for Paris when Gigi turned two. In the last few years Georgia had visited Sherry but once Georgia had turned 13 she demanded for Sherry to visit her instead.  
  
“Could you take this for me” Chris asked handing her his backpack.  
   
She took it and put one arm into the bag “Dad, are we going to see grandma” she asked.  
  
They walked out into the airport “yeah then I want to check up on Lorelai and Rory” Chris said they finally reached the entrance of the airport “let’s get the car” he said walking across the road.  
   
GG  
   
Rory sat in her bedroom with the wardrobe door open, the wedding dress hung down skimming the floor. She leaned her elbow on her knee and stared at the dress, she smiled.  
  
The front door opened downstairs and Jess pushed the buggy in “Rory you home?” he yelled up the stairs, he shut the door behind him.  
   
Rory stood “yeah just a minute” she said taking the dress off the wardrobe placing the covering over it and placed it in the storage cupboard in the corner of their room. She walked downstairs moving a strand of hair behind her ear and walked into the kitchen  “Hey” she smiled scratching her arm.  
   
Jess looked up from the twins and smiled “hey” he stood and walked over to her “got everything done?” he asked putting his arms round her and kissed her on the lips.  
   
She nodded “almost” she said kissing him again putting her arms round his neck “just the invitations now” she smiled Jess kissed her down her neck.  
   
“Speaking of which” she pulled her mobile from her back pocket, Jess pulled away a bit but still had his arms round her waist. Rory scrolled down her contact list, calling Tristan he answered on the first ring.  
   
“Hello” he said.  
   
“Hey Tristan it’s Rory I hope I’m not calling at a bad time but I need to have your address for the invitation” she said turning in Jess’s arms.  
   
“Yeah sure do you mind if I text you I’m driving at the moment” Tristan said.  
   
“Yeah sure”  
   
“Thanks bye” he hung up.  
   
Rory leaned back into Jess’s arms “who was that?” he asked.  
   
“Just old friend of mine” she said “have you fed them?”  
   
“Yes” Jess said turning her around to face him he kissed her lips and held her hand at the side he pulled her along to the twins “they had a nap this morning for 2 hours so they are a bit tired” he said picking Aidan from the push chair she lent on him her eyes started to droop “I’ll put them to bed you sit down” he said.  
   
Rory kissed him “thank you” she said moving the hair from Aidan’s face and kissed her forehead. “I better start the invitations then” she said reaching across the table and grabbed the bag of papers.  
   
Rory had settled herself on the couch and the coffee table was filled of invitations, there were at least 4 piles. Jess walked into the sitting room he had a baby monitor in his left hand and two baby bottles in the other.  
   
Jess sneered at the piles he placed the baby monitor by Rory and went into the kitchen to sterilize the bottles.  
   
Rory placed the first invitation in the envelope and grabbed the reception details after folding it in half and licked the envelope closed. She placed a closed invitation into another pile.   
  
Jess kissed her shoulder sitting next to her he grabbed the invitation and helped her with the sealing of them “Did you find the dress?” he asked.  
   
Rory smiled at him “yeah” she licked the envelope “within the hour actually” she placed the closed invitation on the pile “I had to cancel all the other shops”  
   
They continued in silence as they sealed envelopes, Jess looked in the corner of his eye. Rory smiled “I never thought I was going to get married”  
   
Rory looked up “you’re not having second thoughts are you” she said her voice was a bit high.  
   
Jess smirked “no” he said “what I mean is” he licked the envelope “ever since I was young marriage never appealed to me so I never thought I would love someone as much as I do you” he looked at her when he put the envelope in the pile.  
   
Rory licked her lips “love you to” she said she leaned over and kissed him on the lips the clock on the side table just turned 7.  
   
Jess glanced at the clock as well “you know the kids are asleep and they won’t wake up until the next morning” he said smirking.  
  
Rory looked Jess up and down she smiled.   
  
“I haven’t seen you smile like that for a while” Jess said.  
   
Rory looked at him “when I was putting my dress on, It felt wrong.” looking back at the coffee table where the invitations sat, “she couldn’t be there with me to try on dresses and I got so mad because I found the perfect dress and Grandma couldn’t be there with me” she shook her head her hair hiding her face.  
   
Jess frowned and moved her hair away from her face “Rory you can’t keep feeling like this, as much as you think about her she is with you” Jess put his hand under her chin and raised her head “I don’t know much about the afterlife but I believe she’s somewhere she’s comfortable and no matter what you shouldn’t feel guilty”  
   
Rory casted her eyes down but her head still was up “Jess” she said looking at him and put her hand on his neck “Make love to me”  
   
GG  
   
Lorelai lay on her side in the empty bed. Luke was just closing the diner up and then he would be home. She had her hands under her head after looking at the side table for ten minutes, she closed her eyes the next minute she was fast asleep.  
   
Luke opened the back door and rubbed at his eye taking his shoes off he bypassed the kitchen and walked up the stairs. Lorelai had moved onto her back and her hair fanning across the white pillow. He stepped back out of the bedroom and walked across the landing.  
   
William stood at their door, he had Amelia in his arms “hey what you doing awake?” Luke asked.  
   
Amelia rubbed her eyes with her fists “dwink” she said.  
   
Luke held his arms out for Amelia “come on then” he said putting her on his waist. Will placed his hand into Luke and they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen “you’ll have to have water”  
   
William scrapped the chair from the dining table out and sat down “okay Daddy”   
  
Luke opened the fridge looking around for the filtered jug, he took it out of the door and placed it on the counter and shut the fridge behind him. Luke got a glass from the cupboard and poured the liquid pushing it towards Will.  
  
“Daddy”  
   
“Yeah” Luke sat opposite.  
   
Will took a sip of water “Mommy was crying” he said “what’s wrong with her?”  
   
Luke leaned on his elbow “she’s just a little sad” Luke replied.  
   
Will put the glass down “it’s cause her mommy died” Luke nodded, “can we make her a cake” he asked.  
   
Luke smiled “yeah sure”  
   
"Bweakfast" Amelia asked.  
   
Luke took the empty glass “yeah sure but now let’s get you back to bed” he said standing and pushing the chair in, William slipped from the chair. Luke took his hand and they walked back to bed.  
   
Lorelai moved onto her back from whereshe was laying on her side in a fetal position. she placed her hand on her forehead and groaned. Luke was awake beside her bringing his hand to feel her foreead. “Your burning up” he said he pushed the covers away from her body. “I’ll call Sookie you not going into work” he said standing up.  
   
Lorelai swung her legs to the side, Luke came through the bedroom door with the phone “I know what it is” Lorelai said moving to the calendar on the wall looking at the date and she gulped.  
   
Luke hugged her round her shoulders and kissed her cheek "I'll be downstairs Will wants to make you breakfast"  
   
Lorelai sighed “okay let me take a quick shower and then I’ll get back in bed and make it look like I just woke up” she said turning around into his arms and kissed him on the lips.  
  
Luke kissed her back “okay” he said releasing her from the hug for her to have a shower.  
   
William stood in the doorway of Lorelai’s and Luke’s bedroom, he had the tray in his hands and shuffled into the room making sure not to spill anything. Luke and Lorelai were sitting in the bed leaning against the headboard.  
   
Lorelai smiled as they placed the tray onto the bed “so what have we got here?” she asked.  
  
Will smiled “this morning you have fresh ground coffee blended by Mr Coffee machine” he explained picking up the cup and handed it to Lorelai “with 3 pancakes and a side of bacon helped by daddy”  
   
Lorelai licked her lip “it looks very nice” she said.  
   
“Mommy” Will said itching his hand, Lorelai looked up “are you not sad anymore?” they asked.  
   
Lorelai stopped eating and smiled “not anymore” she said sighing “now that I have this wonderful breakfast” she said.  
   
GG  
   
Izaac stared intently at the toy in front of him he was leaning with his back against the sofa with his hands on his legs.  
   
Rory sat in the armchair with the laptop balancing on her left knee while Aidan sat down on her right. The phone rang “Jess can you answer it” she called shutting down the laptop “looks like I’ll have to put you with your brother for now” she said.   
  
Once the laptop shut down she shut the lid and reached over to place it on the coffee table holding onto Aidan. She stood and placed her next to Izaac.  
   
Aidan reached over and tried to grab the toy but Izaac whined at her and she stopped reaching for it. Aidan screwed her face up.  
   
Jess walked into the sitting room he had the phone in his hand “its Lane” he said.  
  
Rory smiled and reached over to take the phone “Lane” she said into the phone.  
   
“Hey Rory” Lane’s voice said “how are you?”  
   
Rory walked into the kitchen “fine I was going to call you” she said “you’re not doing anything next week are you?”  
   
“All depends on the day” Lane said.  
   
“Tuesday”  
   
There was shouting in the background “yeah once I take the boys to school” she said “Kwan leave your sister alone” she called “sorry Rory so how is all the plans going?”  
   
Rory leaned on the counter “everything is sorted just need to get yours, Paris, April, Gigi and mum’s dress and then I’m sorted” Rory said.  
   
“So when is it I still haven’t got any invitation?”  
   
Rory smiled “it’s on its way,” Rory reassured her “sorry I haven’t told you when it is. Me and Jess have only just finalized it” she said, Jess walked into the kitchen with both of the twins in his arms. Aidan was sleepy eyed.  
   
Jess hitched Izaac up “I’m taking them for a nap”  
   
Rory nodded leaning over to kiss them on the forehead “yeah so November” she said into the phone, Jess went upstairs.  
   
“That’s like two months away”  
   
“Yeah I know” Rory smiled “but I’m excited I found the perfect dress”  
   
“Tell me” Lane giggled.  
   
Rory looked around to make sure Jess was upstairs “it’s beautiful Lane its silk with overlay lace and straps that have a heart neckline, we’ll have to have a dress rehearsal” she explained.  
   
“Can’t wait” Lane said “how are you emotionally”  
   
Rory licked her lip “sometimes I forget that she won't answer her phone” she whispered.  
   
GG  
   
Jess lent back in the driver’s seat yawning. He raised his arms above his head to touch the top of the car looking at the dashboard he read the time. The back door opened and Rory straped the twins in their respective car seats. "Am I dropping you off at work?” he asked.  
   
Rory shut the back door when the twins were secured and walked round the car and sat in the passenger “I’ll only be like an hour, I'm just attending a meeting” she said putting the seat belt on.  
   
“Do you want me to wait?” he asked.  
   
Rory shook her head “no the kids will get bored” she said leaning back "I just need to get updated on everything." Rory turned the radio on, she pressed a few buttons and found a better channel than before.  
   
Jess started the engine and pulled out of the driveway “have you got everything?” he asked already near the main road.  
   
Rory nodded “yeah” she said “your father phoned”  
   
Jess continued to watch the road “what is this time Sacha kicked him out again” he said turning into the road.  
   
Rory looked over at him “don’t know he just wants you to call him” she said putting her hand on Jess’s hand on the gear shift “it must have been urgent if he called you” she said moving her hand back on her lap.  
   
Jess breathed out glancing to the side at Rory, he stared back on the road licking his lips and sighing. Jimmy had called Jess after Liz’s wedding, he was drunk off his head and had spouted that Sacha had thrown him out of the house for the 50th time. Jess hung up on him about 5 minutes after Jimmy stopped rambling. He told him to grow up be the age he was and from then he hadn’t heard from him since.  
   
Jess pulled up to the curb “so we’ll meet you in stars hollow then?”  
   
Rory leaned over and kissed Jess “yeah sure, Jess Jimmy’s still your father no matter how bad he is, surely now that you’re a dad you’ll rise above his abandonment” Rory opened the door “see you tonight” she got out of the car and shut the door behind him.  
   
Jess watched Rory walk into the building. He sighed and looked in the rear-view mirror “let’s go” he said pulling away from the curb.  
   
Later that day  
   
Jess stood in front of the mirror wearing an ironed suit. Jess looked down at himself and straightened his tux jacket.  
  
Luke came from the dressing area “what kind of Tux are you going for?” he said buttoning up the blue tux.  
   
Jess faced Luke with his back to the mirror “don’t know, Rory says I can wear whatever shoes I want” he said looking over his shoulders “I was looking at these nice tracks” Jess smiled.  
   
Luke stood in front of Jess he looked at him; Luke buttoned up Jess’s jacket “I never thought you would get married” Luke said.  
   
Jess smiled “Jimmy called” he said.  
   
Luke stepped back “what did Sacha chuck him out again” he said putting his hands in his pockets.  
   
“That’s what I said” Jess shook his head “don’t know yet he needs me to call him but I don’t want or need to” he explained turning round “I haven’t spoken to him for 12 years, Luke I don’t need Jimmy he’s like poison. He sucks the life out of me”  
   
Luke rubbed his chin “you know you’re like a son to me Jess”  
   
Jess smiled “and your my father” he said looking into the mirror.


	42. Chapter 42

Rory watched the twins babble to each other, her phone vibrated in her purse. Rummaging inside her bag she pulled it out of the zip compartment on the side and flipped it open “Dad” Rory said looking at the caller id before answering.  
  
“Hey Ror” Christopher’s voice said “what you doing kid?” he asked.  
  
Rory leaned on her elbow with her other arm flat on the surface “nothing much, out at the park. What about you?”  
  
“Well I’m in the area and I was wondering if me and Gigi could pop in and see how you and the twins are doing” Chris suggested.  
  
Rory looked over at ate the twins “well I’m not in at the moment" she stated "I don't think its such a good idea"  
  
"Why?" Christopher asked.  
  
Rory licked her lips "Luke’s still not comfortable with you and I don't want any tension on the twins birthday"  
  
Christopher licked his lips on the other end of the phone “it sound like you don’t to see me” he said.  
  
Rory bit his lip “I’m sorry it’s just hard trying to juggle all these things at once" Rory explained “I wouldn’t be that good of company”  
  
It was silent on the other end of the phone “I understand” he said.  
  
Rory scowled “I didn’t want it to turn out like this” she said truthfully “I’m free in the week”  
  
“No it’s fine” Chris said “well Gigi wants to talk to you” he said.  
  
Rory closed her eyes “that’s okay put her on” she said. There was a bit of shuffling in the background as Christopher handed the phone over to the blonde girl sitting on the couch “Hey”  
  
“Rory, Can you please explain to Dad I want to be called Georgia from now on"  
  
"I will do squirt"  
  
After talking with Georgia about school and other things she hung up. Rory picked the twins from the blanket she laid out on the grass "Shall we go find Daddy?"  
  
Aidan looked up from her place in the buggy with her fist in her mouth.  
  
"Da-Da" Izaac exclaimed as Rory strapped him into the top part of the buggy facing her.   
  
Rory folded the blanket and placed into the bag on the handle of the push chair "I agree Izaac" She grinned adjusting her jacket and pushed the buggy out of the park gate. Her phone rang again. she put the phone between her shoulder and ear.   
  
"Luke's not happy" Lorelai said.  
  
"I had a feeling he wouldn't take the cheque" Rory let out a exasperated sigh "It was a long shot"  
  
"I think you need to explain to him"  
  
"I'll talk to him"  
  
"Other than that how has your week been?"  
  
"I had a chat with Dad" she stated crossing the road.  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Yeah" Rory said "I feel so bad"  
  
"He phoned you up and expected for you to drop everything to see him"  
  
"Mmm" Rory said "What does he expect from me Mom"  
  
"You can't give something you don't have"  
  
"I suppose"  
  
"Other than that, are you excited for the twins birthday in a couple of weeks?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"It's gone so fast"  
  
"They grow so quick and the next minute they are leaving you"  
  
"Seperation anxiety still"  
  
"You will always be my first baby"  
  
"Love you to Mom"  
  
GG  
  
Rory hoisted the buggy up the front porch and opened the front door. Pushing the buggy into the hallways she shut the door behind her and unstrapped Aidan who climbed out. She lifted Izaac out and placed him onto the floor.   
  
Rory let the twins roam onto the floor while she put the buggy in the storage cuboard. She took the baby bag and put it on her shoulder.  
  
"Dada" Aidan screeched as she was on a crawling position at the door "Ma-ma"  
  
Izaac smacked his lips as he stood on his shaky feet.  
  
Rory stood by the kitchen door as she watched the back of Izaac as he stood "Jess"  
  
Jess took his his head away from the freezer "Yeah" his eyes widened.  
  
Rory licked her lips taking her phone from her back pocket and opened it up.  
  
Izaac took a shaky step forward just as Rory pressed record on her phone. Izaac looked up at Jess taking another step froward. Izaac swayed.   
  
Jess crouched a foot away from Izaac not bothering to shut the door of the fridge "Izaac"  
  
Izaac looked up at the sound of Jess voice, he frowned as he tumbled forward onto his knees. he looked up from his postition with his butt in the air and pushed himself back to a crouch.  
  
Jess put his hands out "Come here Izaac"  
  
Izaac heaved his body to stand again "Da"   
  
Jess beamed as Izacc moved his foot forward more stronger than before. Izaac smiled at Jess and walked to him slowly.  
  
"Izaac" Jess whispered as soon as Izaac grabbed his hand he lifted him up into his arms and kissed on the cheek.  
  
Aidan sat down on her bottom and clapped her hands "Aac"  
  
Rory giggled at Aidan name for Izaac. She watched Izaac stumble into Jess's arms   
  
Aidan grabbed a hold of Jess's leg as she stood with help.   
  
"Aidan feeling left out" Rory stopped recording picking up Aidan resting her on her hip as she walked over to Jess. "You may not like your birthday Jess but your kids do"  
  
Jess kissed her on the lip "I still don't like my birthday but I love this"  
  
GG  
  
Rory leaned back on her chair as she listened to Jackson finish the monthly update for his floor. She wrote down on her notepad and put the pen behind her ear after his presentation was finished.  
  
"Afternoon everybody" A man smiled. "Thank you for coming, we have Rory Gilmore giving a small talk about her project she has been heading up"  
  
Rory stood up from the chair "Thank you" she smiled "As you know I have only been working with the paper just over a year. Half of that time I have funded a special colmn that focuses on small towns"  
  
"I am from a small town" She states "it explains and shows what living in one was like for me and for other people. Sometimes I go to other small towns talk to other people who have tried to branch out. Other times I talk to people who have moved to small towns. Not only do I have people share their life but I have drawn my own experiences into certain articles"  
  
A few of the people was already shuffling through the small folder.  
  
"There is so many small towns across the US but we have very limited knowledge about the places in this state. The reason I am talking to you is because I want to explore and write about the many small towns in Pensylvania" Rory explained "I have put together a pack which is infront of you to give you an idea about the sort of things I want to add in my articles. Not only I have provided article ideas but I have created data that might increase sales"  
  
"There is also my resume at the back to give you an idea about the things I have done to better my writing" she added "Thank you for listening"  
  
Jackson bit his bottm lip and gave a thumbs up from under the table. Rory pursed her lips and gave a small nod.  
  
GG  
  
"That was great Rory" Jackson said   
  
Rory leaned forward on the long meeting table "I felt like I was going to collapse to the floor"  
  
Jackson laughed "You've got nothing to worry about" he smiled.  
  
Rory nodded "I hope so"  
  
"Well it's late so I think I'm going to check out"  
  
"I'm going to finish my article and then get off home" Rory stated.  
  
Jackson grabbed his suit jacket on the back of the seat he was sitting on "you better get off home to your little twins" he stated putting his hands on his hips "which I have not seen in person"  
  
Rory grabbed her notepad "Maybe I could get Jess to pick me up next thursday with them"  
  
"I can't wait" Jackson stated walking to the door. Rory followed "And how is that hubby of yours?"  
  
"He's amazing Jack. I mean he had doubts about how to be good father but as soon as he's in a room with them" They walked into the newsroom and she sighed "its amazing to see"  
  
Jackson put his jacket on "you look so happy"  
  
Rory nodded "Yeah" she pulled out her chair and sat down.  
  
Jackson stood by her desk "well I better get to my mess of a house"  
  
"Tell Janine that I would love to get together sometime" Rory said.  
  
"I will do"  
  
GG  
  
Rory reversed into the garage and turned off the engine. Grabbing her bag from the passenger seat floor and opened the door to get out. She locked the car and pressed the button for the garage door to close. she looked to the doorway where Jess leaned against it.  
  
"Hey"  
  
Rory let out a huge sigh and slumped forward "I'm beat"  
  
Jess stood up pushing himself away from the door frame and handed her a glass full of wine "I think you might need this"  
  
Rory took the glass from him "How your day been?"  
  
"Playing and then more playing, nap, lunch more playing, dinner" Jess explained "TV watching and then bath and bed"  
  
Rory pouted "that seems to sound better then sitting in a room with a bunch suits talking about funding" she stated taking a sip of the wine and they walked into the house. She gasped "I didn't forget anything important did I?"  
  
Jess smirkerd "No"  
  
The kitchen was dark, the only light was the candle in the middle of the island with plates on the side with a bottle of wine. Rory looked down and smiled at Jess who had a small box in his hand. Jess held it out to her "Here"  
  
Rory put her glass on the counter and took the box. she bit her bottom lip opening it with a raised eyebrow "Jess" Jess put his hands in his pocket and shrugged. Rory traced the gold trinity cartier necklace which sat on top of black velvet, three types of colored gold intertwined in one circle.   
  
Jess stepped infront of her "White is for the friendship you gave me, Pink is how much I love you and the yellow is for my fidelity when you take my name"  
  
Rory caressed the the 3 color gold rings intertwining together "Its pretty" she admired the piece of jewlery for another second before she closed the box close and launched herself into his arms. Rory kissed him on the lips and hugged him round his shoudlers.  
  
She tiptoed and deepened the kiss, in perfect sync Rory lifted her legs to his waist. She gripped her fingers into his short hair to kiss him along his jaw.  
  
GG  
  
Rory laid on her stomach across the bed. Jess kissed the back of her neck as he hovered over her. Trailing his hand down the back of her body. She giggled and flinched away from Jess's finger where it was tracing her spine.  
  
Jess smiled against her skin.  
   
Jess closed his eyes as he exhaled Rory’s scent glancing up at the side table and read the time. As it was still early he continued showering her with kisses to the back of her spine.  
   
Closing her eyes Rory sighed itching her nose with the hand that was closer “you going into work?” Jess asked opening his eyes and watching Rory exhale and inhale.  
   
Rory opened one of her eyes and shrugged “yeah not for long though I just need to get some papers”   
  
Jess smirked closing his eyes again and moved to a more comfortable position on his side using his other arm to hold his head up.  
   
Rory exhaled loudly before pushing herself up with her arms to shuffle herself on her side to face Jess. She raised her arms over her arms stretching her sleepy joints.   
  
Jess lifted his face into a small smile “you taking the twins with you?” he asked swinging his legs to the side of the bed and rubbing at his eye with the heel of his hand.   
   
Rory nodded and lay down on her side. “Yeah Jackson wants to meet the mini Jess’s” Rory put her hand over her mouth to cough.  
   
Jess laughed “they are more like you” Jess said rolling off the bed before standing.  
   
Rory smiled “you’re just saying that so when their older and they get in trouble you’ll blame me” Rory turned her body into the mattress.  
   
Jess smirked “you caught me” walking over to the wardrobe and opening the door.  
   
Rory coughed into the pillow and rolled over to the other edge of the bed to stand “do you mind sending the invitations off?” Rory coughed walking into the en suite bathroom.   
  
Jess walked into the bathroom and stood behind Rory and made a weird face. Rory rolled her eyes “Jess”  
   
Jess wound his arms round Rory’s waist and leaned his chin on her shoulder “okay” he said kissing the side of her neck.  
   
Rory started to brush her teeth looking into the mirror she watched Jess stare at her “what” she smiled. Jess shook his head, Rory spit out “the last time you stared at me like that I ended up with twins” she said waving the toothbrush in the air and rinsed the sink out.  
   
Jess trailed down the side of her neck with light feather kisses “that was a wild time” Rory laughed elbowing Jess in the stomach. “Ouch spouse abuse”  
   
Rory turned around in Jess’s arms “well I have other spouses just so you know” he smiled.  
   
Jess leaned forward to kiss Rory “I might have some other spouses in the woodwork”  
   
Rory smiled “I wouldn’t be surprise” she teased “you were foot loose and fancy free back then”  
   
“You’re so hilarious, your comical” Jess teased back kissing her again “why are we awake so early” he moaned.  
   
Rory leaned closer to him putting her arms round his neck “me waking up early is reflex” she kissed him “and if I don’t get the kids ready I’ll be late” she said pulling away from the hug. Jess tightened his arms round her waist, she sighed “Jess you’re doing that thing again”  
   
Jess smirked “don’t know what you’re talking about” he said placing his hands onto the arch of her back.  
   
Rory smiled and kissed him “bet you don’t” she smiled against his lips.  
  
  
GG  
  
  
Licking his lips Jess opened the drawer at his desk, the clock ticked in the background.  Jess had his open laptop on the messy desk; tapping away at the keyboard with better precision, Jess wrote longer words without checking back on them.  
   
The phone underneath the pile of papers rang Jess took a moment. He pushed the papers away and press the receiver of the phone to answer on speaker phone “hello”  
  
“Hey it’s me,” Rory said from the other end; it was a bit noisy in the background.  
   
“You finished?” he asked.  
   
“Yeah got home an hour ago” Rory replied “you nearly done?” she asked.  
   
Jess saved the document “yeah I’m done already” he sighed.  
   
“You don’t sound good?” she said.  
   
“Writers block”  
   
Rory coughed “you never have writers block” she said.  
   
“This time I have” Jess said leaning back in the seat “Okay well shall I pick something up?” he asked.  
   
Rory smiled against the phone “that would be nice”  
   
“What movie” Jess said shutting his laptop closed.  
   
“Whatever” Rory said “but no almost famous” she teased.  
   
Jess licked his lip and smiled “still the best movie”  
   
Rory giggled “whatever you say” Jess laughed with her “I’ll see you when you get home”  
   
“See you soon” Jess stood picking the laptop and placing it in the case that was hanging from the coat hanger. Rory ended the call. Jess put his jacket on and his laptop over his shoulder grabbing the keys off the desk and stuffing a few papers messily into the bag before zipping and locking up behind him.


	43. Chapter 43

Lorelai ran across the landing “you better be ready?” she shouted as she ran into her room swinging her wardrobe door open.  
  
Shuffling around in the racks, Lorelai frowned “William I would like an answer” she shouted as she stepped out of the closet with a beige sweater in her hand. She looked at the mirror on the door and throwing the sweater on the double bed and diving back in the closet again.  
   
William stood by the door patiently with his bag on his shoulders and holding his lunch in a paper bag. Lorelai walked down the stairs as she tied her hair at the same time “Mommy I'm waiting for you” Jack said.  
   
Lorelai smiled “nobody waits for me”  
   
Will licked his lip "Come on Mommy, All you need to do is get Amelia from her play pen"  
  
Lorelai stopped at the bottom of the stairs and moved over to the couch to lift the cushion from the sofa “once I find the keys” she said abruptly Lorelai disappeared into the kitchen.  
   
William lifted his hand up “Mum I got the keys” he called.  
   
Lorelai walked back to Will with Amelia on her hip “why didn’t you say that” she said taking the keys from him “let’s go midget” she said opening the front door.  
   
William trudged after her.  
   
The bell on the diner door rang as Lorelai was dragged into Luke’s. William leading the way as he held her hand “Sit anywhere” Luke said with his normal outfit flannel and a backwards cap he handed the plates onto the table, grabbing the coffee pot and a large mug.  
   
Placing it beside Lorelai he poured the substance in before placing the pot on the table to write down their orders, “I suppose you’ll be having your usual?” Luke asked Lorelai as she grinned up at him.  
   
She smiled taking a sip of the coffee “this is decaf” she said.  
   
Luke looked at her blankly “no it isn’t” he said.  
   
Lorelai looked up at him “it is”  
   
Luke sighed “we’re not having this conversation again” Luke warned walking away.  
   
“You haven’t took our order yet” Lorelai said drinking more of the coffee “and this is Decaf I know what normal coffee tastes like and this isn’t normal coffee”  
   
Luke walked into the back once Ceaser finished the food he walked back out and placed it to the couple in the corner of the diner “here you go” Luke placed the plates onto the table and walked back over to Lorelai “It is normal coffee” Luke said.  
   
Lorelai pursed her lips “no it isn’t it”  
   
Luke picked the coffee pot from their table “I have a certain machine that produces Decaf and this is the normal pot”  
   
“It is decaf Luke” she said pushing the large cup away from her. Luke shrugged and walked away “You cannot fool me Luke Danes, don’t say anything in regards to your inventory because I do it now” Lorelai said standing up.   
  
William smirked as he had his head in his hand which he was leant against the counter. William tried to get his bag off his back  “Mom I can’t get this off” he whined flapping his arms.  
   
Lorelai walked over to him to untangle his jacket from the bag straps. Once he was free, he dropped the bag with a slump to the floor “Mum can I just have a donut I want to go to the library before going to the Inn” he said rubbing his nose with the heel of his hand.  
   
Lorelai placed her hand on his head “okay sweetie but are you sure?” she asked.  
   
William nodded his head “there’s this kid that always eyes my books that I want” he said slumping back onto the chair.  
  
"Go ahead Sweetie."   
  
GG  
  
Rory had her arms crossed on the side of the bath as she watched Aidan and Izaac splash around in the inch of warm water. She closed her eyes for a second before standing up. Taking a towel from the rack on the bathroom.  
  
"Okay babies which one of you wants to go first?" she asked retoherically as she held the towel open.  
  
Izaac grinned wide putting his arms up.  
  
Rory unplugged the bath and scooped him up, wrapping his body in a medium sized towel and placed him on the centre of the bed before going back to get Aidan who had scooted to the other side of the tub and squeezed the rubber toy.  
  
Rory grabbed her towel and struggled with Aidan who refused to leave the non-existant water. she smiled and walked into the bedroom.  
  
Surprisingly Izaac was in the same place where she put him but the towel had fallan off his head "Good boy Izaac for staying there"  
  
Izaac beamed with a giant smile "Mama ood"  
  
Rory nodded "Yeah baby" she said sitting on the bed and placing the towel back on top of his head. She placed Aidan on her lap as she dried her hair, she reached over to grab a comb to brush Aidan's tangle out.   
  
Aidan pouted.  
  
Izaac landed back onto his back.  
  
Rory pulled Aidan's trousers over her diaper and tucked her shirt in before putting her in a pink jacket. She moved Aidan where Izaac had sat and got him dressed. Rory yawned as she buttoned Izaac's dungerees making sure his shirt was tucked into them, she slid a loose jacket over him.  
  
Rory moved onto her stomach as she let her head fall to the side and watched them play with their teething rings.  
  
Aidan crawled over to Rory and touched her cheek. Rory opened her eyes "Hey baby girl" Aidan smiled showing her gums "Your a year old today how can that be?" she mumbled.  
  
Rory got up from the bed and put the wet towels in the washing basket and shut the bathroom door. The front door opened and closed. Rory picked Izaac from the bed "Jess" she called. It was silent for a few seconds.  
  
"Hey" Jess called back.  
  
Rory put Izaac on her hip as she leaned down to pick Aidan with one arm. She walked out of the bathroom and stood at the top of the floor. "I have a package"  
  
Rory rasied an eyebrow "What it is?" she asked walking down the stairs, she got half way down the stairs and saw Lorelai standing by the door. Jess took Izaac as she got to the bottom of the stairs "Mom" she grinned.  
  
Lorelai waved with both hands and glided over to her.  
  
"Wave to grandma" Jess smirked.  
  
Lorelai glared at him as she hugged Rory "Watch it Rocky Jr."  
  
Jess rolled his eyes and he walked into the sitting room and sat down next to Luke. Amelia stood by the coffee table with her hands behind her back "Unca" she giggled.  
  
Jess held his hand out to her, she toddled over and climbed up next to him between him and Luke.   
  
"You didn't tell me they would come" Rory stated.  
  
"That's not the point of a surprise Rory" Lorelai stated.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes.  
  
"Stop daughter of mine with the Jess eye roll"  
  
Rory stuck her tongue out at her "We weren't going to anything special for their birthday, they won't remember it"  
  
"Lets go eat" Lorelai grinned.  
  
Luke rolled his eyes.  
  
GG  
  
"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Aidan and Izaac, Happy Birthday to you" they sang.  
  
Aidan slammed her hand into the cake and looked up at Rory.  
  
Rory laughed into Jess shoulder.  
  
Lorelai wiped her sleeve shirt from the cake Aidan threw across the room.  
  
GG  
  
Lorelai stood infront of a pair of graves she knelt down and placed some white dofadils across the grave "Hey Mom, Dad" she stood taking a step back and crossing her arms "I miss you" she blinked away the tears.  
  
Lorelai sniffed "I couldn't wait to get away from you" she stated "I wish you were here"  
  
Rory stood from afar with Luke next to her "I need you to bank that cheque" she stated "I need for you take the money and just keep it. You don't have to touch it just keep it"  
  
"Okay" Luke said.  
  
Rory nodded "Thank you" she kicked a stone and leant sidewards. Luke put his arms round her shoulder and she leant into him "I haven't told Mom but I haven't invited Dad to the wedding yet"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Rory shook her head "Like I told Jess, Chris has never been my father. He's only been my father when it suits him and I'm tired of pretending with him" she explained looking over at Lorelai "He hurt her so many times and I got to the point where I gave up"  
  
Luke tightened his hold "I think you need to invite him" he stated "He's hasn't been there but at least he tried"  
  
Rory let a big sigh "I hate it but your right" she licked her dry lips "I'll send the invitation once I get back but he won't be walking me down the aisle" she took a deep breath "I haven't discussed it with Jess yet but I was wondering if you could do it"  
  
Luke frowned "Me walking you down the aisle?"  
  
"Yeah" Rory said.  
  
Luke titled his head and thought about for a minute.  
  
"You don't have to if you don't want to" Rory stated "I know you don't like drawing attention to yourself"  
  
Luke kissed Rory on the side of the head "Yes"  
  
Rory cosed her eyes and beamed "Thank you"


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its finally time to revisit the Gilmore House

Lorelai drove up the familiar road of the Gilmore house. Still standing tall and unyielding as ever. Lorelai stopped the car applying the brake and turning the engine off.  
  
Taking a deep breath Rory and Lorelai got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Lorelai pulled the keys from her pocket. She inserted it in the lock and twisted the key round to open the doors, she sighed and opened the door wide. Rory and her stood in the doorway.  
  
Rory closed her eyes taking a deep breath and stepped foot into the empty house.  
  
The smell of the Gilmore house; a hint of jasmine, honeysuckle and a overwelming scent of mint. The smell overwhelmed them as they stepped in.  
  
Lorelai took another deep breath before fully standing into the foyer.  
  
The empty space was an echo of things that were meant to be there, the house occupied with a lousy maid that always had something wrong with her. The sound of Emily shouting at said Maid on how to clean properly or something or other. Or even the way Emily greeted Richard with a kiss and a glass of wine to take a breather from work.  
  
Lorelai sighed "It still smells and feels the same"  
  
Rory closed her eyes "Yeah" she clasped their hands together.  
  
"I can't bring myself to get rid of any of it"  
  
Rory placed her hand on the love seat "then don't" she whsipered. "Keep the memories"  
  
Lorelai nodded.  
  
GG  
  
Rory traced her finger over the chair in the study, she licked her lips mouthing the book titles she had memorised over the years. She pulled the chair out and sat down in the cold chair and leaned forward "If you're smart, you'll always be humble. You can learn all you want, but there'll always be somebody who's never read a book who'll know twice what you know." David Duchovny  
  
She leaned over the desk and picked up the Last will and testament, beside it was a boxthat was lay open.  
  
Rory took out the bunch of letters.  
  
'Rory' 'Lorelai' 'Luke' 'Jess' 'William' 'Aidan & Izaac  
  
Rory nodded and opened her letter.  
  
_Dear Rory_  
  
_I wish there was a better time to tell you this but over the years I've seen a beautiful woman grow without the influence of her Mothers grandparents. I do not fault Lorelai in leaving becuase your turned into a strong, confident woman._  
_Strive for what you want and never let anything bring you down because you make your own story. Make your life count because you never know when you have to leave the ones you love._  
_Continue to be your Mothers daughter._  
  
_Emily_  
  
Rory nodded clencing her eyes closed to focus her blurry vision. she opened her eyes and folded the letter. A ring fell out of the envelope, she picked it up and admired it. She licked her lip and slipped it onto her index finger.  
  
Rory pulled out the letter for 'Jess' and 'Rory and Jess chrildren'. she tucked them in her jacket and ooked up at the doorway.  
  
Lorelai leaned on the doorframe.  
  
"There's a letter here for you, Luke and William"  
  
Lorelai looked down at the floor "I know" she stated "I saw it but I didn't have the courage to ever touch it"  
  
"You need to read them Mom"  
  
GG  
  
_Luke_  
  
_Everybody aways says that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover and unfortunetly we did that with you._  
_I see the adoration and love in your eyes when you look at Lorelai and you were there for her even when we couldn't._  
_You were Lorelai's other half, Rory's father and so much more._  
_I know that Richards and my passing will break Lorelai more than she thinks. Do treasure her and be the pillar of strength that you've always been._  
  
_Emily_  
  
Luke folded the letter tapping it on his chin glanced at Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai had her letter open on her crossed legs.  
  
Luke moved Lorelai's hair over her shoulder "Are you okay?"  
  
Lorelai nodded licking her lips leaned sidewards to lean against him "they never told me what I was like as a child"  
  
_Lorelai,_  
  
_You were 7ilb 2oz and you arrived loudly at 3.40 in the morning._  
_I never knew that a tiny thing could bring so much joy. Your grew so ouspoken and your were an independent child, you never needed to be coddled but you always wanted our attention._  
_Never doubt that you ever let us down when you became pregnant no matter how many times you think you did or how many times we used to treat you as such. I never said it enough it but your a wonderful mother and you became a successful woman without mine and your Father's influence._  
_I'm so blessed that you chose the right decision to raise Rory. She was the best choice you ever made._  
_You made a life in Stars Hollow and I am proud for what you have accomplished because your happy. That's all I wanted._  
_Love_  
  
_Mother._


	45. Chapter 45

“So I was thinking of a Halloween party” Lorelai grinned across from Rory as they sat in the diner.  
  
The twins were sat in their buggy, Izaac was sucking on a teething ring and Aidan was holding a small teddy bear and she was banging on the front. The teddy bear made a whooshing sound as it descended on the piece of buggy.  
  
Rory leaned over and placed her hand on the teddy Aidan was beating the crap out of “no” she said. Aidan looked up at her and babbled. Rory turned back to Lorelai “do you remember the last time you did that?”  
  
Lorelai drunk some coffee and sneered at her. Looking back down at her cup as she remembered a few years back when William were 3 and he had only started to understand the meaning of Halloween. Lorelai scared him by wearing a mask.  
  
Lorelai huffed crossing her arms and leaning on the table “we pinkie promised we were never going to mention that” she said.   
  
Rory’s face turned up into an evil smirk.  
  
“You’ve become mean since being with Jess” Lorelai teased pushing herslef into the table.  
  
Rory shrugged watching her leave and walked to the counter “well I am your kid” Rory smiled.  
  
Lorelai glared.  
  
Rory had her arms crossed on the table “I’m a horrible person Mom” Rory said.  
  
"Why"  
  
Rory pouted "Dad called me"  
  
"Oh"  
  
Rory sighed "I've decided that he's not walking me down the aisle"  
  
Lorelai bit the inside of her cheek “Who else are you going to ask?"  
  
"Luke" Rory replied "I asked last month"  
  
Lorelai smiled "he said yes"  
  
Rory nodded.   
  
The bell on the diner door chimed. Jess walked in and stood by Rory's chair leaning down and kissing her on the lips "Hey"  
  
Rory grined "hey"  
  
“Da-da” Aidan called loudly “Da-da” she shouted trying to get his attention.  
  
Jess leaned down and kissed Aidan on the forehead "Hello to you, noisy baby" Aidan lifted her hands and tried to grab onto Jess’s hair.  
  
Jess kissed her small hand, he made a scoffing noise. Aidan’s mouth lifted up into a smile “Dada Ted.” She called gripping onto the teddy still in her arms as Jess stood up straighter.  
  
Jess pulled the seat from under the table and sat down leaning back on the chair in view of Aidan’s sight so she wouldn’t shout ‘Dada’ loudly. Jess leaned his elbow on the table and wound his other arm behind Rory's chair. Rory lifted the cup to her lips and smiled against the ceramic.  
  
“Ma” Izaac called once he had stopped sucking on the ring and waved his arm around and babbled.  
  
Rory drunk from the cup and held her hand out to Izaac; slamming the wet ring into her palm “thank you” she said placing the ring on the table. Jess smirked into her shoulder. She looked at her drool hand with a raise of her lips and scowled.  
  
“You know you like to get drooled on” Jess smirked. Rory looked from underneath her lashes and smiled.  
  
Lorelai clapped her hands together “alright no frolicking in front of the kiddies” she said.   
  
Rory smiled and leaned back in her seat, Jess stood.   
  
Lorelai leaned back in the chair “Hey hoodlum bring me coffee” she said snapping her fingers.  
  
Rory looked over at her mother “your mean” she said.  
  
Lorelai smiled.  
  
GG  
  
Rory stood in the department store, looking at up at the books she picked one from the middle. Rory took a deep breath "Paris"  
  
Paris Gellar turned round “Rory” she smiled walking towards her with her hand on her enlarged stomach and hugged Rory round her shoulders “it’s so good to see you” they both hugged tightly.   
  
Paris opted for a new hairstyle a few years back as she wanted a change from her natural colour and style. Going for the more shoulder length style Paris had choppy layers cut into her hair with a minimal amount of highlights of a lighter colour Brown. She had a glow about her.  
  
Rory stepped back “Oh my god Paris, you didn't tell me you were pregnant” she said.  
  
Paris smiled and moved her arms “I’m supposed to be due in like 3 weeks” she smiled, absentmindedly she rubbed the top part of her bump.  
  
“Wow I’ve lost a couple of months” Rory said crossing her arms “so what brings you to Hartford?” she asked.  
  
Paris smiled “Dave and I have decided to grow some roots. Here is the best” Paris explained "when you said you'd moved I thought you went back to your crazy town"  
  
"No" Rory smiled “it’s good to see you happy” she said. Paris smiled back and hugged her again “so do you know what you’re having?” she asked  
  
Paris nodded “it’s a boy” she grinned widely “well Dave doesn’t know what it is he refuses to ruin the surprise”  
  
“Thought of any names yet? Jess and I wrote each of our suggestions into a hat. But once we saw Aidan and Izaac we knew the names we picked where wrong. Hopefully you will just know when they arrive"  
  
Paris bit her bottom lip “just a few” she said “maybe a religious name just to annoy Dave’s parents. We were thinking Satan” Paris said with a straight face.  
  
Rory’s eyes widened.   
  
Paris’s face broke out into a massive grin “of course we’ve decided. he’s going to be called Lucifer Samuel Rygalski”  
  
Rory put her hand on her chest and sighed “wow you being serious now?” she asked.   
  
Paris nodded her head.   
  
“Well I’m having a Halloween fancy dress get together why don’t you come next week before your due”  
  
“Don’t know I’m so near now” Paris reasoned “but it depends if I feel like getting up” Paris scratched the back of her head.  
  
Rory shifted her weight to the other leg “trust me its worse with twins” she said.  
  
“How are they? Have they started to talk?”  
  
Rory smiled “yeah but they still have trouble asking for what they want. I got pictures of them” she said taking her phone from her pocket she lighted up the screen and showed Paris her wallpaper “here”  
  
Paris looked at the phone “wow their beautiful” she said adoringly handing Rory back her phone. “I got your wedding invite the other day just as I was walking out of the house”  
  
Rory took the phone just as it was ringing “Dad” she whispered declining the call and put it back in her coat pocket “look at the time I have to go Paris and meet my Mom."  
  
Paris looked at her own watch “shit I’ve got my last heck up in half hour and I’m not even in the same neighbour” she explained. “We have to talk more Rory, I’ll text or call you in the next few days in case I feel up to coming for Halloween”  
  
Rory gave a one armed hug "We haven't seen each other in ages"  
  
"I know”  
  
“Hey Rory” Dave said from behind. He walked towards them he was a lot more mature in the face from his boyish looks from years back. With improved dress sense he wore a pair of dark jeans, white shirt and a black suit jacket Dave stopped next to Paris putting his arm round her shoulder.  
  
Rory took a step back “hey Dave” she greeted.  
  
Paris placed her hand on Dave’s chest “we’re going to be late Dave” she said turning to Rory “we will have to catch up properly”  
  
Rory covered her mouth and coughed “congratulations.”  
  
“Thank you” Dave said. Paris intertwined her hand with his “see you later” they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.  
  
Rory unlocked her car from across the parking lot and pulled her keys from her pocket. The car beeped open, she opened the door just as her phone rung. She pulled it out of her pocket and brought it to her ear “hello” she said opening the car door.  
  
“Hey Loin fruit” Lorelai greeted on the other end.  
  
Rory got into the car and shut the door behind her “hey Mom”  
  
“What’s taking you so long Rory” Lorelai asked.  
  
Rory put the car keys into the ignition “I ran into Paris and Dave. Did you know she was pregnant?”  
  
“Not really I didn’t see her as a mother type” Lorelai said truthfully.  
  
Rory put her seat belt on clicking it in place “Neither did I but she looked happy” Rory said leaned back into the seat “I’m just getting in the car now but I need your opinion on Dad” Rory explained.  
  
“What is it this time?” she asked.  
  
Rory started the car “I still haven’t told Dad”  
  
“Rory” Lorelai huffed “you weddings only 4 weeks away. He's going to expect it, You need to tell him."  
  
"I will" Rory whined "I'll see you soon"  
  
GG  
  
Lorelai was standing alongside Lane and April outside a dress shop in the outskirts of NY. April was typing away on her phone as she leant against a wall. Lorelai paced slowly in front of the shop and turned to Lane who was glancing at her nails.  
  
"Rory should here soon” Lorelai said. “So April I hear you have an interview soon”  
  
April looked up “yeah the 10th one this month.”  
  
Lorelai shrugged “well if you have no such luck you could work for me for a while I need an assistant to replace Michel while he's away on vacation”  
  
“Really it would help” April said.  
  
Lorelai put her arm round April’s shoulder “We have to stick together"  
  
GG  
  
“Jess Mariano and Rory Gilmore would like to invite you to their wedding on the 12th November in Stars Hollow, Connecticut. The Ceremony will be held on the Stars Hollow Bridge at 3pm. Followed by the reception at the dragonfly Inn.” Christopher sighed turning the invitation to the other side however it was just white.  
  
He sighed and walked over the desk in the corner of the room placing it on the table. Grabbing his jacket on the way out making him to secure the house behind him, he walked over to the car and opened the door.   
  
As it was only early in the day the rain was drizzly from the previous day.   
  
Chris parked in the free space, turning the radio off and got out of the car. Looking up at the house he rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand “Rory” he called.  
  
Walking up the driveway and knocked on the door he leant on the frame. After a few seconds the door opened and Rory stood on the other side, as she had only just woken up an hour ago, so she was still in her sleep bottoms and had changed her shirt. “Dad” Rory rubbed her eyes.  
  
Chris smiled “Rory I’m sorry I didn’t call first. I thought you would be awake”  
  
Rory sighed “don’t worry Dad I’ve been up since 6 anyway. I just haven’t got dressed.” She opened the door “come in”  
  
Chris walked in and dried his feet on the mat. Rory walked into the house as he shut the door behind him “I hope it isn’t a bad time I just got the wedding invitation” they both walked into the living area.  
  
Rory nodded “about that” she said stopping beside the coffee table.  
  
Christopher smiled putting his hands in his pockets “yeah I’m excited”  
  
Rory bit her bottom lip and sat down on the sofa putting her hands in her lap “Dad you do know I’m walking down the aisle on my own” she explained “I just think that it will be much easier”  
  
Christopher licked his lips “I have the right to walk you down the aisle” he said putting his arms next to his side “I’m your father” he said shifting his weight to his other leg.  
  
“Your my father not my dad” Rory said.  
  
Chris crossed his arms across his chest “it is the same thing” he stated.  
  
Rory stood “I’m walking down the Aisle on my own and there is nothing you can do to change my mind” she walking away from him and into the kitchen.  
  
“Don’t walk away from me Rory” Chris called following her into the kitchen.  
  
Rory stood in front of the opened fridge “Dad don’t take it the wrong way but you weren’t there, not how a father was supposed to be" she took some things from the fridge. "Where were you when I was born and growing up" she leaned on the counter "It’s always been me and Mom ever since I was born”   
  
Rory looked down “My marriage is my choice, so I don't need to be given away. No one owns me”  
  
“So what are you just going to not let me do anything?”  
  
Rory sighed “that’s not what I’m saying Dad” she counter attacked “I’m just saying that I’m walking down the aisle on my own” she shrugged “I’m not making you feel side-lined”  
  
Chris stood in the doorway “but that’s what you’re doing. Now if Luke asked if he could walk you down the aisle you’ll gladly accept”  
  
Rory bit her bottom lip “don’t make this about Luke again” she said slamming the butter on the counter as she turned her back towards him bracing her hands on the counter putting her head down to stare at the counter.  
  
“He is walking you down the aisle isn't he?”  
  
Rory sighed turning round “Luke-“  
  
“Don’t bother” he said turning and walking from view.  
  
Rory huffed and followed after Chris. She walked outside just as he had reached his car “don’t walk away from me like you always do” Rory said standing at the top of her driveway.  
  
Christopher had the car door open.  
  
“I was born with no father. Where were you when my mother left her home with nothing to her name and move to a place where she thought never existed? Where were you when I entered elementary school? Where were you when I rode a bike for the first time and Luke had to patch my knee up while my mother was working her second job? Where were you for my childhood?”  
  
Rory licked her lip and wiped the tear forming in her eye “12 years were spent with my mother. When I was 13 my Father that I rarely knew, who I never got to see only on rare ocasionally decided to be the Father he should have been when I was born" She exasperated. "We don't get what we all want Chris” She walked back into the house and shut the door behind her. Leaning her back against the closed door and breathed out leaning her head down with her chin on her chest and cried.  
  
“Rory” Jess’s voice said from upstairs.   
  
Rory sniffed wiping her nose and looked up "Its fine" she said "Its just my Dad"   
  
Jess walked down the stairs "are you okay?"  
  
Rory shook her head putting her hand on the railing "not really"  
  
Jess stopped on the last step, stroking her cheek.  
  
Rory hugged him round his middle leaning her head on his chest. Jess rested his cheek on her head tightening his hold round her shoulders.


	46. Chapter 46

Luke stood in front of Lorelai’s mirror as she stood next to him holding a bag “come on Luke just where this costume please” she asked.  
  
Luke turned away from her “I’m not dressing up for this Halloween party Lorelai it’s bad enough you made me have it” he said. Lorelai put the bag on the bed and sighed “I’ll be myself” Luke walked out of the room.  
  
Lorelai picked the bag up “Luke” she called walking out of the bedroom and into Will's room “Have you finished getting dressed?”  
  
William looked up from his position on the floor as he was putting his brown boots that went with the costume “Mom isn’t it a bit early to get dressed?”  
  
Lorelai licked her bottom lip “No we’re going trick or treating first” she said.   
  
Will picked up his light saber from the bed.  
  
Lorelai moved forward and redid his belt that wasn’t put the right way “we’re leaving in 10 minutes” she said.  
  
“Mom is Rory coming?” he asked.  
  
“Yes but she’s not coming trick or treating she has to stay here and set the party up. We’re taking the twins instead” Lorelai explained.  
  
Will sighed “oh”  
  
“Maybe next time buddy when the twins are older and we can all go out” Lorelai said “come down once you’re ready” she said turning around and leaving. Lorelai walked down the stairs grabbing a hairband from the banisters.  
  
“Mom” Rory called as she pushed the twin’s pushchair and walked through the door with Jess behind her.  
  
“Loin fruit” Lorelai called running towards them “oh look hoodlum” Jess raised his eyebrow as she smiled at his expression she crouched low to kiss the twins on the head. “Your early” she said standing up right.  
  
Rory pushed the push chair in more and Jess dropped the bag he was holding on the floor. It slammed on the floor Jess walked past into the house “where’s Luke I’ve got his suit in the car” Jess said.  
  
Lorelai licked her lips and leant down to take Adrian out of the pushchair “he’s in the kitchen sulking” she said kissing Izaac on the cheek.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and leaned down picking Aidan and grabbed the bag on the buggy “I need to change them” she said “let’s do it in my room” she said walking into the kitchen and into the room. Laying Aidan on her back Rory put the bag on the bed.  
  
“I had a visit from Dad yesterday morning” Rory said taking Aidan’s trousers off and put them aside.  
  
“And how did he take it about him not walking you down the aisle”  
  
Rory leaned over to grab some baby wipes “not good” she said wiping Aidan’s bum and changed her dirty diaper to a clean one. “He thinks he has the right to walk me down the aisle like some posession. It dosn't look like he will be coming to his own daughters wedding" she said securing the clean diaper. She slammed her hands on to her side in frustration “after everything we’ve been through Dad has no understanding.”  
  
“Oh honey” Lorelai said switching places with her as she put Aidan’s trousers on while Rory changed Izaac next to them “he just needs time to cool down” she stated.  
  
Rory sighed “that’s not the point mum after all these years he has no idea what I’m like. He’s like a total stranger and the only thing that we have in common is blood” she said throwing the baby wipe onto Adrian’s old nappy. “Why can’t my dad be like Jess’s” she sighed.  
  
“Rory you can’t say that, would you rather be fatherless for the rest of your life like Jess has been”  
  
Rory shrugged securing Izaac’s new diaper and redid his dungarees up “it would be a lot less drama” she said sighing “but I should never say I would be better without a father” she said lifting Izaac into her arms and kissed his cheek. She lifted the bag from the bed and put it on her shoulder.   
  
Lorelai licked her lips "you need to talk to him"  
  
“I’ll sort it out with Dad as soon as possible” she said.  
  
GG  
  
Lorelai opened the door the house was decorated for the Halloween party; the house was dark with lamps over at different places. While Lorelai and the boys went out for trick or treating.  
  
Jess and Luke were sorting the food out in the kitchen, she walked into the kitchen and shut her old bedroom door. it had been turned into a guest room a few years back. Rory walked over to the coffee, and grabbed a cup and slumped on the chair while Lorelai was getting the door.  
  
Sookie, Jackson and the kids walked into the sitting room, they all had different outfits on that suited them and their style. Davey took his mask off and held it under his arm and walked towards the bathroom.  
  
Rory opened her old bedroom door as the twins had finished their nap as they fell asleep. This time the doorbell rang Rory answered the door this time “Hey Paris you came” Rory smiled hugging her.  
  
Paris hugged her back “yeah I’m overdue so I need to do something other than sit like a rock” she said in a nurse’s outfit to accommodate her large bump “so I want to see the twins” she said walking more into the house.  
  
Dave had his hand on the small of her back “Hey” he greeted.  
  
Rory pulled Paris along towards the kitchen “Jess is just changing them” she grinned Paris followed her “make yourself at home Dave” she called.   
  
The door to the guestroom was already open, Rory let go of Paris’s hand and walked into the bedroom to pick Aidan from the bed “here she is” she smiled.  
  
Izaac looked up with sleepy eyes. Rory kissed her on the cheek. Jess came into the room with Izaac in his arms “hey Paris” he said.  
  
Paris smiled “Jess hi” putting her hands out for Aidan “Can I?” she asked. Rory smiled and handed Aidan to her “Hi Aidan I’m Paris”  
  
Aidan smiled up at her “Hi”  
  
Paris smiled.  
  
Rory’s Assistant Kelsie Blackman stood in the doorway, Rory peaked over Paris Shoulder “hey come in I didn’t think you would have the confidence to come” Rory said hugging her.  
  
Kelsie sighed “thank you for inviting me I hope you don’t mind that I bought someone”  
  
Rory smiled “don’t worry I’m just glad you have found someone”  
  
Kelsie smiled “he should be here in a minute” she said walking in and leaned against the door frame “we won’t be staying for long we have another Halloween party at his work but I demanded we make an appearance especially since he’s lived here since he was a kid.”  
  
Rory smiled “I can’t wait to see someone that makes you this happy”  
  
“Oh here he is” she said. Dean stood on the porch “Hi”  
  
Rory laughed “Dean” she said  
  
GG  
  
Rory sat down on the bottom of the stairs as she held Izaac in her arms, the party was still going and it had been a few hours since it started. She sighed and looked at the time on the wall. Izaac yawned rubbing his nose with the back of his hand and laid his head against Rory’s chest “Mumma” he yawned his eyes drooped and he fell asleep against her warmth.  
  
Rory looked down and stood up from the stairs seeing Jess in a corner nursing a beer in one hand and Rebekah sleeping on him she walked over and he put her arm round her waist “you wanna go” she asked.  
  
Jess looked up “if you want” he replied pulling her towards him “why don’t I go and you can stay here.”  
  
“No I’m tired anyway” she said standing upright “why don’t you take the twins to the Inn and then I’ll be along in an hour.”  
  
Jess finished his beer and stood up from the chair “okay” he took Izaac in his other arm, Aidan shifted her body to lean against Jess’s chest. He kissed Rory on the lips “you keeping the car here?” he asked.  
  
Rory nodded “there will be no point in moving it; we’re only a short walk away” she said kissing Izaac and Aidan on the cheek as they snuggled into Jess’s body and slept.  
  
“Well I better go” he said.   
  
Rory grabbed the room key from his jacket on the hanger near the door and placed them in his pocket. Rory watched from the window and sighed turning round to see most of the guests were getting a bit tired. She spotted Paris sitting on the sofa alone. It seemed Dave was still catching up with Zach and Lane.  
  
Rory walked over “Hey Paris everything okay?" she asked.  
  
Paris looked up with a terrified expression “Not really” she said Rory raised an eyebrow “I think I’m going into labor” she stated.  
  
“Shit Dave”  
  
\--GG--  
  
Once Paris had been taken to the hospital, she was checked in and had been there for about 2 hours. the doctor smiled as she walked in "hello you must be Paris Rygalski I'm your substitute Doctor until Dr Grant can be here" she sat down on a stall "now I'm going to check your progress"  
  
Paris nodded "just do it before I have another contraction and rip someone's throat out" she said trying to sit up.  
  
Rory stood in the doorway "I'm just going to call Jess and tell him where I am" she smiled walking out of the door and took her phone out.  
  
The doctor checked Paris out, "Already dilated 3 cm, so you're doing well. We'll hook you up to a couple IV's and machines to monitor blood pressure. And heart rate then we play the waiting game" she explained "When you're a bit further along, we can get you an epidural which will take the edge off the pain. I am going to take care of a couple things, I'll have nurses nearby in the hallway, we'll check on you in a bit." she finished talking, placing his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Paris sobbed as she held Dave's hand tightly "we're not having any more kids do you hear me?" She screamed at him. Paris put her head back as she cried. "Where's Rory I need her to be here please" she pleaded squeezing Dave's hand.  
  
Dave's kissed her hand "she'll be back" he smiled  
  
"Hey I’m here Paris" Rory ran into the private room and stood by Paris side "take a deep breath."  
  
An Hour and half later.  
  
Paris cried holding onto Rory's and Dave hand on either side. Dave wiped Paris forehead with a wet towel.  
  
The doctor walked into the room "Paris lets check to see how far along you are now" the doctor sat on the stall to come to the bottom of the bed, she lifted Paris sheet be checked "looks like your 7cm now I'll be back in a second to give you the epidural" she smiled putting the sheet down and stood.  
  
Paris let in of Rory hand "shouldn't you be getting back to the twins" she groaned.  
  
"Jess can handle them. Your having a baby" she said moving so that the doctor gave her epidural.  
  
Paris relaxed as soon as the pain dissipated a little, Rory took Paris hand "oh my god" she exclaimed as the realisation hit her Paris "I’m having a baby" she looked at Dave "were really going to see him"  
  
Dave raised his eyebrows "were having a boy"  
  
Paris stared at him and smiled "jeez I’m" she started Paris took her hand out of him and placed it on Dave cheek "you mad I told you" Dave shook his head "are you okay?" she asked.  
  
Dave nodded resting his hand on hers "I should be the one asking you" he said kissing her on the lips.  
  
Paris bit her lip as a sudden pain came out of nowhere "ah" she let go of Rory hand and held her stomach "Dave get the doctor now" she let stated giving her teeth. Dave ran out of the room, Paris started to squeeze the bar once the pain flew over her she called "Rory"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Paris licked her lip "I haven't told Dave any of this but I’m so scared"  
  
Rory hugged her "oh Paris you’re going to be a great mum you just have to be patient a lot more. You'll see once the baby comes all those feelings will disappear" she explained.  
  
Paris gave a heartfelt sigh "you think so"  
  
"Definitely just trust me" Rory said.  
  
Dave walked back into the room with the midwife and Dr Grant behind him "how is the pain? Let’s see if you’re fully dilated" she smiled.  
  
Paris sighed “please be 10” she sobbed.  
  
Dr Grant smiled “it’s ten now before you push we need to change the Daddy into scrubs and then we get to it”  
  
Paris smiled “Rory needs to be here she’s the godmother” she said  
  
Rory smiled.  
  
Rory walked out of the hospital as the sunset started to rise she sighed and put her phone in her pocket looking towards the hospital entrance Luke’s truck came round the corner. Rory sighed as she tied her coat over her outfit.  
  
The door of the truck opened as Luke opened it for her “tired”  
  
Rory smiled “you have no idea” she yawned covering her mouth with her hand as she got in the truck shutting the door behind her “I just want to sleep” she said putting her seat belt on.  
  
Luke pulled away from the curb “haven’t you slept?”  
  
Rory shook her head “only for about an hour” she said closing her eyes and leaning on the door.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter I'm sorry

Lorelai washed the dishes as she stared out of the kitchen window. Luke pulled up to the curb with Rory still in the passenger side. Lorelai finished the last dish and wiped her hands on the towel before walking to the front door.  
  
Rory stretched her arms above her head as she got out of the passenger side of the truck. She yawned walking up to the door, Lorelai had opened the door behind her “So how’s Paris?” she asked.  
  
Rory walked to the sofa and slumped herself on it “she’s fine she gave birth an hour ago to a girl Aretha” she said yawning again.  
  
Lorelai kissed Luke “that’s good I thought she said she was having a boy?”  
  
Rory shook her head “No she felt it was a boy but the baby had its legs crossed so they couldn’t tell” she explained “I kind of hoped it was a girl. If they had a boy they were going to name him Lucifer”  
  
Lorelai scrunched her face up and shut the front door “Jess phoned”  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
Luke changed his jacket “well I better get back to the diner before Caesar burns the place down” he turned and left.  
  
Rory opened one eye when Luke left. “Mom I think I might be pregnant”  
  
"What" Lorelai sat down next to her. “When did you start to notice?”  
  
Rory sighed “I've been feeling unwell for the last few weeks and I was sick this morning while I was waiting for Luke."  
  
Lorelai smiled “that’s good right?”   
  
Rory grinned as she nodded her head "Yeah kind of"  
  
Lorelai raised an eyebrow "Kind of"  
  
Rory licked her lips "Well me and Jess were talking about it a couple of weeks ago but we would start trying in a about a year"  
  
"So" Lorelai said "You might be pregnant now"  
  
Rory smiled "I wanted to tell you first because you never knew with the twins”  
  
Lorelai kissed her cheek “I’m so excited we have to take you to the doctor in New York so nobody knows” she said standing up. “Let’s do it today before you go back home” she kneeled on the sofa.  
  
Rory laughed “you look more excited than I do”  
  
Lorelai shrugged sitting back down normally “and you’re not” she looked over at Rory.  
  
Rory bounced on the sofa "Yeah"  
  
Lorelai put her arm round Rory’s shoulder “come on let’s go before Jess wonders where you are. You can fall asleep on the way there” she said pulling her up.  
  
\--GG--  
  
Rory scratched her arm once she walked into their room and glanced at the clock on the wall.   
  
Jess poked his head out of the en suite bathroom with bubbles on his forehead “hey.”   
  
Rory smiled walking into the bathroom “see your having bath time” she said to the twins as they bath sat in the tub.  
  
Aidan looked up from her playing with the bubbles “Mama” she said splashing Izaac with the water.  
  
Izaac giggled splashing back.  
  
Jess sat on the bathroom toilet with the seat cover on he pulled Rory onto his lap. “You were gone for a while. How is Paris?” he asked.  
  
Rory leaned back into his arms “Paris is fine and so is Aretha” she replied “Izaac not so hard” she scolded.  
  
“I thought she was having a boy?”  
  
Rory shook her head “she couldn’t see the sex so they made it up to shut Dave’s parents up” she placed her hand on Jess’s arm where he held her round her waist “I’m going to go to bed I’m tired still even after falling asleep at Mum’s” she said kissing him on the lips and standing.  
  
Jess let go of her arm “be in soon once their asleep”  
  
Rory lay wide awake as she stared at the ceiling, she blinked once as Jess walked over to the bed “I called my father?” he stated.  
  
Rory sighed “I thought you weren’t going to”  
  
Jess pulled the covers back and got in “I changed my mind” he said turning on his side and holding his head up with his hand “what you thinking about you look deep in thought”  
  
Rory stretched her limbs and looked sideward “I just have to go over everything for the wedding in my head to make sure I don’t forget anything tomorrow” she said.  
  
Jess stroked her cheek “I’m sure you can come back to the house if you do”  
  
Rory smiled “No we have to do it the right way and that means being away for each other for a day before the wedding” she said kissing him on the lips “I’m sure you can survive without me” she said.  
  
Jess pulled her towards him “but I’ll miss the kids” he said kissing her “I’ve only been away from them for a few hours” he said.  
  
Rory smiled against his lips “I know but I can see if Luke will take the twins with him to pick you up in the Mercedes before the wedding” he said putting her arms round his neck “trust me Jess the time will come a lot faster than you think”  
  
Jess sighed.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we have come to the long awaited wedding of Jess Mariano and Rory Gilmore.

Rory got in the car and kissed Jess through the open window “I’ll see you tomorrow”  
  
Jess smiled against her lips “love you”  
  
“Love you too” she said kissing her “I gotta go now” she reluctantly pulled away.  
  
Jess took a step back "I'll be the one in the monkey suit"  
  
Rory grinned.  
  
\--GG--  
  
 _Rory smiled at Luke as she had her hand in the crook of her grandpa’s arm, she smiled up at him before they walked down the make shift aisle. White lilies decorated the posts of the bridge at one of the entrances; Rory licked her lips as she looked up from her feet at the other end._  
  
 _The vicar stood with just Lorelai as she held her own bouquet of flowers she turned dropping her hands to the side. “Rory I’m sorry” she said._  
  
 _Rory stopped letting go of Luke’s arm dropping the flowers to the dirty floor. Rory took a massive breath “but he said he wouldn’t leave me like his father did” she stuttered dropping to her knees and sobbed._  
  
Rory looked over at the alarm clock it read 5am in the morning, covering her face, she laid back down on the mattress. “just breathe it was just a dream” she breathed out.   
  
Was the dream meant to tell her something because she had no clue.  
  
"God what a nightmare" Rory said. She shivered from the cold, she glanced over at the open window and pushed the covers away from her legs and got out of the bed. She sighed and walked past the bed that the twins were sleeping in.  
  
Her phone vibrated “hello” she said reaching to the bedside table for her mobile.  
  
 “Rory”  
  
“Jess, it’s early. What is it?” she asked.  
  
“Just wanted to hear your voice” he stated.  
  
Rory smiled “miss you” she added.  
  
“Me too” he replied it was silent on the other end.  
  
“Jess” she said “where did you go? Are you still with me?” Rory panicked just a little bit. The dream still present in her mind.  
  
Jess finally answered “yeah still here, look out the window” he said.  
  
Rory raised an eyebrow moving over to the window.   
  
Jess stared up and closed his phone, he stood at the bottom of the tree “what you doing Jess?”  
  
Jess smiled grabbing onto the tree branch and hitched himself up. “Hi" he said standing on a thicker branch and held the branch above him.  
  
Rory put her phone on the window sill “you’re not supposed to see me before the wedding Mom will kill you”  
  
Jess shook his head “I never did abide by the rules” he smirked.  
  
Rory moved the curtain and attached it to the rail leaning more out of the window. “Let’s just say that wasn’t one of the things I fell for” she stated.  
  
Jess walked along the branch towards the window. “Yeah you fell for my amazing good looks” he licked his lips and put his hands on the window outside “and plus I got you knocked up” he smiled putting both hands on her jaw leaning forward and kissed her on the lips.  
  
Rory threaded her hands through his hair “not funny” she said in a serious tone but her smile said something else. “That wasn’t the reason for saying yes” she kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Its one of many" Jess stated.  
  
Rory shook her head and kissed him. "You better go" she smiled mentioning over Jess’s shoulder to the ground level.  
  
Jess pecked her on the lips and pulled away looking down at Luke who was in his parker and pyjamas. Jess smirked and climbed back down. “You ruin my fun Uncle Luke” he jibed as soon as his feet touched the ground.  
  
Luke smacked Jess round the head “let’s go” he said. “See you tomorrow Rory” he called as he walked away.  
  
“See you tomorrow” Jess said.  
  
“I’ll be the one in white” she called.  
  
Jess turned round and walked backwards “your crazy”  
  
Rory laughed once Jess was out of sight she sighed and closed the window shut. She licked her lips and got back on the bed glancing at the clock one more time and lay down on her side as she stared at the wall.  
  
\--GG--  
  
Lorelai opened the door a little and peeked her head into the room. She glanced to the left where the twins were still asleep. She looked towards the bed where Rory was asleep on her side.   
  
Rory had moved to a couple of positions from last night.  
  
“Rory” Lorelai whispered when there was no answer she ran forward and jumped on the bed.  
  
Rory blinked her eyes open. “Hey” she wiped her eyes.   
  
Lorelai smiled “You’re getting married today” she stated.  
  
Rory shot up in a sitting position “I’m getting married” she repeated.  
  
Lorelai licked her lip “in 6 hours you'll be married” she exclaimed standing from the bed.  
  
Rory grinned big “shit” she stood pushing the rest of the covers away from his body “I’ll be a wife soon oh god” she put her hands in her hair.  
  
Lorelai’s eyebrows rose “Rory are you okay?” she walked over to her and put her hands on Rory’s shoulders.  
  
Rory shook her head vigorously and breathing out in fast pants  
  
“You’re having a panic attack” she stated. “Sit.” Lorelai moved her back to sit on the bed “head between your legs” she said directing Rory’s head into her own lap. Rory did as she was told once her breathing got back to normal.  
  
Lorelai rubbed her hand on Rory’s back “are you okay sweet pea”  
  
Rory looked up raising her lips into a sneer “really” she said. Lorelai shrugged as Rory sat up “I didn’t know where that came from” she stated.  
  
Lorelai laughed “It happens”  
  
Rory looked up “it looks like you know from experience” she said.  
  
Lorelai gave a one shoulder shrug “I had the same feelings when I married Luke"  
  
Rory smiled “thanks Mom” she hugged her and pulled away a few seconds later “now let’s get me ready I’ll be married in in 6 hours and I haven’t had a shower yet” she said standing up.  
  
Lorelai smiled “okay you have your shower and Sookie will be here to make the best breakfast before you have to endure hours of hair and make-up” she said.   
  
Rory walked into the bathroom; the water ran as Lorelai exited the bedroom to wheel a cart into the room with various hair accessories.  
  
\--GG--  
  
Sookie knocked on the door "Yahoo" she called "Bacon and Waffles coming to you"   
  
The door opened, Rory smiled as she sat on the bed with her knees up on the bed. She had her arms round her legs "Hey Sookie"  
  
Sookie held a tray in her hands and placed it on the desk apposite the bed "Ooh you excited" she grinned clasping her hands together.  
  
Rory grinned leaning her head on her knee "Yeah" she sighed.  
  
Sookie grinned widely "Where are the twins?"  
  
"They are with Liz and TJ" Rory rocked back and forth. She licked her lips "I'm starved" she said putting her legs down reaced for a bit of bacon.   
  
"Well eat up and then we can start getting your Hair and Make-Up" Sooke said.  
  
Rory turned round onto her stomach and grabbed the fork to dig in. She took a gulp of coffee "This is great Sookie" she licked the syrup from the fork. "Mm" she groaned.  
  
\--GG--  
  
Lane walked into the room, she had already changed into her bridemaid dress.   
  
"Hey" she waved.  
  
Rory looked up "Look at me I'm a bride" she stated.  
  
Lane hugged Rory round the shoulders "You are a bride"  
  
Rory sighed as she stared into the mirror. Her hair was in tight waves behind her back not yet to be styled. She had her hands resting on her stomach. With her make-up done all she needed to do is put her dress on which was hung on the door.   
  
Lane held a hair pin and inserted it at the crown of Rory's head "You'll be a wife in about an hour"  
  
"I know" she smiled.  
  
Lane sat down on the bed putting her hands in her lap "You nervous, shaking"  
  
Rory shook her head "Steady as a rock" she paused. Covering her mouth and disapearing into the en suite bathroom, slamming the door closed behind her.  
  
Lane stood "Are you okay?" she asked walking to the bathroom door.  
  
"Yeah" Her repsonse was muffled.  
  
Lane took a step back "You sure?"  
  
"Mm."  
  
Lane gasped. "Your pregnant"  
  
The toilet flushed and a second later Rory came out with a toothbrush in her mouth.  She smiled. Lane squelled jumping towards her. Rory grabbed her hands and jumped with her.  
  
\--GG--  
  
April knocked on the door clutching a clipboard in her hand. She wore her bridesmaids dress that was short sleeved, it was a light lilac color that ended at her knees “Jess” she called “it’s April, are you decent?” she asked.  
  
“Yeah April come in” came jess’s voice.  
  
April opened the door “Rory wanted me to check how you’re doing?”  
  
Jess turned round “I’m fine and nearly done” he said looking at the clock ‘2.15’ he had a tie in his hand.  
  
“You having trouble” she raised an eyebrow.  
  
Jess shook his head “No I was going to wear it but Rory didn’t want to force me” he hung it round his neck “I might just leave it like this” he said turning round “you look nice”  
  
April looked down at her dress “thank you, you have 30 minutes before you have to go” she smiled. Jess sat down on the bed, April tucked the clipboard under her chin “you know Dad always used to talk about you.”  
  
Jess looked up “it was all bad I suppose at first”  
  
April shook his head “once or twice but he made it funny” she put her arms to her sides “I got to go” she smiled and walked back out of the room.  
  
\--GG--  
  
Rory moved a strand of hair that was left out behind her ear; the side of her hair was plaited that had been woven into the back of the low loose bun at the back of her head. She stood up and her long white flared wedding dress touched the floor, with rich lace applique on soft netting covering the  silk that easily pooled down her down. She took a deep breath before stepping out of the room,   
  
Lorelai waited and handed Rory her Lilies “you okay” she asked.  
  
Rory nodded blindly before looking at her feet “yeah” she took another deep breath “yeah I’m great” she smiled.  
  
They walked down the stairs together, Luke stood at the bottom “Rory you look” he said taking her hand as she got to the last step.  
  
Lorelai walked to the Inn door to go to her spot at the bridge.  
  
“Wait” Rory said “I need to talk to Mom” she said.  
  
Lorelai raised an eyebrow “What!”   
  
"Please"  
  
“Just make it quick” Lorelai said taking her daughters hand.  
  
\--GG--  
  
Jess stood at the end of the bridge leaning on one of the wooden poles. He pushed himself off s Liz came lauching at him. Hugging him round the shoulders "My Jessie"  
  
"Ah jeez" Jess rolled his eyes.  
  
Liz tutted and squeezed him before letting him go "Look at my boy" she grinned holding Jess face in her hands.  
  
"Liz" he said pushing her hands away.  
  
"Your all grown up"  
  
Jess sighed "Huh, I haven't noticed"  
  
Liz kissed him on the cheek "Rory's such a sweet girl, I have no idea how she got you" she said taking a step back.  
  
"Thanks Liz" Jess said "Mom"  
  
Liz tilted her head "I'm going to sit down now"  
  
Jess nodded.  
  
Jess took a deep breath looking up as Luke walked down the bridge "Hey what's taking them so long?"  
  
Luke looked back over at his shoulder "They needed a minute"  
  
Jess nodded.  
  
Luke put his hands in his pockets. "You okay with Liz being here?"  
  
Jess glanced over "Yeah"  
  
"Jimmy couldn't come?"  
  
Jess looked down at the floor "He broke his leg but Lily took his place"  
  
"Sasha's kid"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"You good with him now?"  
  
Jess nodded.  
  
Luke looked over at the the end of the bridge "I gotta go" he said as Lorelai waved him back.  
  
\--GG--  
  
Rory nodded and followed Lorelai; they stepped into the library. “I got my results back”   
  
“And”   
  
Rory grinned big "I don't need to look at them because I already know" she said "I told Jess the other day it might be just a false alarm. He said if it is then he's fine with it" She sat down on the armchair minding her dress “but I'm pregnant"  
  
Lorelai gave a deep breath “Wow” she said.  
  
Rory nodded “yeah I’m kind of scared and excited all in one” she said  
  
Lorelai put her hands on Rory’s arms “wow” he hugged her “it’s going to be okay whatever happens" she smiled pulling away.  
  
Rory smiled.  
  
"I'll get Luke back" Lorelai kissed Rory's cheek and they stood.   
  
They walked back to the Inn front door.  
  
Rory took her place next to Luke with her arm through his.  
  
Lorelai opened the door and walked out first. April was waiting outside with the twins and Lane. So they followed after Lorelai. The twins looked behind them as they held Doula hand on each side.  
  
Rory licked her lips as she gripped Luke's arm and they started to walk down the aisle.


	49. Chapter 49

Luke tapped Rory’s hand, she looked up “don’t be nervous” he said. Rory smiled at him and nodded as they walked out of the Inn. Luke took out a ring from his suit jacket pocket “Rory”  
  
Rory looked up “Yeah” she replied stopping.  
  
“I want you to have this” he said.  
  
Rory saw the ring "Luke"  
  
Luke shook his head “This is one my mother's rings” he said handing her the ring into her palm “I wanted to give it to you. In her will it said to give to my first daughter”   
  
Rory placed it on her index finger as it didn’t fit anywhere on her hand “This means a lot to me Luke. Having something of your families. It makes me wish that I would have been your daughter”  
  
"Your the very first child that I could stand to listen to"  
  
Rory laughed.  
  
Luke kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Rory licked her lips "would it be weird if I called you Dad even though I'm 34"  
  
"I would love you to" Luke said “You ready?”  
  
Rory nodded "Yeah"  
  
Rory linked her arm through Luke's arm and walked down the stairs towards the bridge. April held onto Rory’s dress as she stopped at the foot of the bridge and walked behind her and Luke.   
  
Luke lead her down the aisle with no music; the only noise were the guests sitting at the foot of the bridge. She gripped more onto Luke's arm as they were halfway down. "Deep breath" Luke stated. Rory smiled.  
  
Luke stopped where Jess stood.  
  
Rory hugged Luke round the shoulders "Thanks."  
  
Luke went to sit down.  
  
Rory took a deep breath and stood infront of Jess.  
  
"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Jess William Mariano and Lorelai Leigh Gilmore in marriage. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife."  
  
“Now let’s start with an excerpt from "A Farewell to Arms" by Ernest Hemingway” the Vicar nodded.   
  
Rory looked down at the floor and rolled her eyes.  
  
 _“At night, there was the feeling that we had come home, feeling no longer alone, waking in the night to find the other one there, and not gone away; all other things were unreal. We slept when we were tired and if we woke the other one woke too so one was not alone. Often a man wishes to be alone and a woman wishes to be alone too and if they love each other they are jealous of that in each other, but I can truly say we never felt that. We could feel alone when we were together, alone against the others. We were never lonely and never afraid when we were together”_  
  
Rory licked her lip as the vows approached, her and Jess both wanted to take the original works and add a couple of lines in between.  
  
“Do you Jess Mariano, take Lorelai Gilmore to be your Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"  
  
"I do"  
  
"Do you Rory Gilmore, take Jess Mariano to be your Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"  
  
"I do"  
  
"Please repeat after me" the vicar demanded.  
  
Jess looked up at Rory “I, Jess Mariano, choose you Rory to be my Wife, to respect you in your successes and in your failures, to care for you in sickness and in health, to nurture you, and to grow with you throughout the seasons of life."  
  
Rory clutched onto Jess’s hand "I, Rory Gilmore, choose you Jess to be my Husband, to respect you in your successes and in your failures, to care for you in sickness and in health, to nurture you, and to grow with you throughout the seasons of life."  
  
Lorelai held the box with the rings in Rory handed the box to the vicar.  
  
“Now it is time for the rings” he opened the box away from him “These rings are an eternal symbol of your love and commitment to each other”  
  
Jess took the ring from the box and took her hand "I give you this ring, as I give to you all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are” Jess said sliding the ring on her third finger as it nestled with her engagement ring.  
  
Rory put Jess’s ring on his finger as she repeated the same words  
  
The vicar smiled "And now, by the power vested in me by the State of Connecticut, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss" Jess placed his hand on Rory’s cheek and kissed her on the lips.  
  
Rory bit her bottom lip threading her fingers through Jess’s and turned her body slightly to the guests. Jess kissed her hand and they walked back up the aisle. "Family and Friends I present to you Jess and Rory Mariano" the vicar announced once they reached the end of the bridge.  
  
\--GG--  
  
Jess had his arm round Rory's waist as they stood in the Inns dining area where the table and chairs were moved to the side away from the middle of the room. The decorations were simple but elegant, the pieces of cloth hung from the centre of the ceiling to the sides. Jess itched his nose as Rory talked to one of her old Yale classmates.  
  
Rory watched him at the corner of her eye as she saw him yawn she ended the conversation "I got to go to the little wife's room" she smiled "come on Jess" she gently pulled him.  
  
Jess sighed "thank god I was getting impatient" he said pushing her against the wall gently away from the guests and kissed her.  
  
Rory put her arms round his neck as she stood on her tip toes, Jess lifted her up so she wrapped her legs round his hips it was a bit difficult with her dress but she managed it. Jess smiled against her lips when he held her up under her butt. Rory tightened her hold on him "Jess I got the results back" she said.  
  
Jess paused his kissing "have you checked?" He asked against her neck.  
Rory shook her head "I wanted to wait you tell you" she pressed her forehead under his chin "I got a call from my doctors this morning" she stated.   
  
Jess gently put her down but she didn't loosen her arms round his neck. "And"  
  
Rory looked up "what if it isn't what you want to hear?" She said "what if it isn't what you want" she stated.  
  
Jess pursed his lips "it doesn't matter" he said licking his lips.  
  
Rory stood on her tiptoes. "We're having another baby."  
  
Jess kissed her on the lips.  
  
Rory threw herself at him; Jess tightened his hold as he twirled her round.  
  
Rory laughed.


End file.
